The Darkest Of Hearts
by Trivations
Summary: A retelling of Skyrim's Dawnguard dlc from the perspective of my Female OC Keira. This is a romance between my OC, Keira and Serana.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous. I probably won't add anything too sexual since I'm not too good at writing scenes like that, but yeah. It's a Dawnguard related fanfic, so I'll probably be going over the events of that a bit with a twist. Also, sorry about it being short, future chapters will be longer. So I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also I do not own the characters or setting or what have you, that's all Bethesda.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

Sometimes there's a moment in your life where everything changes, where your whole reason to live changes. I've had two moments like that, and I didn't ask for either of them. I didn't ask to become this, or… her.

The things in my past, things I love, things I regret. Some of it is so vivid, but I was just a little girl, I don't remember much about my life in Whiterun when I was a child, just the horrible thing I did, and what I almost became, the monster I was destined to become.

My family use to work at a farm near Whiterun, I was around eleven at the time. We didn't want to live in the city due to my magic; I had developed it at a young age. I would accidently light stuff on fire, or even freeze stuff.

No one in Whiterun really appreciated magic, only a few did. But when people found out, well we weren't exactly outcasts, but some people were cold to us. I started getting bullied by other kids, and that's when the problems started.

The worst one was an Imperial kid, his name was Salyon. He would always try and get me angry, to make me use magic, I think he got some kick out of it or something. I hated him, but I regret what happened to him.

One day he really got me mad, he threatened me, told me he and his brother would burn down my family's farm. I finally had enough of him; I was going to make him pay. I held out my right hand, fire arose from it, crackling and spitting. I focused hard, and the fire encircled into a ball, and then I simply threw it at him.

The ball of fire hit his chest and soon enough his shirt was engulfed in flames. As he frantically tried to save himself, it hit me... panic. What had I done? What would happen now? I killed an innocent person, and the memory of that haunts me to this day. I had never felt that kind of remorse, I had never hated my being that much, and I felt darkness inside me.

My parents argued that I was a child; I didn't know what I was doing. They were right, I had no control whatsoever over my magic, just a scared little girl, confused about what was happening to me… and why.

The people of Whiterun didn't think that way though. They thought I did it intentional, that I was a monster, some evil child out to destroy, out to terrorise. At that point I didn't know what to believe, I thought I was good, but I could feel it, I could feel the darkness. The people would see me killed for it.

That's when my family fled Whiterun, to keep me safe. We headed South-East, in hopes of reaching Riften, like that was any safer. The place was full of thieves, skooma dealings, and who knows what else? But hey, who was I to complain at that point? I had no right to.

But that's not one of those moments; well… in a way it changed me. It changed my location, but not my reason to live. The first moment came much later, a few years to be exact. After I had spent some years in Riften, after my family got settled, after my life got a little better.

Wylandriah, she's the Court Wizard in Mistveil Keep. She was actually nice to me, she taught me a bit about controlling my magic. Kind, but forgetful, but I didn't care, no matter how frustrating it was. Thanks to her I had a better grip on magic, I was nowhere near good, but I wasn't half bad. It was because of her teaching me that I survived this long.

And that's where my first moment comes in; it had been about four years after my family arrived in Riften. Wylandriah had been teaching me for about eight months after she discovered I was magical. Funny story though, I accidently lit a wooden path on fire after being startled by some people yelling about a thief, but that's not important now.

I was working at an alchemy shop in the city, Elgrim's Elixirs. Hafjorg, Elgrim's wife, told me that their shipment of ingredients hadn't arrived. She stated that she and Elgrim had to stay in the shop and if I could go to the docks and check when the delivery would be here.

I then arrived at the docks, spoke to anyone I could find. I was informed that no deliveries had arrived that day. What luck, the ingredients weren't even in the city. I didn't want to go back empty handed, not after all the trouble I caused Elgrim and his wife, no one did like that they were helping me.

Hours, I waited hours at the docks. Sure there were deliveries that showed up, but none were for the store. I was more than ready to return with bad news, the sun was already setting. The sun disappearing as the sky above it gleamed with golds and oranges, surely a breath taking sight.

It was then that I noticed a pretty shady Argonian headed for the woods a little off from the docks. I had seen this man all day, whispering amongst people, always watching over his shoulder. I wanted to know what was going on, but of course, I was no assassin or thief or what have you, so my sneaking wasn't the best. It's just… something about this guy seemed off.

I was right to follow him though, or so I thought at the time. What I overheard was pretty big news, skooma dealings, and a lot of it. I was against skooma, it ruined lives, so of course I wanted to stop it. Yet, I did say I wasn't good at sneaking. They spotted me, and then it was lights out.

When I woke up, I didn't really know where I was. It was nightfall, and I was in the woods still. Nothing prepared me for why though. When I got up and looked around… the bodies. Argonian and even some Nord and Khajiit bodies littered the grassy floor.

I stood and walked over to one of the bodies, covered in claw and bite marks. It wasn't some random animal attack though, it was so savage, and the claws were too big. I then heard rustling, my hands glowing with flames in anticipation of the monster that did this. What do you know? That's exactly what I got.

A giant wolf jumps at me; I duck, sending flames above me. It landed with a yelp, but now it looked annoyed. It was now in clear view… and that's when I knew I probably wouldn't make it out alive. I knew exactly what this was from books Wylandriah had.

It had dark brown fur all over its massive body, its claws clenching ever so slightly. Teeth bare and breathing unsteady, I could tell this thing wanted me dead. Its yellow, piercing eyes were staring right at me. I knew I had to go, and I had to go now.

I ever so slowly stood straight, my left hand starting to freeze as I concentrated the icy mist in my palm. The creature stared at me carefully, and then I had to strike. Throwing the ice at its legs, I turned and ran, hoping the ice gave me enough time to get some distance, I knew I couldn't outrun that thing.

My fears were met when I heard it howl, and then its rugged breathing as it caught up to me. It leaped at me, I dodged to the best of my abilities, but I was too slow. That's when it happened, when my whole reason to live changed, when that thing sunk its teeth into me.

My whole right shoulder ached as its sharp teeth penetrated my flesh and it brought me to the ground. I didn't want to die though; I had family that cared about me. We rolled a little and it let go, but soon got back up to end me. I wasn't going out like that; I waited for it to close the distance. As soon as it was close enough, I yanked my right arm up through the pain, sending a bolt of fire into its face.

The thing wailed in pain as its flesh burnt. It backed up, but I was far from done. My arm then flickered with electricity as I charged the current. I outstretched my arm as bolts of electricity bursts out sending the wolf into compulsions. It howled in pain, but I couldn't stop, I had lost control. Soon enough, this thing… this werewolf… this person… was dead. It's lifeless body dropping to the ground, still buzzing with electricity.

I fell back, sobbing, remorse filling my very core. Flashes of Salyon filling my mind, guilt overcame me as I laid there in the grass. After all I did to control the magic, after all I went through to try and forget… it was all undone.

I wandered the woods after that, trying to get home. I eventually saw Riften in the distance, that feeling of finally feeling the least bit safe after my ordeal… I'll never forget it. The sheer joy of seeing that city, my city, my home, knowing I can see my family again.

My family, they were so worried. They fussed over me, but that's when they saw the bite… they were shocked. I told them an animal attacked me, and that I didn't see what it was. I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell anyone. I knew enough about werewolves to know what this meant.

As expected, I spent the next few nights in pain. The teeth marks had healed quite rapidly, but the pain inside me, I knew I caught Lycanthropy. The pain of feeling this… this disease inside me, changing me, making me a truer monster than I could have ever been.

It cost me so much, the first time I turned… let alone the pain, feeling my muscles contract as they took a new shape. The first transformation, it was defiantly the hardest. The power though, I felt such power, power I didn't think was possible… just pure strength, brute force.

My family had watched in terror as my body shifted, as I became a monster. They stood by me through everything, my magic manifesting, the first time I had killed, but seeing them… seeing them with utter fear in their eyes. I felt like a monster, I felt remorse, I felt helpless to my own darkness.

I had to escape, I ran past them, crashing through the front door of our home. Citizens spotted me, screamed, called me a monster, calling the guards. Some people drew blades and charged me, but with new heightened senses it wasn't that hard to dodge them.

Soon enough I was slamming myself through the city gates, dodging the arrows that came from the guards in the city, and at the entrance. I ran into the woods, using the shadow of night to hide myself… and then I looked back, for the last time before hearing a guard yell 'over there.' I continued into the woods, knowing this was now my life.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's sort of just to test the water. If this goes well I'll start doing my best to keep to a weekly schedule. Any review is welcomed, even if you hate it, I don't mind. Thanks again for reading my first chapter.**


	2. Alone

**I don't own anything besides my own OC, I suppose. Bethesda owns content. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also decided to add a way of telling when a greater amount of time has passed.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Alone**

I woke up after the night I fled from Riften, lying in the middle of a forest floor, naked. I groggily got up, memories of the previous night coming back to me. The hatred of my family and the people of Riften, running through the woods all night, passing out… it all seemed so unreal, so terrible. Tears started to make their way down my cheek; I had never felt so alone. I couldn't stay there though, there were too many dangers.

With no clothes insight though, it wasn't really an ideal situation. Let's just say that running through the forest without clothes, wasn't the best feeling in the world. I did manage to spot a town in the distance a few miles away. I didn't know it at the time since I was practically a child, I didn't know much of the world outside my own city, but it was Ivarstead.

As I approached the town, as sneaky as I could, and I deserve some praise for getting that far without being caught, I noticed a line of clothes and they seemed to belong to a woman. I was in luck, but as I've said before, I'm not the best at sneaking, I stepped on a leaf as I approached, so a woman spotted me, I didn't even notice her.

"What are you doing?" It was all she said, but I knew it was to me. Why wouldn't it be? She was staring right at me, so I stood from my crouched position.

"I...I... I don't know." It was all I could say, and it was the stupidest thing I could have said.

She looked sort of surprised for a second as I used my arms to cover myself.

"How old are you?" She didn't appear to be mad.

"I'm fifteen."

"What happened to you?"

I stared at her; I couldn't really tell her the truth. "I woke up in the woods."

It wasn't exactly lying.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't remember."

Okay, that was a lie.

"Come inside, let me help you."

I was shocked; she actually wanted to help me. I wasn't one to deny help at that point though, so I went with her. Her house wasn't that big, but it was cosy. The fireplace in the house had been a welcomed edition since Skyrim was so cold. She told me to wait while she got something for me to wear and I did so as I watched her go through a chest near a bed. She turned with a green dress with white sleeves.

"This will probably be a little too big, but it will have to do." She passed the dress to me. "Now, you should probably wash up, come here."

I walked over to her; she took the dress and put it down on a nearby table. She then picked up a rag and a bucket of water.

"You can take this outside and clean yourself up if you'd like."

"Thank you." It was all I could say, a complete stranger being kind to me; it was something I wasn't use to.

So I took the bucket and the rag and followed her out the door. I made sure no one was looking, and then I put the rag in the bucket of water and started washing myself. After that, I went back inside and got the dress. As I started to put it on, the woman walked back inside.

"What's your name?" She asked as she walked over to the fireplace and started placing more wood in the fire.

"Keira, what's yours?"

She looked up at me with some surprise; she probably thought I wouldn't be so direct. As shaken as I was, I couldn't continue being some lost little girl.

"Temba Wide-Arm, but you can just call me Temba." She gave me a smile, and I returned it. I liked her, she was nice.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was starting to set, the blue sky going slightly purple around the golden colours of the setting sun. Temba was inside cooking, she had insisted I stay a few nights, but I was more concerned about her than she was of me. I was sitting outside her home, watching the sunset, waiting for the moon to reveal itself.

I waited a little longer as the sun disappeared, waiting for the moon to come into view. Soon enough it was, but it wasn't full, but I could feel its power. I could feel myself getting stronger, but I didn't feel the change, it mustn't be every night. I felt good about that night, I felt safe to be around, and so I went back inside to check on Temba. I opened the door and found her setting two plates of bread and meat on the table.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I was just about to come and get you, what were you doing outside?"

I closed the door behind me and approached the table. "I was watching the sunset."

She sat down and gestured for me to sit across from her, and I did. I sat and picked up the bread, it broke in my hand. I just stared at my hand; my strength at night wasn't something I was used to.

"Oh, what happened? Are you okay?" Temba asked as she watched me staring at my own hand.

I looked up at her and put my hand down on the table. "I'm… I'm okay; the bread was just softer than I thought it'd be." I looked down. It was one of the stupidest excuses I ever came up with. She gave me a concerned look, but let it go.

"What do you plan on doing now?" She asked, causing me to look back up at her.

"I don't know. I suppose I can leave in the morning, I'm sorry for intruding."

"You can help me with the mill and I'll let you stay here."

She picked up her utensils and started to eat. I watched her for a few seconds, realising that she wasn't asking. I stared at my own utensils and picked them up as carefully as I could, trying not to break them. I did need a place to stay.

"Thank you."

I knew I couldn't stay long; I couldn't control myself that well. I needed more help than she could ever give me, and I desperately wanted help.

After we ate Temba showed me where I'd be sleeping, a bedroll by her bed. "Sorry about the bedroll, but you were unexpected."

"No, it's fine, thank you."

I laid down on the bedroll and stared at the ceiling, I considered my options, knowing that staying here wouldn't be permanent. My body had another idea in mind though and sleep overcame me, the stress of the last few days melting away for the time being.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Temba getting out of bed. I sat up in the bedroll, she looked over at me.

"Oh, you're awake; I was just about to wake you." She said mater-of-fact like, and then made her way over to the fireplace.

I looked out a nearby window, it was still quite dark, but the atmosphere felt like early morning. I got up; I could feel the power from last night had started to get weaker.

I walked over to Temba and she handed me some bread. "Eat up; we have a long day ahead of us."

I took a bite of the bread as Temba made her way out the door. I followed her, still eating the bread.

"What do I have to do?" I said, still with a mouthful of bread. I wasn't exactly the most well-mannered person; she gave me a look that said that exactly.

"First we need to stack the logs on the mill." She continued to explain, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Temba had taken me to the tavern in town, known as the Vilemyr Inn. She thought it was a good idea for me to get to know some people in town. I met a girl named Fastred, and we later became good friends.

There were rumours around the tavern though. Silver Hand members around Riften, they were looking for a sighted werewolf. Some of the people were afraid that it might come to their town, in a way it was kind of funny, but this news was something I couldn't take lightly.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that they showed up in Ivarstead. I was working; chopping wood, when I saw a group of them get off horses and approach Boti. She was a woman that owned the farm across from where Temba lived; she was also Fastred's mother. She treated me almost as good as Temba had.

I wanted to know what they were saying to her, but I knew exactly who they were. I kept my head down and tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"What can I do for you?" Boti asked after one of the men in the group addressed her.

"We've had reports of a werewolf sighting in Riften a few weeks back, the tracks were old by the time we got there. We managed to track them to the woods nearby; I was wondering if you've seen anyone or anything suspicious lately?"

Boti looked thoughtful for a second and then shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone, sorry."

"The people of Riften informed us that this werewolf was a young woman. Short blonde hair, slim structure, green eyes, you haven't seen anyone of that description?"

It was then that Boti looked up and straight at me. We locked eyes, I was pleading for her to act natural, to just look away… but she didn't. Soon enough a few Silver Hand members followed her gaze, then all of them. They stared at me for a few seconds.

A few drew crossbows and blades as they walked over to me. Temba saw them and came down from the mill; she stood between them and me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Temba demanded.

Some of the people from town had gathered by to watch the spectacle, while I just wished I was anywhere but here.

"That child is a possible werewolf; we would like to check for ourselves," said one of the men in the group, he seemed to be the leader of this group, but Temba stood her ground.

"What proof do you have?"

"We don't, but she fits the description of a werewolf spotted in Riften. We just want to make sure."

The man made sense, and I could tell Temba thought the same. She turned to me, her expression defeated. I would assume it matched my own at that point.

"Keira, I-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Did you say Keira? That's the name of the girl we're looking for!" One of the women in the group yelled.

"We have our mark, capture her," said the man that seemed to be the group leader as he raised his crossbow and aimed it at me.

I panicked and backed up. One of the men that had a crossbow shot a bolt at me, hitting me in left shoulder. Blood dripped down my arm as I heard Temba scream for them to stop.

"She's a child! What are you doing?!"

I stared at her with pleading eyes. I needed her to back down; I didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say… the only thing I could say.

She stared at me, almost crying. She had told me once that I was like her daughter, that she loved me. I felt guilty in that moment, knowing I couldn't stay, and I felt even worse that she found out the truth like this.

My right hand grew warmer as the flames ignited from it. I spread the flame across the ground in front of me creating a wall of fire. The Silver Hand members and towns people alike were caught off-guard and I used this time to make my escape.

I ran towards the mill, quickly climbing the sloped wood as I heard people yelling from behind me.

"Stop her! She can't escape!" I heard the Silver Hand leader yell.

Bolts hit the wood around me as I ran across the half cut log in the mill. I jumped off the mill onto the pile of logs on the other side. I felt the logs shift under my weight and begin to collapse. I ran across the wood as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, the wood fell taking me with it.

I landed hard; I tried to get up, to get away. Members of the Silver Hand were starting to make their way to me.

"Be careful, she's a mage." I heard the leader say. I suppose they weren't told by whoever sent them.

I felt their grip around my shoulders as they yanked me to my feet. They took me over to the group of people that gathered in town. I don't know what came over me, but it was powerful. I felt the men lose their grip on my shoulders as they flew a distance away. A wind like force circled around me rapidly. Silver Hand members got their weapons ready, I charged them, running right through them.

"Fire!"

I heard bolts leave their crossbows, I felt them brush past me with a slight breeze, and I saw them get stuck in the ground ahead of me. I wasn't going to look back, my life there was over.

* * *

I ran for so long that I lost count. Snowflakes appeared around me as they fell gracefully. I stopped and took in my surroundings. A white blanket covered the ground in thick layers, the few trees covered in white patches. I bent over, taking in deep breaths, I was sure I lost them. I could see mist with every breath I released.

Wylandriah always said she thought I was a natural at destruction magic. Destruction, I always thought that suited me in some twisted way. My magic had saved me more than once though, and I admit it had its uses. At that moment, it was going to keep me warm.

I focused hard, trying to concentrate on a spell Wylandriah had tried to teach me. Fire started to trickle around me. It flickered as it started to take shape around me and soon enough the flames were vibrant and warm. I had to be careful though; someone could mistake me for a Flame Atronach.

I stared up at the sky; I wanted to know what direction I had been running in.

"North…" I breathed out. I had little knowledge of geography, but I knew if I kept going I'd eventually hit Windhelm or Winterhold.

The Silver Hand, I had no idea how far they would go to capture me. I was a young and inexperienced werewolf though; maybe they thought I was dangerous, that I'd lose control. I wouldn't exactly blame them if that was the case.

I put my thoughts aside, I was too tired at that point, I started walking north in hopes I'd find somewhere soon.

* * *

After what felt like hours of walking, I spotted a massive walled off city. Well… there wasn't some huge magical looking school, so I assumed it was Windhelm. I focused hard, and to my surprise the flames around me extinguished.

I left the safety of the tree line and headed to the giant bridge leading to the town. As I approached the start of the giant bridge, a guard waved me down.

"Aren't you a cold?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm fine."

"Aren't you a little young to be here alone?"

"I'm just passing by."

I stared at him and he stared back.

"I suppose you should be used to it then, you're a Nord."

I nodded and he let me past, but I could feel his gaze on my back.

Upon entering the city I found out why the guard addressed me… Silver Hand members were talking to guards and citizens. I quickly ducked out of sight behind some barrels. I couldn't believe they persisted so hard.

I had one chance at going unnoticed, so I casually started walking towards the docks, paranoia closing in as I made my way to the docks. It was a strange feeling, I felt like they could see me.

There was one ship that looked like it would be leaving, the men on it had just finished packing up and then all grouped up on the dock. I casually walked closer to them, leaning on a rail.

"Alright men, let's go grab some mead and a warm bed and head off in the morning." One of the men said. They all nodded in agreement. They started walking back to the city as they talked and laughed amongst each other. It was almost too perfect.

I walked over to the ship and climbed aboard. I had no idea where this ship was going, but anywhere other than here was safer for me. I went down to a lower deck in the ship and hid behind some crates that were packed. My body deciding to get some much needed rest, I couldn't keep my eyes open as the ship rocked me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when my head had hit the floor of the ship; the ship was rocking a lot. We must have been at sea; I could hear the faint sound of voices from above me.

I silently scolded myself as I realised I had no escape plan, I was always too impulsive.

"We'll be there in few more hours!" I heard someone yell from above. Well, wherever we were going mustn't have been far off.

I heard the sound of a crate opening. Peeking around the crate I was behind, I saw a hooded man climbing out of a crate on the other side of the room.

I gasped and quickly hid my head back behind the crate. I didn't hear any footsteps, or any noise apart from the voices above deck. I went to peek again, but was face to shin with the hooded man. I looked up at him, opening my mouth to say something. He put a hand over my mouth and rushed behind the crate.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered into my ear as I struggled silently to escape his grasp. "I'm going to take my hand off, but you need to stay quiet, understand?"

I nodded and he removed his hand.

"I should be asking you that, you don't seem to belong here either." I whispered quietly at him.

He looked thoughtful for a while. I stared at him; I could see the fabric of his hood pointed at the ears. His skin was a faint grey, he was definitely a Dunmer. I continued to look at his features, and then I noticed he was staring at me. I quickly looked down.

"I wanted free passage to Solstheim."

I looked back up at him.

"This ship is going to Solstheim?"

He gave me a weird look. "Why are you on this ship if you don't know where it's going?"

"That's my business."

He gave a low chuckle. "How do you plan on getting off the ship? They'll spot you." I was silent, and he began to talk again. "Show me that I can trust you and I'll let you hide in my crate?"

"I just wanted to leave Skyrim."

"Why? Did you do something illegal?"

He was very pushy. I sighed; I needed him to trust me.

"Some people are looking for me, I thought if I left, well… I'm hoping they'd stop looking."

I looked away, indicating that I was done talking about it.

"I was a thief in Riften; it was all well and good… until I accidently killed someone. The Thieves Guild kicked me out, and with nowhere to go I decided I'd go home. I have family in Solstheim."

He looked down thoughtfully. I just stared at him. He was from Riften.

"H…How long have you lived in Riften?"

He looked up at me. "About five years."

"Then you know what happened there a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, I suppose. One of the people there turned into a werewolf and fled the town. The Jarl sent word to some werewolf hunting group and that was that. At least no one was hurt."

I looked down, remembering the faces of my parents. How scared they were, how scared my older brother was. I could feel the Dunmer's eyes on me.

"I… I don't think we should be out much longer, let's get into the crate." I said quietly, he nodded.

He stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. We walked over to the crate, he got in and I followed. He closed the crate behind us.

"We shouldn't have any issues unless they put the crate down on its side or something." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for this trip to end.

* * *

Some time had passed and the ship seemed to have settled. The Dunmer man had been quiet the whole time, but so had I. I suppose we both had a lot on our mind.

I heard a door open and some footsteps.

"Alright, let's get these crates to Redoran and call it a day at the inn."

"Yes sir."

I heard the Dunmer man gulp. I realised that Redoran probably wasn't a place we wanted to end up at.

I felt the crate shift as men lifted it, grunting and complaining about how heavy it was as they carried it. After some time the men put the crate down with a thud, knocking the Dunmer man and I around.

"Is that our shipment of metals and hide?"

I heard the men stop their conversations and it became completely silent.

"Yes it is, Captain Veleth."

"Hmm… alright, leave it here and my guards will come and check the crates."

There was a sound of footsteps as all the men left the dock.

The Dunmer man looked out one of the small holes in the crate. "Well, we got lucky there. Redoran wouldn't have been good, but if we're going to leave, we should do it now." He opened the crate slightly and looked outside. He sighed in relief as he opened the crate fully and stood up. He helped me out of the crate. "Alright kid, you're on your own now."

"What's your name?"

He turned and looked at me. "I'm Velas, what's yours?"

"I should have seen that coming, I'm Keira."

"Nice name."

He started to walk off. I watched his back as he was almost off the dock. He waved over his shoulder and then he walked into the town. I began to walk off the dock too, realising I didn't want to get caught here.

The town looked very unfriendly, dust covered much of the stands where people were selling goods. The sandy ground covered in rocks and litter. It looked as miserable as I felt. I started to walk through the town, stopping by some stops to see what goods there were. Weapons, animal hides, jewels, even some strange armour that looked like it was made from shells.

I saw what seemed to be an inn; it would be a better place than any. I didn't have any septims, but I was hoping they'd let me stay anyway. I looked up at the sky; the sun was a few hours from setting. I had some time, so I entered the inn.

Inside the inn was lively, a bard was singing and people were laughing and drinking. I walked over to a table and sat down, watching the bard play.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a tavern?" A womanly voice asked.

I turned in its direction and saw a Dunmer women dressed in grey attire and a hood.

"A little, who are you?"

She sat down next to me. "I'm Milore, I'm an alchemist."

What she said made me smile as I remembered Elgrim and his wife back in Riften.

"I use to work for an alchemist and his wife."

"Oh, who were they?"

I looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter now."

Tears started to make their way to the corner of my eyes. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." It was all she said, and all I needed.

We sat there in silence for a time until I overheard a conversation between two Dunmer men.

"The Redoran guards spotted those werewolves again."

"Did they? Where are those things now?"

"They were in the mountains; I hope they don't come down here."

"The moon should be full again tonight, so I would hope not."

I panicked. If they were right about the moon… what would I do? I just couldn't let someone get hurt. I stood and pardoned myself. I stepped out of the inn; it felt like everyone was staring at me. I thought I was going to throw up.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was still there, still safe. I sighed in relief as I sat by the door to the inn. What if he was right? Where would I go?

I shakily stood back up and walked out of the town. I stared up at the mountains in the distance, if there really were other werewolves out there… I had to find them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little bit of a filler chapter, but I think it's an okay chapter. For those who were wondering when Serana would come into the story, it'd be like chapter 5-6, sorry about that. I'm just establishing the OC before getting to the Dawnguard part.**


	3. A New Family

**Bethesda owns the rights to most things in this.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A New Family**

It's funny to think back to that time, when I was barely older than a child. All the pain I hadn't felt yet, all the betrayal. I hadn't known myself then, I never saw what evil truly was, what I was capable of. I had no idea of the things I would do, but that first night in Solstheim was when I got my first glimpse.

A camp in the Moesring Mountains, filled with laughter as people told stories around a warm, glowing campfire, children playing in front of nearby tents. There was a deer slowly cooking above a fire behind the cheerful storytellers. It was a welcoming sight, a happy one. Though like everything else, it didn't last.

I snarled as men raised their blades, heard screaming as I cut them down with my claws, ripping through their flesh. I dragged a woman down, biting her neck, feeling the life leave her body as I heard her children crying for her. I howled in delight, covered in the blood of my victims, looking around with pride at what I did.

The fire had spread across to the tents, the snowy white floor stained with red as bodies laid still, some with deep claw marks and some missing parts of flesh. Many men, women and children lost their lives because of me that night. It was the first time I had ever really experienced the hold Hircine had on me, the first time I ever felt that overwhelming craving to kill.

* * *

I awoke the next morning after reliving the events of the previous night in my dreams. Tears started to run down my face as I remembered what I did to those people, and how much I enjoyed doing it. I didn't know if it was because I was a werewolf, or because of the ominous darkness I've felt inside me. The darkness I wanted to escape more than anything.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

I jumped, the sound of another's voice startling me. I looked in the direction it came from, it was a young woman with brunette hair, and she was wearing clothes made of fur.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She stepped a little closer.

"Don't baby her, Rakel. She killed a lot of innocent people last night." The second voice was more masculine, a males.

"She's a child." The woman argued.

The man looked defeated, he then stared at me. "How long have you been one of us?"

I stared at him; he couldn't possibly have meant what I thought he did. "What do you mean?"

He walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. He leaned in close. "A werewolf." He said with a low growl. At this point I was a little scared.

"I've only transformed twice, I didn't mean to kill them, and I don't know what made me do it." I said quickly. He sighed in defeat and released my arm.

"You win Rakel; the girl can stay with us. Maybe she'll learn some better control."

The woman smiled then looked at me. "I'm Rakel, and that's Majni, our leader. Akar is off hunting though, you'll meet him later."

I looked around; we were at a small camp inside some small icy cave.

"So… you're all werewolves too?"

Majni nodded. "We are. I suppose whoever turned you didn't stay to teach you anything?"

I looked down and sighed. "A werewolf attacked me, I had to kill them."

They both looked shocked. Rakel looked at Majni.

"I told you. I was right not to kill her."

"She seemed like a danger at the time."

Rakel gave Majni a look as another man approached the cave carrying a dead deer. They both looked at him.

"Akar, she finally woke up." Rakel said as she walked over and started helping the man with the deer. He only said one thing to her.

"Hmph."

* * *

I spent the next few days with the Frostmoon pack, learning to hunt and learning about being a werewolf. In some strange way, I felt like I belonged. They saw Lycanthropy as a gift whereas I saw it as a curse, but they did start to convince me.

Rakel was definitely the nicest of them. She was kind and careful with her words. She told me that she always lived in the wilderness; her parents were like us, and part of the pack.

Majni was strict, he tried to help me mentally prepare for the next full moon, to help me control the urge, and he had told me that if I attacked another innocent person, I would no longer be welcome. Despite how he treated me, I knew he cared.

Akar was mostly quiet, he only really communicated in noises and short words to me. He's the one that taught me to hunt, and told me when I can control myself; he'd teach me how to hunt as a wolf too.

It goes without saying that I was slowly starting to love the pack as my own family, since well, they basically were. I was with them for a long time, around seven years.

Of course I had trouble adapting though, but they made sure I didn't hurt anyone else. I trusted them with every fibre of my being. They were all I had.

* * *

It was five years after I met the pack, and they had become more than just my family. They taught me how to better control my werewolf form, I just had to stay calm and let it be. I learnt to accept that side of me, to embrace it like a gift, like it was part of me.

Throughout the time, Majni thought it would be best if I got magic lessons from a mage. I eventually found Neloth, a Dunmer wizard at Tel Mithryn. He taught me and his apprentice Talvas. He was strict and really focused, but I learnt a lot from him.

Akar took it upon himself to teach me how to use a blade, and I wasn't that bad with a sword. While in Nordic form, I took to practicing the art of a spellsword. I wanted to be agile, strong, and still implement my magic into combat. As a werewolf, I wanted to be agile as well, but also fierce.

Akar and I were hunting one night as wolves, it was one of the only times he let me go with him as a wolf. The moon was high in the starry sky, full and beautiful. We ran through the snow covered forest, letting the moons power fuel us.

We caught sight of a few snow foxes; it was the first thing we had found in hours. Akar stepped forward, his claws waiting in anticipation to shred through the flesh of the foxes. I quietly stalked my way around the trees to the other side of them, across from Akar.

Akar was just about to strike when we heard loud roars in the distance with the sound of yelping wolves, the foxes fled at the sound. Without a second thought I had already begun running as fast as I could manage in the direction of the sound, Akar not far behind. We both feared that the commotion could be from our pack.

We weren't prepared for what we found though, dead werewolves laid upon the ground and a group of about four werebears closing in on a cornered werewolf. I was my usual reckless self and ran between them. I growled at the werebears, daring them to attack.

One of them roared and charged at me, but Akar leaped at it from the side. They both landed and rolled across the snow. The other three werebears closed in slightly. I thought I was going to die that night, I'm thankful I didn't. When I saw Majni and Rakel jump in-between me and those things, I was just so glad they found us.

The werebears slowly backed up, knowing they no longer had the upper hand. Eventually they decided it wasn't worth the hassle and started to leave. The werewolf we saved started to whimper at the dead bodies of their pack.

Majni howled, signalling it was time for us to head back; he didn't want any of us to die for revenge against the werebears. My pack started to walk off. I looked back at the werewolf we had just saved; they were still mourning their loss. I approached them and nudged them with my muzzle, trying to get them to follow me, which they eventually did and we all walked back to our cave.

* * *

Hjordis was a good edition to our pack. It did take her some time to get use to us, but soon she welcomed us as her new pack. Even though I only knew her for two years, she was just as important to me.

The morning after she first joined us was the hardest for her. Our hunting didn't go well; we all sat in our cave, hungry. Eager for the sun to raise so we could hunt in our true forms.

I felt the moons power get weak and soon enough my limbs were contorting back to normal. My bones and skin shrinking, the pain now was only mild compared to when I was younger.

I looked at Hjordis and passed her some clothing.

"Thank you."

We all started to dress. Majni approached Hjordis and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." He didn't wait for her reply and just walked over to Akar. Both of them grabbed a bow and quiver and went off to hunt. I grabbed my sword and started to make my way out.

"Keira, where are you going?" Rakel called. I turned back and stared at her.

"I have to go see Neloth, I have a lesson today."

She ran over to me. "Under last night's circumstances, I'm pretty sure you can miss one lesson."

I started backing up. "Yeah well, tell Neloth that, I'll be back soon." I waved at her as I walked off.

After some time I made it to the Ashlands, I always hated that place. It was usually okay, just a few ash hopers would attack, but nothing I couldn't handle. However this time was different. As I made my way through the Ashlands, everything was normal, until I spotted three humanoid looking creatures in the distance, they were heading towards me.

I placed my hand on my swords hilt just in case as I approached them. The closer I got, the more horrific the creatures looked. They were made of ash, and had red glowing eyes. One of them had a two-handed sword, another had a long sword, and the third wasn't holding anything.

Eventually there wasn't much distance left between me and them. I stopped walking, but they didn't, they were still heading towards me. I drew my sword, their intention was clear.

The hand of the one that wasn't holding anything started to glow and was soon on fire. It threw a bolt of fire at me; I leaped to the side and rolled across the ground. As I got back on my feet, the one with the long sword ran over and swung his blade. I parried and swung my sword into its side, it didn't wail or show any sign of injury.

I kicked the creature back as the two-handed swordsman creature ran towards me, blade above its head. It dodged the creature I kicked and brought it's blade down. I side stepped the blade and punched my left hand into its chest. I could feel the texture of its ashy flesh on my hand.

My hand released a wave of ice as the creature started to freeze from the inside out. I removed my hand and cut the creature down with my sword. The creature with the long sword took this as an opportunity to attack and charged again. I dodge slightly, but wasn't fast enough. I felt a slight pain as the blade ran across my left shoulder.

The other creature fired two more bolts at me. I quickly created a wall of ice in front of me, fully aware that the creature to my left still had access to me. The bolts hit the wall and started to ooze and melt where the fire bolts had hit it, I could see the creature staring at me through the hole it melted in the wall.

The creature with the long sword took another swing at me from the side, I ducked and the blade embedded itself into the icy wall. The wall was starting to crack around the blade. I stood and used the momentum to thrust my blade through the creatures head, taking it straight off.

The creature's body fell, the red eyes in its head going dim. I pushed the head off my sword. I looked through the hole in the icy wall; the creature's hands were glowing, I recognised the spell immediately.

I dropped to the ground as a ball of fire hit the wall of ice, melting the top half of the wall completely. I scrambled to my feet and moved quickly, running straight at that thing. With frost appearing to be my best bet, I casted a frost rune under its feet. The rune exploded as shards of ice were sprayed through the air.

I created another ice wall in front of me; I could hear the ice from the rune hit the wall, some shards penetrating it and hitting me. After the shards stopped, I peeked around the wall, the creature laid still. It was covered in ice shards, its eyes dim.

I accessed the damage as I sheathed my sword. My left shoulder was still bleeding, but I had a new injury, two shards were stuck in my right thigh, my wall must have been weak.

I sat down and leaned against the wall. The shards were already starting to melt against my skin. I grabbed one of the shards and pulled it, I felt slight pain as I felt it slide out of my thigh. Blood started to escape from my wound. We lacked our rapid healing ability in our true form during the day.

I pulled out the second shard; I was losing a lot of blood. My eyes started to close as I began to black out. I barely saw the shadowy figure that approached me.

"Keira, is that you?" I heard the figure ask before passing out.

* * *

"You know this girl?"

"Yes, I met her a few years back."

"I've never seen her before, she doesn't live here?"

"I haven't seen her in years, how would I know?"

I opened my eyes slightly; two blurry figures were standing over me, arguing.

"Ah, she's waking up." One of the figures said.

"Keira, do you remember me?" Said the other figure, I recognised their voice, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Where am I?" I asked as my vision started to focus a little.

"You're at the temple in Raven Rock." The first voice said, it sounded like an older man. I blinked as my vision started to focus properly, I saw two Dunmer men. One was older and had long blonde hair with a beard to match. The other was someone I definitely recognised.

"Velas, it's been a while." I said as I tried to get up, my right thigh erupting in pain. I winced but still managed to sit up.

Velas looked concerned. "I saw you fighting some ash spawn in the Ashlands."

"Yes, and I find that hard to believe." The older man interrupted.

"Why?" I asked as I examined myself, my thigh and shoulder were bandaged.

"Velas said you fought them with frost magic and it was very effective, but frost magic isn't a viable strategy against ash spawn."

Velas looked up at him. "Elder Othreloth, I assure you, she was using frost magic."

"I was." I said as I stood up, I winced again as the pain almost caused me to fall down. I tried to stand regardless as I attempted to focus on anything else.

"I told you." Velas said smugly.

I looked at the Elder. "What were those things?"

"They are known as ash spawns. I believe they are the re-animations of the cremated remains of the Dunmer."

"If that's true, then I'm sorry I had to kill them." I said sincerely.

I looked around the room for my sword, but couldn't see it.

Velas noticed me looking around. "Your sword is in the other room." Velas said as he tried to help me walk.

"It's already nightfall, so I don't think it's wise to go home tonight." The Elder said.

I turned to him. "I should go, my family would be worried."

"You can barely walk and you intend to travel home at night while injured?"

He made sense and I knew it.

"I'll stay for the night only."

* * *

The next day my pack was worried about me, but I assured them I was fine. I wasn't allowed to hunt or leave the cave while my injuries healed. I took to helping Hjordis adjust with the pack, teaching her our way of life. She told me that werebear attacks are more common in the part of Solstheim she was from.

She said they had the advantage over us because they had the will to transform when they liked, and we had to succumb to the moons will. She told me about a pack of werewolves in Skyrim that didn't have to obey the moon, but I figured it was only a fable. I really did enjoy talking to Hjordis though.

After I got well, I started to visit the temple and see Velas. He told me about how he found me that day with the ash spawn and about his time at the temple. He would often ask me about where I go on Solstheim, but I would always avoid it. I couldn't let my pack be in danger from anything, it wasn't that I thought Velas was dangerous, or that he'd tell someone, I just couldn't let it be a possibility.

Velas and I became fast friends over the next two years. Hjordis settled in and started hunting with us. Life was really good again, until one day when I visited Velas.

As I approached Raven Rock, I heard the sound of screaming. I sprinted towards the town and was met with the sight of an attack on the town by werebears. It was the middle of the day, so I didn't have any advantage over them.

People were hiding from the werebears as they rummaged through the streets. Redoran soldiers were attempting to fight off the werebears. I caught sight of a woman and a child hiding behind a cart, two werebears were close to them, but they hadn't noticed the people yet.

I ran into the town, right towards one of the werebears near the cart. I drew my sword and jumped onto its back, embedding my blade into it. It roared in pain as it stood, trying to get me off. I placed my left hand on its back, sending shocks through its body. It continued to roar as the other werebear noticed me.

It came running over as I pulled my sword out and jumped off the werebear. Its lifeless body fell to the ground, its body contracting back to its true form. The second werebear jumped at me with its teeth bare. I dropped my sword and grabbed its jaw as we both fell to the ground, trying desperately to stop it from closing its mouth on me.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at the woman and child. I was thankful when they took my advice and ran off.

I tried to push the werebear off me with my legs when it started to make horrifically painful noises, and then its body collapsed on me.

I pushed the werebear off me to reveal about half a dozen arrows sticking out of its back. I looked beyond its body to see Velas standing there with a bow.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"I've been better." I said as I stood up. I dusted myself off, picked up my sword and walked over to Velas.

"These things, what are they?" Velas asked. I stared at him, debating whether or not to reveal what they were.

"I don't know, but they appear to be people." I said as I nudged the body of the reverted werebear with my foot.

"We should help drive the rest of them off, and then we can worry about what they are."

"Alright, let's do it." I said as I wiped the blood off my sword.

The rest of the battle didn't last long; the werebears probably didn't expect such a resistance. The battle helped me see that maybe there was some good in me though, I saved people, I helped, I did something right.

After I returned to Frostmoon Crag, I told my pack about the attack. I also told them that I wanted to return to Skyrim. Majni wasn't thrilled by my choice, but he knew it was something I had to do. I saw something good inside me, I had to go back and fix things.

It was the first time I thought I could do something right, that the darkness I felt wouldn't win. After running for seven years, I was finally ready to go back and face my family, the darkness, and even myself.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you like the chapter.**


	4. Back To Skyrim

**Bethesda owns content, I only own my OC. Also a special birthday shout out to one of my good friends.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE!**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Back To Skyrim**

My fingers strained as I gripped onto the rugged rocks of the small mountain that formed one of Helgen's walls. I used the shadow of night as my shield as I climbed over the top. The former town was quiet as the night clouded its streets.

Helgen was a blooming town until a few weeks ago. I heard stories of a dragon attacking the town, at the time I thought dragons were just tales. All I knew was Helgen was no longer a friendly town since bandits now occupied it, which was why I was there.

When I returned to Skyrim I went to Riften, but my family no longer lived there. I eventually went back to Ivarstead, but I didn't want to be recognised so it was only for a night. I found out that Temba was having trouble with bears and wanted some killed. I did that for her that night and left the pelts in front of her house with a note that simply said I'm sorry.

I started finding people that needed help or protection and well… helped them. At first it was only around The Rift, then Whiterun Hold. That's what brought me to Helgen; the bandits there took a child from Riverwood and were asking for ransom. I got a bit of a reputation for helping people for free. Soon enough I was known as The Spellweaver by the people.

The bandits took a child named Dorthe, her parents contacted me to help get her back, and so I accepted. Helgen wasn't far away from Riverwood, the hard part was getting in, but after I noticed the small mountain I knew that was the way to go.

I watched the town carefully; lights were on in one of the stone buildings with a faint sound of laughter coming from it. I could only see four guards watching the building, one on a high tower, two on walls and one in the street.

The building was across from my position. The tower with the guard was to my left and just above the mountains height; I drew my sword and snuck along the mountain top. I knew I had to be quick or I would be caught. I casted ice at the tower's wall and leaped from the mountain onto the ice.

I felt the ice under my feet start to crack. I jumped towards the ledge above me, just barely catching it with my left hand. I didn't hear the guard's footsteps; I was still in the clear. I grabbed the ledge with my other hand and pulled myself up.

The guard didn't see it coming, I ran up to them, covering their mouth with my left hand as my blade entered their back. I felt them get weak as their life left their body. I silently laid their body on the ground and cleaned my sword off.

I ran down the tower's staircase and across the wall. The second guard was standing just beyond where another tower once stood. I hid behind the debris of the former tower as I watched the guard carefully. He had a bow, and so did the guard on the wall beyond him.

I sheathed my sword and focused my hands. They started to glow an icy blue as I watched the guard. I shot an icy spear at the guard, it penetrated his back as I rushed forward, grabbing the bow from his hands and an arrow from his quiver. I aimed and shot the arrow at the guard on the other wall. The guard turned towards the noise as the arrow pierced his throat; he started to make gargling sounds.

The guard in the street rushed over to the wall for a better look at what was happening. I leaped off the wall, landing on him and sending electricity through his body. He was dead by the time his body hit the floor.

I quickly looked around for more guards, luckily for me there weren't any. I walked over to the stone building and looked in the window, it looked like a barrack. There were a few bandits sitting around a fire inside, talking and enjoying a meal, but no sign of Dorthe.

I walked over to another door, but it was locked. I placed my hand against the lock, my hand heated up as I melted the lock. Soon enough the lock fell, I caught it with my free hand and placed it on the floor. I opened the door; the room was dark but no sign of her yet.

I walked into the room and down a hallway, there was a caged off room with a small table inside. A guard was sitting at the table; a sword was resting on the table. Dorthe was in the room, sitting on the floor, her hands tied together with rope.

I snuck up to the cage bars that kept Dorthe from me, there was more bars to the right and left of the room. I figured the bars to the left were connected to the room with the other bandits. At this point I was done with sneaking around.

I stood back, my hands glowing blue.

"Dorthe get out of the way!" I shouted. She was startled as she looked up and saw me, but she listened to me and scurried to the side. I froze the bars; the guard got up and shouted for the others. I casted a frost rune on the bars and got down.

The rune set off, ice shards shattering the bars and crashing into the stone walls. The guard screamed as he was penetrated by ice shards. I stood up and ran into the room. I grabbed Dorthe's arm with my left hand and froze the other door with my right. We heard the sound of bandits bashing on the icy bars as we ran down the hallway.

* * *

The sun started to rise on the walk back to Riverwood, Dorthe had been quiet the whole time and I was too busy watching our backs to start a conversation. Once Riverwood was in view however, Dorthe stopped, I copied her action. She looked at her feet.

"Thank you for saving me." She said with a slight sad tone. I looked out over the river to our left, trying to think of how to make her feel better.

"So I heard you want to be a blacksmith."

I could see her look up from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, but papa said I'm not ready for weapons. So I make a lot of horseshoes and hobnails."

I turned towards her. "You'll be ready someday, now let's not keep your parents worrying too long."

She nodded and we continued up the road to Riverwood. I fixed my hood as we entered the town, making sure it covered my face. Alvor and Sigrid were both at the forge when we approached and dropped everything when they saw us to hug their daughter.

Sigrid held her daughter tightly as Alvor stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you; I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have to repay me." I said as I took a step back. Sigrid stood up and looked at me.

"Nonsense, you can join us for supper tonight."

"Please Sigrid; we have no idea if the Spellweaver will even be around tonight."

I stared at them, they were so humbled. I wanted to accept their offer; I had been on my own for a long time. "I'd love to." I said.

They both looked at me with shocked expressions.

* * *

I spent the first part of the day talking and playing with Dorthe and her friend Frodnar. Around noon I noticed Sigrid watching us from the front of her house. I approached the railing where Sigrid was watching us from.

"It's truly amazing what you do, Spellweaver." She said as she continued to watch her daughter.

I was taken aback, I didn't consider what I did to be amazing, I still killed people, I know they aren't innocent people, but I wasn't innocent either. "I wouldn't exactly say that. " I said and then I walked up the stairs and passed her into the forge. Alvor looked up from his forge and gestured to my sword.

"Can I take a look at your sword?" He asked. I stared at him in consideration. I decided it would be alright and unsheathed my sword. He took the sword and started making interested noises as he examined it.

"Did you find something interesting?" I asked nonchalantly.

"This is stalhrim, fine workmanship, where did you get it?"

I didn't want to tell him I got it from Solstheim; I didn't want anyone to know anything about my background. "I bought it; I got a fair price on it."

"It was a good deal, this sword is one of the best I've seen."

"Very."

He handed the sword back and I put it back in its sheath. I received the sword from my pack when I left Solstheim; at that point it had been two years since I left. I made a name for myself and tried to put my past behind me in those two years. I always considered my pack to be family though, I never forgot them.

* * *

After supper Sigrid offered me a bed for the night, to which I declined. I had already been too much trouble. Instead I took a room at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Concern filled me as I knew I had to travel to Whiterun in the morning. It would be the first time I'd been there in thirteen years.

Travelling to Whiterun was uneventful for the most part, a few wolves and deer, none of which I paid attention to and they returned the favour. I couldn't help but feel sad after Whiterun came into view and I saw the farm where I once lived. I could tell it had a new occupant that had been taking good care of it, I was thankful for that.

The town seemed smaller than I remembered since I was now older, but I recognised some faces. One person in particular, Adrianne Avenicci, she was someone I was friends with as a child. I watched her hammer a sword at the bench in front of the blacksmith forge; I decided to talk to her.

I approached the shop, reading the front sign as I did so. "Warmaiden's, that's an interesting name."

She was a little startled then turned to me. "Ah, yes. It was a nickname my father gave me. What can I do for you?" She asked as she started cleaning her hands with a rag. I wasn't really after anything, I just wanted to talk to someone I knew from before my life went bad, just to feel normal for once.

"I was just looking around." I said. I noticed that she started looking at me more carefully.

"Do I know you?" She questioned. "You seem familiar."

I started to get nervous. "I don't think we've met."

She took a step forward. "Yes we have, you were that Nord girl with the magic."

I assessed the situation, making sure no guards were around to see.

"Come with me." I said as I grabbed her arm and lead her behind the building. I started pacing a little.

"So it is you, you're Keira."

As she finished talking I rushed forward and pinned her against the wall of the building and covered her mouth. She looked shocked and struggled a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you Adrianne; I just need you to not say my name out loud." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and I let go. I took a few steps back. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have a bounty on your head?" She asked as she stared at me.

"No, I don't have a bounty."

Her face hardened and her stance became opposing.

"Unless you've paid for killing Salyon, I would say you do."

I stared at her desperately. "I'm the Spellweaver, I've been repaying for my mistakes."

She relaxed a little and looked away. "You're the Spellweaver? I'm sorry."

It had been two years since I returned to Skyrim, and two years since I gained enough courage to come back to Whiterun in hopes that my family had moved back there. I looked at the ground. "Do you know if my family moved back to Whiterun?"

I could hear her sigh. "They haven't."

"I'll let you continue your work, I won't be any trouble." I started to walk back to the front of the building.

"You were only a child, I'm sorry I got defensive." She said softly.

I stopped walking and turned back to her. "My childhood ended the second I took his life." I turned back and continued walking.

* * *

I spent the day in Whiterun. I bought a new sheath for my sword and some bandages. I talked to the people, no one really recognised me, but I had a feeling a few people had a suspicion. Ysolda asked if she knew me, she was one of the children I talked to back then. Olava gave me a strange look, I'm pretty sure she had an idea who I was.

I stayed until nightfall, and then I decided night was the best time to leave. I could make good time using the moons power to run faster, further. However it seemed fate had another idea in mind for me.

I was in the Belethor's General Goods store when I heard the commotion. I came out of the store, people were screaming and running passed me. Guards were charging in the opposite direction than the fleeing civilians. I followed them, and what I saw made me so angry.

Three people were attacking the innocent people and guards of Whiterun with some kind of strange magic. I picked up the pace towards them.

Adrianne was still at the forge; she had picked up a mace and was holding her stance as one of the people took notice of her. It was a woman, wielding a dagger and closing in on Adrianne.

I shot an ice shard at their hand, causing them to drop the dagger; they turned to me and hissed. I stared at their now exposed teeth. Sharp fangs were clearly visible as they bared their teeth.

"Vampires..." I whispered to myself. Adrianne took this as an opportunity and slammed her mace into the things arm. The vampire wailed as its attention was now on Adrianne. I ran forward and tackled the vampire down. "Run Adrianne." I said as I pinned the vampire's arms down. Adrianne ran off towards the town market place. The vampire below me struggled under my grasp. I sent electricity through her body as she howled in pain. I locked eyes with her, watching as they became lifeless.

The vampire turned to dust underneath me. I stood up and drew my blade. Guards and vampires were fighting in the street; a few dead bodies littered the ground. There were more vampires than I thought, I counted five… six.

I ran into the chaos to help the guards. A male vampire attacked me; I blocked his blade with my own and pushed him back. Our swords clashed over and over until a guard snuck over and slammed his shield into the vampire from behind.

I struck my blade through the vampire's neck. He grasped at the sword, trying desperately to remove it. He turned to dust around my sword as I heard another vampire running up behind me. I brought my elbow back, smacking the vampire in the face.

I turned to finish the vampire off, but another one had come up to me. It thrusted a sword into my stomach, I dropped my sword and grabbed the blade. I tried to send electricity through the sword as the vampire placed its hand on my chest.

I could feel it draining the life out of me, and then it shrieked as a blade came through its chest. It turned to dust, revealing a woman standing there with her blade drawn.

She wore nicely fitted steel armour, red face paint in lines across her face. A shield sat on her back as she brought her sword back from where the vampire once stood. I had no idea who she was at the time, not that it mattered. I never saw her again.

I felt weak and fell to my knees, my eyes slowly closing as I fell forward. I watched the feet of vampires and guards as they fought each other before my vision went black.

* * *

I woke the morning after the event. I could feel bandages where my injuries once were. No doubt the moons power healed them as I slept. I sat up and looked around the room, I was in a bed. Pictures filled the walls, wooden tables sat next to the bed on either side, a wooden chest of drawers across the room. A single plate of fruit lay upon one of the wooden tables.

There was a knock at the door and soon it opened. Adrianne walked in and looked at me. "You're awake."

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and sat there for a few seconds before responding. "What happened?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, vampires attacked the town, you saved me, and that's all I saw of the battle."

I then noticed she was holding my sword. "You have my sword?"

She set it down next to me. "I only sharpened it."

"Oh, thank you. Adrianne, how did I live?"

"You fell in battle, Alexis said you mustn't have had any experience against vampires, she saved you and brought you to the Bannered Mare where mostly everyone was hiding from the vampires. My husband and I took you here to rest since I know who you really are."

"And who is Alexis?"

She laughed. "Alexis the Brave, she's better known as the Dragonborn now though."

"The Dragonborn, you mean those dragon stories are real?"

"Yes, a dragon attacked just outside of Whiterun two weeks ago."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; it just all seemed like some child's tale. Dragons and vampires, it sounded like the world was coming to an end.

I decided to spend the next few days in Whiterun helping Adrianne at the forge. I wanted to repay her for helping me, but that's when an Orsimer man approached me.

He looked at me with great interest. "Are you the Spellweaver?" He asked as he locked eyes with me.

"Yes." I answered as I walked closer to him.

"My name is Durak, I'm with the Dawnguard."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, enjoy your day.**


	5. The Dawnguard

**Bethesda owns content and all that. Also, I'll be releasing these every Saturday or Sunday GMT+10.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Dawnguard**

Durak cleared his throat. "The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace; the Spellweaver would be a great edition to the cause. What do you say?"

I eyed him carefully. "What is the Dawnguard?"

"We're vampire hunters. We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum wherever we find them."

The Dawnguard seemed to be just as bad as the Silver Hand.

"I'm not interested."

He sighed and stepped closer. "That's what everybody says, right up until they find their throat being ripped out by a pack of hungry vampires."

I stepped closer as well until we were face to face. "I think I'll take my chances."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, neither giving up. Durak snorted and backed up.

"If you change your mind, we'll be at Fort Dawnguard in the Dayspring Canyon, ask for Isran. He turned and begun to walk off. I thought back to that night when the vampires attacked Whiterun, how close Adrianne came to dying and how those vampires didn't care about the innocent people they were hurting. I rubbed my forehead with my right hand and sighed in frustration.

"Wait!" I called out to Durak; he stopped just a few feet from the city gates. He turned and started heading back. I started walking to meet him half way.

"Yeah, you change your mind?" He asked smugly.

"There was a vampire attack here recently."

He became serious. "I know, I was told you and the Dragonborn helped stop it, I was hoping to get both of you to join, but it seems she's no longer here."

"How frequent are the attacks? Was this an isolated case?"

We both watched each other carefully. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"No, they've been attacking towns and cities all over Skyrim."

I thought on it for a second. "So you want to stop them, or are you just hunting them for fun?"

"We want to put an end to the vampires, and I believe that involves stopping them."

I furrowed my brow, they were doing it for the wrong reasons, but they were doing it nonetheless. "I'll join until we stop them, I won't be staying after."

He nodded. "That's good enough for us, Spellweaver. Be at Fort Dawnguard in a few days."

"Understood, I'll be there."

Durak took his leave and I was left there slightly regretting my decision. It felt wrong to join them, but they knew more about this than I did, I had little choice. People could die if I didn't accept.

* * *

I arrived at Dayspring Canyon a few days later, it took some time to locate, but well worth it, it was stunning.

I stepped out into the canyon, lush trees and grass were scattered around the path, mountains in the far distance were covered in snow and a misty fog surround the peaks. There was a small lake that had water running down from the mountains and thick ice stuck to the edges. Deer were seen in the small forest around me, even some near the small lake.

I watched in awe as I took in the sight. I then noticed a man standing near one of the trees; he noticed me too then approached me.

"Oh, hey there, are you here to join the Dawnguard too?"

I fixed my hood and cleared my voice. "Uh, yeah, I suppose I am."

"Truth is I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you." He did seem nervous.

"It's fine by me; I'm not too sure if I want to even be here."

He gave me an odd look, like he couldn't believe I wouldn't want to join. As we walked he started talking again, I wasn't quite sure what he was saying, I was too amazed by the sight of the fort. It was tall and ominous in structure, but there were barely any defences or guards. They were lucky it was well hidden.

The few people that were there didn't speak to us as we approached the fort, they just stared. We eventually made it to the stairs that lead inside. The man I had been walking with turned to me. "I guess this is it. Wish me luck."

I nodded and he ran inside.

I approached the guard in front. "Here to join the Dawnguard?" He asked as he watched me carefully.

"I suppose I am."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside."

"Can I trust him?"

"You can."

I fixed my hood again and leaned on the stone rail of the staircase. "Have you worked with him before then?" I asked as I looked up at the fort.

"I have. There was a time, years ago, when we were both members of the Vigilants, and both equally dissatisfied with them. Their hearts are in the right place, of course, but Isran and I were never comfortable. We left together, but that partnership didn't last very long. I didn't agree with some of his methods."

I looked at him. "What methods?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "Go on inside, Isran would want to talk to you."

I was about to protest but let it go. "Okay, thank you for the talk." I stood up straight and started to head inside.

"May you always prevail." I heard him say as I entered the fort.

The fort was kind of dark and dusty inside, it was clear they had only just revived the order. I saw the man that walked up with me standing there watching two other men talking. One looked like he was a Vigil of Stendarr; I instantly stepped back. It was just instinct at this point, even though I knew he wouldn't attack me when I wasn't in werewolf form.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago." One of the men said, he clearly looked annoyed.

"You know why I'm here; the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

This completely grabbed my attention and I watched the men carefully.

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

I stared at the man that was supposedly Isran, looks like I didn't have to look too hard for him.

"Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know."

The Vigilant sighed and turned away from Isran. Isran looked up at the other recruit and me, and then looked straight at me. "You must be the Spellweaver?" He asked as he stepped forward.

"I am and I'm here to join." After their conversation, it was clearer than ever that I needed to help them stop the vampires.

"Glad to hear it. I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires while we're getting the fort back into shape. Tolan was telling me about a cave some of the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks."

"And what would you have me do then?" I watched him carefully, still unsure if I could trust him.

He turned to the Vigil of Stendarr. "Tolan here can fill you in on; I think it was Dimhollow Crypt?"

I turned the Vigil and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, that's it, Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked..." Tolan looked down again, he was clearly upset.

Isran looked back at me again. "That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there. And take a look around the fort before you go, there should be armour and a weapon for you."

"I think I'll keep the weapon I have if it's all the same to you."

Isran stared at me. "That's fine." He said. He seemed impressed by me.

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow Crypt, it's the least I can do for my fallen comrades." Tolan offered.

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea." Isran said, and both were soon arguing.

I shook my head. "Thank you, but I don't need help."

Tolan glared at me. "I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you." He then turned and stormed off.

Isran took one look at me then looked over to the other recruit in the room. I looked down as Isran started addressing the other man. I sighed in defeat and turned to the rest of the fort. It was time to go find some gear.

I eventually found some armour and walked out of the fort, the guard there glanced at me. "Isran found something for you to do, eh? I thought he'd like you. Good luck!"

I adjusted the armour I was wearing and glared at him. "I hate this armour." I said as I passed him. I could hear him snickering to himself as I walked away. Isran had told me on my way out that the crypt was a small distance up a trail to some shrine near the Hall of the Vigilant. I knew I was in for a long trip.

* * *

I arrived at the Hall of the Vigilant and continued to the crypt. I then saw a few stairs leading to a narrow looking cave.

"Well, that looks like the place." I said as I stood at the caves entrance. I stepped inside the cave slowly, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and soon enough I could see perfectly. I kept walking further into the cave, and eventually it opened up into a cavern. There was a river going through the middle of the cavern. I stood in awe as I took in the view.

"These Vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall." A mysterious voice echoed from the opposite side of the cavern. I instantly got down behind a rock and carefully peaked over the top as I searched the cavern.

"To come in here alone... a fool like all the rest of them." Another voice said. I stopped peaking over the rock, and then heard the sound of footsteps, but they didn't sound normal, they weren't a kind of shoe.

"He fought well enough though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him."

I looked again and saw a black, muscular looking dog creature. Its red eyes glowed as it looked out over the cavern. I quickly got back behind the rock. I had no idea what that was or how I was going to fight it.

"Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable." There was definitely two people talking on the other side of the cavern. By the way they were talking, they were likely vampires.

"All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon."

Yeah, they were definitely vampires. It was then that I noticed a small building in the cavern; it appeared to be some kind of tower.

"I wish Lokil would hurry it up. I have half a mind to return to the castle and tell Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to." I had no idea what the vampires were talking about, but I needed to get to that tower.

"And I have half a mind to tell Lokil of your disloyalty."

I started to crawl down the rocks of the river to get across to the tower.

"You wouldn't dare. Now shut up and keep watch."

The vampires went quiet as I started carefully climbing the rocks on the other side of the river. I slowly climbed up the side and crawled towards the tower. I could hear the footsteps of the strange dog near the path that connected where the tower was to the rest of the cavern.

I got in the tower quickly and leaned against the wall in relief. I sighed and pushed up the wall to my feet. The tower was pretty small but there were some stairs. I walked up the stairs and saw a window that overlooked the cavern.

I looked out the window. The strange dog was returning to the rest of the cavern and away from the tower. There was indeed two vampires standing across the cavern, they were in front of a gate of some kind, but then I noticed what was at their feet. Two piles of dust, presumably the two names they mentioned, but there was a body I recognised, Tolan.

I stepped to the side; I didn't want to be seen. I then noticed my armour hit a chain. The chain made a clanking sound as it moved from the force of me hitting it. I froze instantly.

"Did you hear that?" One of the vampires asked.

"No need to worry. Caves make sounds all the time." The other vampire said casually. I let out a sigh of relief, if I was going to be caught, it would be by my terms. I stared at the chain, I wasn't completely sure what it did, but I wanted to find out.

I drew my sword and placed my hand on the chain.

"Here goes nothing." I said under my breath. I pulled the chain and got behind the wall at the top of the stairs. The cavern started to shake a little as a screeching sound originated from the gate across the cavern. The gate slowly started to rise.

"I told you." One of the vampires said.

"Let's just go kill them." The other vampire said.

I heard the dog's footsteps as it sprinted towards the tower. It entered and came storming up the stairs. I stabbed my sword down into its back as it approached the top of the stairs. It soon went quiet as its body collapsed to the ground. I removed my sword as one of the vampires ran into the tower.

I threw a fireball at the vampire before it even noticed me. Its body became engulfed in flames as it screamed in agony. The other vampire walked up behind it and stared at it. I ran down the stairs and pushed the vampire that was on fire into the other. It panicked as it caught its friend, its hands started to burn as their friend turned to dust; it stepped back out of the tower.

I stood at the tower's door and watched as the vampire stared at me with its cold eyes.

"What have you done?" It screeched at me.

"It was nothing compared to what I'm about to do." I said as I walked closer to the vampire.

"You really think you can…"

I threw my sword at the vampire; the blade penetrated its throat. The vampire tried to pull the sword out as it slowly stopped moving and turned to dust, my sword landed in the pile of its ashes.

I walked over and picked the sword up. "Sorry for not letting you finish there." I said as I sheathed my weapon. I walked over to the body of Tolan and leaned down next to it. "May you find peace in Sovngarde." I gave him a moment of silence before continuing through the now opened gate.

I walked through what looked like the halls of a tomb that eventually lead down to what seemed like an underground stream. I followed the stream for a few seconds until the ground started moving in front of me. A skeleton slowly rose from the ground and stared at me as it made this terribly annoying sound, like clattering bones.

I instantly grabbed the skeleton with my left hand and froze it as I drew my sword. I pushed the skeleton down as a vampire noticed and came running down the stairs, its hands glowed red as it approached. I ducked under the red beam it casted on me and stabbed my sword into its stomach, piercing through it.

It cried as another skeleton approached from behind it. I pushed the vampire along with my sword that was still embedded in the vampire and charged the skeleton. The vampire turned to dust as my blade connected with the skeleton. The dust sprayed over me as I tackled the skeleton down to the ground. It shattered when I started chopping away at it with my sword.

I took a second to compose myself. I was on my knees with my sword slightly embedded in the ground as pieces of bone littered the floor around me. I lost myself in the moment for a second and I wasn't entirely sure why.

I slowly stood up and pulled my sword out of the ground. I continued to walk until I came up to another gate. There was a lever next to the gate. I wrapped my fingers around the lever and slowly pushed it up, and soon enough the gate roared to life as it started to rise.

I walked into a room that had some sarcophagi and dead draugrs lying around. I became uneasy as I walked through the room and over to some stairs that lead further down into the crypt.

As I came down the stairs I saw a draugr and a vampire that had engaged in combat. I then noticed a second draugr fighting another one of those hellish dogs. The room was filled with pillars on either side, so it would be easy to sneak up on them.

I silently ran up to the first pillar. I careful scooted around it and ran to the next one. I clenched the sword in my hand as the sounds of fighting echoed from the other side of the pillar. I ran around the side and saw the horrific dog fighting the draugr.

I rushed forward and placed my left hand on the dogs back as I brought my blade up. I shocked the dog and brought my blade down, taking the draugrs left arm off. The dog fell to the ground as I turned my hand and side slashed my sword into the draugrs side.

It brought its only arm up to use a spell. Its hand glowed blue and an ice spike flew from it. I side stepped; I could feel the cold breeze coming from the shard as it passed my face. I put my free hand on the hilt of my sword and pulled the sword out of the draugr. I brought the blade back and swung it into the draugrs neck. Its head flew off its shoulders from the force of my swing.

By now the vampire in the room had killed the other draugr. The vampire turned to me.

"You're not one of us." She accused with a slight growl.

I stepped closer. "Oh, what gave it away?" I asked as my free hand started to become engulfed in flames. The vampire lunged, but I side stepped then grabbed her arm. I let the fire flow through me as I burnt her arm. She wailed in pain and tried to pull her arm back. I dropped my sword and put my other hand on her sleeve and slowly started to burn her clothes. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

The vampire cried as she caught fire. I let go and she fell to her knees.

I watched her turn to dust. I looked down at my sword; I could have given her a less painful death. I picked my sword up and walked over to yet another gate. I pulled the chain next to the door as I cleaned my sword off.

I followed the dark tunnel until it opened up to some small underground lake. A sloped hill lay beyond the lake. I approached the edge of the water; there was something off about this place.

Three skeletons rose out of the small lake and slowly started to walk over to me.

"Easy." I said to myself. I charged up a bolt and unleashed it upon the lake. Electricity ran through the water and shocked the skeletons. Their bones started to snap under the current and soon collapsed back into the water.

A bolt of electrify hit my right arm, the burning sensation caused me to drop my sword. I backed up and looked up the rocky hill to see a vampire staring down at me with its hand charging another bolt.

"Is that the best you got?!" I yelled at the vampire. It smirked at me and unleashed another bolt. I jumped out of the way and rolled behind a rock near the river. I reached for my sword then remembered I dropped it. I grunted in annoyance and leaned against the rock. I couldn't get across the lake while she could shock it.

I saw another bolt land a few feet in front of me, I was pinned. I was a destruction mage, but I did know a little about conjuration. I concentrated on the spell, and soon enough a mystical looking bow appeared in front of me. I reached out and grabbed the bow.

I pulled back the string as a magical arrow appeared on the bow. I waited a few seconds and another bolt hit the ground. I shot up and turned towards the vampire, aiming the bow as I did so. I released the arrow and watched as it flew through the air.

The vampire's eyes widened as the arrow pierced its chest. The bow vanished as I let it go and ran out from behind the rock. I grabbed my sword as I passed it and ran through the water. I could see the vampire fall down from the corner of my eye.

I ran up the sloped hill and towards the vampire. My blade penetrated its heart when I stabbed my sword into it. The vampire turned to dust around my sword.

"That was close." I said breathlessly. I looked towards the only other doorway and kept going. The next room definitely looked like a crypt, like some kind of burial chamber. There were many shelves along the room. However as I walked into the room, a vampire swung at me from my right, I barely managed to block the strike.

I pushed the vampire back and swung at her, my burnt arm aching in protest as I did so. The vampire blocked my swing; we repeated this a few times before another one of those dogs ran out and grabbed my left leg in its bite.

Its bite was icy and painful. I turned my attention to the dog for a few seconds as I stabbed my sword into its head causing it to let go. I pulled my sword out of its corpse and turned in time to catch the vampires strike. I managed to react fast enough so the blade went through the gap between my arm and torso.

I punched the vampire with my left hand to disorientate her. She growled and retracted her sword. The vampire struck again, I ducked and rushed her, positioning my blade to fall into her. She screamed into my ear as we fell and she turned to dust under me.

I pushed off the ground as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. I turned and created a wall of ice at the entrance between the shelves. There was a sound of hissing and growling originating from the annoyed vampire on the other side.

I stood up and stared at the ice wall. I started to feel tired as I casted two fire runes on either shelf. I stepped back and charged a fireball as I waited for the runes. They soon exploded, melting the wall and slighting scorching the vampire. It rushed into the space between the shelves as I unleashed the ball of fire.

The vampire screamed as it was pushed back and turned to dust before it hit the floor. I collapsed and crawled to the shelf where I leaned against it for support. I breathed heavy; I had never used so much magic in such a short period before.

After a few minutes I composed myself and pushed myself to continue. I eventually came to a more open area, a small waterfall ran over a ledge to my left and a gate sat to my right.

I could hear fighting coming from the gate. I looked over and saw a giant spider and a vampire fighting.

"What the…?"

I noticed a lever on a rock near the gate and snuck over to it. I heard a loud thud as I approached the lever. I pulled it, allowing the gate to screech as it opened. I soon realised the thud was the spider dropping to the floor as a vampire rushed out from the room and embedded its sword into my right shoulder from behind.

"Drop the sword." He said when I tried to resist. A strong gust of wind encircled me as I used some of my remaining energy to escape causing the vampire to lose his grip on the sword. He was thrown across the room; I pulled the sword from my shoulder and threw it over the waterfall.

I started to walk towards him as my hands started to glow a fiery red. He scurried back into a wall as I approached him. "I don't know where vampires go when they die, but I hope you enjoy it there." I said as I engulfed him in flames, his body turned to dust under the flames. My body was noticeably weaker now, to the point where I hardly remembered why I was doing this to begin with.

Regretfully, I turned back and walked over to my sword. I picked it up; I knew I couldn't give up yet, no matter what. I walked past the gate and over to a wooden door. I slightly opened it; I could see a dusty and daunting room. Gargoyles sat on the opposite side by the door and windows. I stepped into the room and saw an open and foggy area beyond the room.

"I'll never tell you anything. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." A voice said out of nowhere, I instinctively got down and slowly moved beyond the room.

"I believe you, Vigilant. I don't think you even know what you've found here. So go and meet your beloved Stendarr." A second voice said, and then I heard the sound of someone crying in pain and then silence.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..." A new voice said, I now knew who this Lokil was. I approached what looked like a railing.

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. We will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this." The second voice interrupted.

I was in awe of the view, grand stairs lead down to a platform surrounded by water, a bridge lead to it from the base of the stairs, and arches circled the platform as they looped together.

"Yes, of course Lokil. Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery." The third voice said.

I looked down and saw a man standing guard at the bridge and two vampires talking on the platform, a Vigilants body laid still on the floor near them.

"I never forget who my friends are, or my enemies." The second voice said. Both vampires seemed to be standing around a podium of some kind.

I started making my way down the stairs. I wasn't sure if the man was one of them or under vampire control, but I couldn't risk him stopping me. I snuck up behind him and covered his mouth as I brought him down to the ground and slit his throat with my sword.

I conjured a bow and aimed at the vampires. I held my breath as I fired the arrow, hitting one of the vampires in the neck. It instantly turned to dust as the other vampire noticed me. It ran forward and straight at me, the bow disappeared as I readied my sword. As the vampire approached I summoned a wall of fire in front of it. It rushed through the flames and straight into my sword, bursting into dust a few seconds later.

I sighed and withdrew my weapon to its sheath. I walked up to the podium; there was blood on top of it. "Blood… what is this thing? I placed my hand on top of it and was soon met with a sharp pain as a spike sprung out of the podium and through my hand. The pain caused me to fall to my knees.

The spike soon retracted itself and I instantly removed my hand. A purple light started to glow around me and trace a crack in the floor. I slowly stood and got out some of the bandages I bought from Whiterun and dressed up my hand as best I could.

"What now?" I questioned as I followed the purple light. It seemed to stop in a random place around the podium. I then noticed smaller podiums around the middle one. I walked over to one and slightly pushed it towards where the purple light stopped. The smaller podium started to glow with purple fire as another purple light originated from it. "Okay, I think I get it." I said to myself as I walked up to another smaller podium.

I pushed all the podiums into the lights and then the ground started to shake. I heard a grinding sound coming from the middle of the platform. I stared as the podium in the middle started to rise. A strange pentagon structure soon appeared and one of its walls started to move.

And that's when the second moment happened, when my life completely changed for the second time, when I met her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to stay as lore friendly as I can, and sorry if the cliff hanger was annoying.**


	6. Road To Castle Volkihar

**Bethesda own what they own and such. In this chapter not all things said are from the dlc, I wanted it to be more unique since Keira isn't from the game. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Road To Castle Volkihar**

The wall of the pentagon structure opened up to reveal a… girl. Her arms were crossed across her chest and at first glance it would seem like she was sleeping. I stepped closer to her to get a better look. I studied her face, she was very… beautiful and her ebony hair suited her pale skin perfectly.

"Hello?" I said softly.

Suddenly she fell forward; I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She slowly opened her eyes, they were red with an illuminating glow, they were beautiful… they were a vampires eyes. I quickly let go and stepped back as I drew my sword. She stared at me with a confused expression.

"Where is… who sent you?" Her voice was so amazing, it was mesmerising, but it was probably one of the vampire's tricks.

"Who sent me? Were you expecting someone? Are you what the vampires were looking for?"

She rubbed her forehead with one of her palms. "Whoa, slow down. I was expecting… well I was expecting someone like me."

"A vampire." I said as I watched her carefully.

"Yes, and judging by how you smell… you aren't a vampire. I don't know why someone who isn't a vampire would come down here."

"The Dawnguard sent me here; they wanted me to find out what the vampires were after, is it you?"

"I've never heard of the Dawnguard."

"They're vampire hunters."

She stared at me. "So you're here to kill me? Well look, kill me, you've killed one vampire, but if vampires were after me like you said, then there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is."

I eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds, I wasn't sure if I could trust her, but the vampires were after her, which meant she probably didn't work for them. I sighed and sheathed my sword. "Alright, why were you locked up? Why would they go after you?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure if I can even trust you, but help me get home if you want to know the whole story."

"Where is it?" I asked with a curious tone.

"It was on an island west of Solitude; hopefully my family would still be there. By the way… my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"Umm, people call me the Spellweaver."

She carefully eyed me again. "You're not going to tell me your real name?"

"You don't fully trust me, so I don't fully trust you." I offered as an explanation.

"Fair enough."

It was then that I noticed she had something on her back. I focused on it, from my studies I had an idea what it was, but it couldn't be. "An Elder Scroll?"

She instantly got more defensive. "Yes, it is, and it's mine."

"Why do you have one?" I kept my distance from her while she was being so defensive.

"It's… complicated and none of your business, I'm sorry."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Do you know how long you were in there?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "It's a good question, but I… I can't really tell. It feels like a long time."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who locked you in there?"

"I don't want to get into it, I'm sorry, it's not that… I just don't know if I can trust you yet."

I turned towards the bridge I came from, it was gone, if I had to guess, it collapsed when the room shook. "So… do you know how to get out of here?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No, this place looks different from when I was locked away, how did you get in?"

I turned and pointed over my shoulder. "The way I came is no longer accessible." I turned to my left and saw another bridge. "Let's look for a way out over there." I suggested as I pointed to the bridge.

"Alright." She said in agreement.

We both started walking to the bridge. She walked a little bit behind me which made me feel a little anxious. Just as we passed the bridge and reached the bottom of a set of stairs, there were two gargoyle statues by the stairs that started to shake.

Stone flew everywhere as the statues exploded and two live gargoyles charged us, we were both caught off-guard. One gargoyle slammed into my chest and knocked me back. I landed on my back a few feet behind Serana, I could barely breath.

The gargoyle jumped on top of me, its hands pressed down on my shoulders, crushing them under its grip, my stab wound aching immensely. I grit my teeth as I tried to free myself. I started to lose consciousness, but then a spike of ice hit the gargoyle in the shoulder, I watched as a few more shards hit the gargoyle until it shifted its attention. It turned and flew off towards the cause.

I fought through the pain and lifted my head up, my vision was blurry, but I could see Serana cornered by one of the gargoyles. I pushed myself off the ground and drew my sword. My vision steadied as I started running towards the gargoyles.

I stabbed into the gargoyles backs as I collided with it. The gargoyle roared in pain, Serana took this as an opportunity and started to drain the life from the gargoyle. I pulled my sword from its back as I noticed the second gargoyle a short distance away, it's attention was on Serana.

The gargoyle charged for her, I stood in the way and held my sword up; my left hand was flat against the blade to act as support as I blocked the charging gargoyle. I pushed it back and then charged after it. I stabbed into its chest as we both fell to the ground. I repeatedly stabbed it until I was sure it was dead. I sat over the dead gargoyle as I breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" I heard Serana ask from behind me.

I stood up. "I'm fine, just been a little beat up today." I sheathed my sword and walked along the water side. Serana ran up beside me and I sighed. "Thank you, that gargoyle caught me off-guard, I would have died." I said gratefully, she seemed surprised.

"It was the least I could do."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "What's your home like?"

She went silent for a short time; she seemed to be thinking about her answer. "Like I said, it's on an island, so hopefully we can find a boat to get there. My family live there, it's not entirely friendly, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there."

"Why would there be a chance you wouldn't be safe in your own home?"

She stared at the ground as she walked. "Let's just say that my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. Don't worry; I'm not in any danger or anything like that. It'll just be more unpleasant to run into my father."

"I know what it's like, sort of. I haven't spoken to my parents in nine years, but I suppose it would have been longer for you."

She let out a small chuckle. "That's true."

I smiled to myself as we walked up a slope; she was so easy to talk to. The slope seemed to lead to a small room. A bunch of broken urns and vines were scattered across the ground, a wooden door sat on the opposite side of the room.

"It seems like this could be a way out." I said as I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle. I pushed the door open to reveal a stone walkway with stone stairs leading up. I signalled for Serana to come, it seemed safe enough.

We were lead to a room filled with stairs, sarcophagi stood across the back wall of the room at the top of the stairs. We walked up the stairs and looked around. There was a gate to the side of the room, but there didn't seem to be a lever or a chain around it.

I went back to the main area of the room by the sarcophagi and noticed a lever placed at the top centre of the stairs. "Maybe this opens it?" I asked Serana. She walked over and looked at the lever.

"It's probably worth a try."

I wrapped my hand around the lever and pulled it. We both heard the sound of multiple heavy items slamming into the ground accompanied by the sound of rattling bones with the faint sound of the gate opening in the short distance. I drew my sword. "I should have known this would happen." I said as I turned to see two draugr and a skeleton approaching us. Serana turned as she drew a dagger.

"What now?"

"I'm going after at least one draugr, just try and stay alive." I said before rushing forward.

I ran straight up to a draugr and swung my sword, the draugr blocked the attack. I could hear Serana's footsteps behind me as she ran to attack the skeleton. I swung at the draugr again and it blocked again. The second draugr came up to me from the side. I kicked the first draugr back as the second swung its sword.

I barely managed to block the swing. The draugr pushed against my blade, I angled my sword so theirs slid down my blade. I quickly brought my sword around and cut into the draugrs left leg. The draugr fell down and I brought my blade down into its chest.

The draugr ceased to move as the second draugr advanced towards me. It swung its sword as I dodged to the side and brought my sword down into the draugrs side. The draugr tried to react, but I had already swung again. The draugr fell down.

Rattly footsteps originated behind me, I quickly turned as I brought my blade around to strike the skeleton.

"Wait!" Serana yelled. I stopped, my blade inches from the skeletons head. I studied the skeleton for a few seconds; it was covered with an ominous purple glow. I also noticed it wasn't attacking, it just stood there.

"Serana… what did you do to it?" I asked as she walked over to me and the skeleton.

"It's a conjuration spell."

"I don't actually know that much about conjuration magic," I admitted as I turned to her.

"You must know some magic if they call you the Spellweaver?" Serana questioned curiously.

"I do."

"Which school?"

I smiled and walked passed her towards the gate. "You'll just have to see."

Serana released her hold on the skeleton as we walked through the now opened gate and came into an odd room. Stairs from all sides lead down to an opened space, a pit of fire in the centre. A strange wall with weird markings stood to the right of us.

"Is this a… amphitheatre?" I heard Serana ask as she followed up behind me. There was a bunch of draugr scattered around the room. A door sat at the top of the stairs across from us.

"I think we should get out of here." I whispered as I gripped my sword and prepared for the worst, I couldn't even count how many draugr were in this room.

"Do you have a plan?" Serana asked in a quiet tone. I turned to her briefly, she didn't seem afraid, and then turned back to the draugr. I saw some archers around the room.

"There are skeletons around with bows, I have a plan… we'll be noticed and you're going to have to be fast," I said as I put my sword away.

Serana looked a little confused. "What's the plan?"

"Run and hope I'm strong enough to make this work."

"What do you…?" I put my pointer finger up to silence her. A draugr walked passed the set of steps we were on.

"Just stay close, now get ready… run!" I got up and sprinted, thankfully I heard the sound of Serana running behind me. My hands were an icy blue as I created a wall of ice on either side of us. I could hear arrows and magic alike hit the wall as I ran. It was exhilarating, the sounds of angry draugr, the feeling of cold air around me as I ran.

We finally reached the door, I pushed it open with as much force as I could manage, falling over in the process. Serana ran through the door after me and closed the door. I quickly turned back and froze the door as best I could.

I lay on my back and laughed, Serana sat down as she joined in.

"So you're good at destruction magic?" She asked after she contained herself.

"I wasn't sure we would make it," I said as I sat up. I could feel my expression become more serious as I recounted the experiences I went through. There I was laughing with a vampire I only just met, a vampire that didn't seem too dangerous… or at least didn't want to come off as dangerous.

I noticed Serana staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Is something wrong?" She asked gaining my attention.

"We should get out of here," I said as I got up. I looked at the room we were in now, it was another hallway with stairs leading up, but this was different… there was a cold air about this place and I was sure it wasn't from my spell.

Serana followed my gaze; she must have felt it too. "This feels like the right way. I was starting to worry."

I nodded, it did feel right. We walked up the stairs and found another gate, but this one had a chain. I pulled the chain and the gate roared to life as it slowly opened. Snow littered the ground just beyond the gate.

We walked through the gate and out of the cave. We appeared to be on some kind of snowy mountain, the snow was thick, trees stood all around us. It was hard to see too far due to the weather, it seemed to be a blizzard.

"It's so good to breathe again. Even in this weather, it's better than the cave," Serana said as she put up her hood and came up behind me.

I turned to her; I had a feeling I should go back to Fort Dawnguard before taking her home, I felt like they needed to know I was alive so they wouldn't send someone to look for me. "Serana… I need to go back to the Dawnguard."

She then looked concerned. "You told me you'd take me home."

"I know, but I need to speak with someone first."

"Is this some plot to take me to the vampire hunters?" She asked angrily. I took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"I said I would take you home, I'll keep my word."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I wasn't asking you to," I said as I turned and started walking through the snowstorm. I wasn't entirely sure that she'd follow me, but luckily for me she did. I think she was worried or maybe even afraid to be on her own. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but the sound of her footsteps following after me caused me to smile.

* * *

Serana was quiet the whole walk back to Dayspring Canyon, I'm pretty sure she was still mad at me, but as soon as we approached the canyon… I heard her stop. I looked back at her; surprisingly I was a little worried for her.

She looked awkward; her arms were slightly crossed as she nervously rubbed her elbows.

"I… I don't like the feel of this place. I'm going to wait here."

"I didn't think it would be wise for you to go further than this anyway, it's not safe for you." I turned back and walked into the canyon, leaving her there to do what she may. Fort Dawnguard was starting to look a little better; the members seemed to be really dedicated. I entered the fort and spotted Isran easily. I approached him. "Isran, we need to talk."

He turned to me with a questioning expression. "Was Tolan right about the vampires being interested in Dimhollow Crypt?"

I looked down, I wished there was something I could have done to save him. "Yes, but he died. There's something bigger going on though."

He looked interested. "Like what?"

"The vampires were looking for a woman."

"That doesn't make much sense. Where is this woman? Who is she?

"We both thought it was best that she didn't come here, she just wants to go home."

"And where is that?"

"She just said it was on an island near Solitude, I want to take her there."

"She must have something the vampires want, or be important to them."

I crossed my arms and looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "She is a vampire, but I'm taking her home."

He sighed. "Fine, take her home. We need to play along to find out what all this is about."

"Glad to hear it," I said as I uncrossed my arms.

"I won't lie, if this was any other situation, I wouldn't hesitate to put her down."

I clenched my fists as I restrained myself from hitting him at that statement. He dismissed me and walked off.

"I wouldn't have let you." I mumbled to myself as I turned and left the fort. I don't know what it was about Serana, but I felt the need to help her… I felt like I could trust her. There was just something about her; I had no idea if she felt it too. I walked out of the canyon and saw Serana sitting under a tree. I approached her. "I really thought you'd leave.," I said with a slight smile.

She looked up at me. "I had a feeling you'd keep your word."

"And I intend too, we could try and get a boat from Dawnstar, let's get going," I said as she stood up. I looked up at the sky; the setting sun could be seen briefly through the trees around us. I still had a few days until the next full moon, so it would be best I got her home sooner than later.

* * *

On the way to Dawnstar, Serana and I managed to talk a little. Although she only told me small, undetailed things, but then again I was pretty vague too. There was a great sense of untrust, but a lot less than in the crypt.

At this point I was sure she wasn't a threat, she was too genuine… I really felt like I could trust her. It was something else though, something I had never felt before. Her voice was intoxicating, her gaze was exhilarating… but I couldn't be falling for someone I just met.

The sun had started to rise as we came into Dawnstar. Shop keepers were just leaving their houses and getting ready for a day of work. The guards had switched shifts and were now patrolling the town, it was peaceful in Dawnstar.

"We should hurry up; the sun is starting to rise," Serana said as we entered the town.

I looked at her. "You could find somewhere shady to wait and I'll find a ferryman?"

"No… I should go with you."

I nodded and we headed to the docks. A few men were around the dock, they looked like fishermen. I approached them as Serana waited behind and cleared my throat. The men turned. "Do you know where I can find a ferryman?"

One of the men pointed to a man sitting by a boat.

"Harlaug could help you."

"Thank you," I said as I walked back over to Serana.

"Any luck?" She asked curiously.

"I think so; they said to go talk to that man over there," I said as I pointed to the man by the boat. She nodded and we walked over to the man.

He took notice of us and stood up. He smiled widely as he spoke. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

I crossed my arms. "There's an island near Solitude, do you know it?"

His smile faded. "The island with the ruined castle? Don't you know that place is cursed? Even seasoned sailors steer far from that place."

I looked at Serana and she nodded. I turned back to Harlaug. "Yes, that's it. We need to get there; I don't care if you think it's cursed."

He looked thoughtful before answering. "I'll take you as far as I can, but I'm not hanging around and it'll cost you extra."

"How much do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Five hundred gold."

"Do you even have that much?" Serana asked from behind me, but I just stared at the man.

I took my coin purse from my belt and threw it at him. He caught it and stared at me. "There should be a little more than five hundred in there. Take us and wait for us and it's yours. Do we have a deal?"

The man opened the purse and looked inside. "Yes, yes we do. Climb on in and let's get this over with," he reluctantly said as he turned and got in the boat. I waited by the boat until Serana got in before getting into the boat myself.

* * *

After an hour or so of rowing we saw a huge castle in the distance.

"That's it," Serana said.

Harlaug rowed us to a small dock on the island. I stood up and jumped out of the boat then turned to help Serana, but she ignored me and jumped out herself.

"Stay here, I'll be out soon," I told Harlaug. He grit his teeth and nodded.

"I won't wait too long," he warned me. I nodded in return and walked up to Serana who had gotten closer to the castle.

"So this is your home?" I asked as I stood next to her and looked up at the castle. It really was huge, but daunting. It almost seemed dark and sinister with all the fog around its towers.

"Yes, this is it. Home sweet… castle."

I smiled and chuckled a little. "It's impressive."

"It's something alright," she said as she stared at the castle too.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in some huge castle?"

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those...you know, the women who just sit in their castle all day? I don't know. Coming from a place like this, well...it's not really me. I hope you can believe that."

"I do believe it," I said warmly. She gave me an unsure smile, which I returned. I started walking and motioned her to follow, which she did. We were almost to the castle gates when Serana stopped walking. I turned back to her. "Is something wrong?" I was genuinely concerned for her.

"Before we go in there..."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to thank you for getting me this far, but after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way. I think... I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"I understand, and I wasn't going to attack anyone."

"Thank you again."

She started to walk again, but I put my arm in front of her to stop her. She turned her attention to me. "Are you okay?"

"I think so… thanks for asking, I'll be okay."

I nodded and moved my arm and we walked up to the gate together. There was a guard standing behind the gate, he looked at me suspiciously when he saw me. He was about to speak when he glanced over my shoulder and saw Serana.

"Lady Serana… you're back. Open the gate!" The man called, and soon enough the gate started to lift up. A sense of dread came over me, like this place wasn't normal… I looked at Serana; she could probably see I was uneasy about this. She nodded and I gave an unsteady sigh before opening the doors to the castle.

The room beyond the doors was cold. A blue, torn rug was sprawled across the stone floor. Gargoyle statues sat on either side of the room as a tiny bit of light shined into the room from the outside.

I tensed up as what I assumed was a vampire approached me. "How dare you trespass here… wait...Serana? Is that truly you? I can't believe my eyes," the vampire said before turning and walking into the next room. "My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!" The vampire yelled.

"I guess I'm expected," Serana said as she followed the vampire. I followed her and was amazed at what I saw. It was a grand dining hall, there were many vampires sitting at the tables. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the whole room.

A single man stood in front of the tables. "I can't believe it," the man said. Serana and I both walked down the staircase into the dining room as we heard whispers and murmurs from the people in the room. We both stood in front of the man. "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

Serana looked disgusted. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." She seemed about as tense as I did by this point. I quickly gazed around at all the vampires in the room, it almost made me… scared.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? If only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" He said as he turned to me. I felt a cold sweat go down my back at his gaze.

I was about to answer before Serana beat me to it. "This is the Spellweaver, she freed me."

"The Spellweaver you say? Well, you're quite famous around Skyrim. For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." I eyed him carefully.

"It was no problem."

"My name is Harkon, lord of this court. By now I assume my daughter would have told you what we are."

I shifted my weight uneasily as he glared at me. "Yes, vampires."

"Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim." If he was telling the truth… then things really were bigger than we thought.

"So what happens now?" I asked, hoping I could leave.

"You've done me a great service, there is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

Vampirism… something I never wanted and still don't. Never mind the fact that Harkon made me sick to my stomach, he didn't seem to care about Serana at all.

"I'm a werewolf, and I intend to stay that way," I said confidently, causing him to give me a disgusted look.

Serana stared at me. "I knew you smelt odd," she said somewhat surprised.

"The power of my blood will purge that filth from you and make you whole again."

I clenched my teeth; it hurt for him to insult what I was… who I was. "I'm already whole," I said through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps you need more convincing," Harkon said before transforming. His skin turned grey as wings burst from his back. Horns appeared on his head, his torn cape remaining on his back.

"What the…?" I asked completely gobsmacked.

"This is the power I offer, make your choice." He stared at me intensely. I stared back at him, never taking my eyes from his.

"I deny your offer."

His expression turned to one of anger. "So be it! I will spare your life this once, but you are now prey, like all mortals. I banish you!"

Smoke appeared around my feet; the scene around me disappeared and was replaced with a gloomy castle view and the wide ocean.

"How did you…?" I heard a voice say; I turned and saw Harlaug staring at me.

"It's… it's a long story, let's just get out of here." I got back into the boat. I just wanted to get away from this place and back to the Dawnguard, they needed to know that the situation was really bad.

I turned back to the castle as Harlaug started to row away from it. I sighed, I didn't think I'd ever see Serana again, and I was going to miss her.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Recruiting

**Bethesda owns what they own. This chapter is a little short, but as a thank you to everyone I will be releasing chapter eight early this week, with chapter nine still being released next weekend.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Recruiting**

My head was in utter turmoil as I headed back to Dayspring Canyon. Something was off though… I shouldn't have given them the Elder Scroll, I shouldn't have given them her. It just felt like something big was going to happen, something dangerous, and she was caught in the middle of it.

I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. It was a good thing that I'd never see her again, she was better off with her own kind, but her father was something else, the way he stared at me… it was so sinister, so full of dread.

I sighed to myself as I entered Dayspring Canyon; it was time to tell Isran what I found. It was bad enough that vampires were involved, but now they had an Elder Scroll; there was no telling what they could do with it.

I stopped my train of thought as I heard the faint sound of fighting further up the path towards the fort. I drew my blade and sprinted towards the noise.

I ran up the path to see Isran, Durak, the guard I met the other day and a member I haven't met yet, fighting three vampires. All the vampires had hoods on considering the sun was still up.

I approached a vampire that was busy with Isran and stabbed my sword through its back. The vampire disappeared into dust around my blade. Isran and I made eye contact for a split second before he turned his attention to another vampire, he didn't seem pleased with me. I shook my head before turning my attention to the vampires also.

I swung my sword at one of the vampires, they jumped back before my blade made contact with them, but then they screeched in pain and turned to dust. I looked beyond them to see a female Dawnguard member holding a crossbow. I nodded at her as Isran and Durak took out the last vampire.

"Clean up this mess," Isran said to the Dawnguard members.

I sheathed my sword as he approached me. "It seems they've attacked us," I said as he looked at me.

"For a second I thought you had betrayed us, but it seems you haven't. I suppose that's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defences. I don't suppose you have some good news for me?"

I shook my head before answering. "I don't really have good news, but I have news."

He eyed me suspiciously. "What's the news?" He asked.

"Serana, that woman I mentioned, I took her home. There's more though, the vampires have an Elder Scroll."

His face completely fell as he absorbed the news. He started to slowly pace a little. "And you didn't stop them? You didn't secure the scroll?

I snorted at his questions. He wasn't being rational. "I'm pretty sure I would have died if I took on a castle full of vampires," I said as I watched him.

"By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I can handle." He stopped pacing.

"Well, we can't just give up. What's our next move?"

He pondered my question for a second. "We're going to need some help. If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but there are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skill, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance."

I nodded. "Just point me to them and I'll bring them here."

"Right to the point, aren't you? I like that. Not like those fools in the order. We should keep it small. Too many people will draw unwanted attention to us. I think we'll want Sorine Jurard. She's a Breton girl, whip-smart and good with tinkering. She has a fascination with the Dwemer, weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the Reach, she was convinced she was about to find the biggest Dwarven ruins yet."

"And you think she'd just drop her search and help us?"

He chuckled a little. "Might need a little convincing first, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got into his head years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear. Last I knew he was out scouring for more beasts to tame near Ivarstead. Bring the two of them back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan."

I started to get uncomfortable. "Ivarstead?" I asked as my voice slightly cracked.

"That's right, just bring them both back."

"Right, I'm on it," I said before clearing my throat. I turned quickly and started walking.

"Watch your back," I heard Isran warn from behind me.

"You can count on it," I said over my shoulder before continuing on my way out of the canyon.

* * *

My biggest concern was running into Temba, she'd probably recognise me. Even Fastred would probably notice me. The more I thought about it though, the more I realised it wouldn't be that bad if they did. I wronged them all those years ago and I never got to say goodbye.

My thoughts evaporated as I walked into Ivarstead. It was exactly how I remembered it from my short visit two years ago, a raging river, lush farms, proud households, and the ever so looming mountain it sat by, The Throat Of The World.

I could see Temba's mill in the distance. I had two choices, avoid her or finally let go of my fears and get closure. I took a deep breath before deciding it was time to make things right.

I walked over to the mill and saw Temba carrying a log up the mill's ramp. I watched for a few seconds, it was really her, the one person who helped me after one of the worst times in my life.

I took a deep breath before I walked over and lifted the other end of the log.

"Let me help you," I said quietly.

"Thank you," she said without looking at me. After we placed the log on the pile, Temba turned to me. She studied me for a few seconds before a shocked expression spread across her face. "It can't be," she whispered to herself. I locked eyes with her briefly before looking down in shame for a second. I sighed before looking back up and giving her an unsure smile.

"It's been a long time, Temba."

She didn't say a word… she just slowly walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me into her embrace.

A strange feeling washed over me. I wasn't really sure what it was, perhaps acceptance, but all regret I had for what I did washed away. I could feel a tear threating to escape as I heard the quiet sounds of sobbing coming from Temba. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly to her.

"You've apologised enough, Keira," she said back.

"I know."

We stood like that for a few minutes before she released me. We both backed up and wiped the tears away.

"What happened to you all these years?"

I looked down. "The Silver Hand was after me, I had to go. I couldn't stay here, not when everyone knew what I was, what I still am. I learnt how to be better, then I came back to do better."

"No one would have blamed you," she said calmly.

I looked up at her. "I had no control back then; I would have turned into a monster and killed everyone," I said frantically as I tried to make her see my point, but in the end we both just stood silently as we stared at each other. She brought her hand up to grab my hand but I stepped back. It felt like talking to her was a mistake. I turned my back on her as I began to leave; I had a mission here after all.

"You're not a monster." Her words caused me to stop for a few seconds. I fought back the tears and shook my head. I turned back slightly. I was here for a reason.

"Have you seen a Nord by the name of Gunmar?" I asked without making eye contact with her.

"Yes, he came here looking for a bear, he should be nearby."

"Thank you, Temba, for everything." My eyes met with hers for a few seconds. She looked so grateful, but I was the grateful one. I was grateful for everything she did for me. I gave her a small, genuine smile before turning back and leaving her once again.

* * *

After some time of walking around looking for Gunmar, I came across a cave with bear tracks around the entrance. I kneeled down and studied the tracks, but I soon heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"You there, hold fast! I've tracked this damned bear for two weeks; I won't let it have any more victims!" I heard a voice call out to me. I stood and turned to see a giant Nordic man with shaggy hair and a rugged, long beard.

"I don't think a bear would give me any trouble!" I called back.

He eyed me carefully. "You're wearing a Dawnguard uniform, who are you?"

"That depends, are you Gunmar?" I asked while making eye contact with the man.

"That's me."

"I'm the Spellweaver, I've been sent to find you."

He looked puzzled for a second. "Did the Dawnguard send you?"

"Yes, Isran did. We need your help."

"Isran needs someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that. I'm afraid he's a few years too late. I've moved on. I have more important business to attend to. Besides, he can handle anything alone. He assured me so himself. What could he possibly need my help with?"

I sighed before walking over to Gunmar. "We need help with vampires," I said quietly to him.

"Vampires…? That...well, that might change things. Tell me more about what's going on."

"They have an Elder Scroll, other than that we don't really know their plans."

He looked shocked as he gazed at the ground. "By the Eight..."

"I know it's a lot to take in."

He looked up at me. "Look, I'll consider it, but I just can't leave this bear to prey on more innocent people. Help me kill it and I'll come with you."

I nodded. "I'll help you kill the bear, but after that there's one more stop before we head back to Isran."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I have more than just you to find."

"Who else are you looking for?"

"Sorine Jurard."

He nodded and drew his axe. "We better get a move on then."

I drew my sword and walked into the cave. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark surroundings. The cave was damp and dim; the air was foggy as it encircled the cave. I looked up a sloped path to see a single bear sleeping at its peak.

I looked back at Gunmar and he simply nodded. I returned the gesture then crept closer to the sloped path and snuck up to the bear.

I heard the bear taking in deep breaths as I slowly approached it. I lifted my sword up and stabbed into the bear's back. I pulled my blade out quickly as the bear woke up and roared in pain, turning its attention to me.

It got up on its back legs as it roared. I stepped back and readied my weapon.

"I have a plan, just get back!" I called out to Gunmar. I casted two lightning runes on the ground in front of me before turning left and jumping off the slope. Electricity filled the cave as we both heard the buzzing of the bear being electrocuted.

After a few moments I stood to examine the damage. I stared at the burnt, unmoving bear with a bit of remorse as I sheathed my sword. I could hear the sound of Gunmar's boots as he came up behind me.

"So you're a mage?" He asked curiously. I turned to him.

"More like a spellsword," I said nonchalantly.

"So we have to find Sorine?" He asked as he sheathed his axe.

"That's the plan, we should hurry though. We don't have much time,"I said as I started heading for the cave entrance, Gunmar in tow.

* * *

We arrived at the Reach the next day. Gunmar had gotten on my nerves; it seemed all he talked about was trolls. I silently cursed this Sorine Jurard for being so far away.

"Do you even know where to find her?" Gunmar asked as we walked down a rocky road. I gave him a long sided look.

"We'll just go to Markarth and ask around there, that's what I usually do."

"Isran didn't tell you where she was exactly?"

"I don't think he even knows, he just said the Reach. At least going to Markarth is better than walking around yelling her name."

He laughed a little. "Maybe it's that easy."

I cracked a faint smile and brought my hands up to my mouth to yell through them. "Sorine Jurard?!" I waited a moment. "See, it doesn't…."

"Yes?!" We heard a woman's voice yell. Gunmar and I both stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other.

"That's impossible," I said quietly.

We both turned to the side of the road and walked over to the edge. A woman was standing on some rocks next to a Dwarven artefact by the river. The woman had short brunette hair, and she was definitely short like a Breton. She looked up at us. "Were you the ones that called me?"

I nodded. "You must be Sorine Jurard?"

"That's me."

"Great, we're coming down," I said before I started to walk down to where she was. As I approached her, she quickly looked me over before speaking.

"You haven't seen a sack with a Dwarven gyro inside lying around, have you? I'd swear I left it right here. Do you think mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day... wouldn't be surprised if it followed me here. Just look around, will you?"

I stared at her with a blank expression. "Umm…."

She sighed. "Have you seen it?"

I shook my head. "We have bigger things to worry about than that at the moment."

"Do we?" She questioned.

"Isran wanted me to find you."

She stared at me with a confused look. "Isran? Wants me? No, you must be mistaken. He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke that he had no interest in my help. I find it hard to believe he changed his mind. He said some very hurtful things to me before I left. Anyway, I'm quite happy with my current pursuits. So if you'll excuse me." She turned to the artefacts beside her.

I sighed. "So you two don't get along well then?"

"Yes, that was my point. Look, what is it you want from me?" She asked over her shoulder. Gunmar came up beside me to try and help.

"The vampires are up to something, Sorine," Gunmar said with a completely serious tone.

Sorine turned back to us. "Gunmar, it's been a while."

He nodded at her. "It has."

Sorine cleared her throat. "So, vampires? I suppose now he remembers that I proposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population. Well, what are they up to?"

"We don't exactly know, but they have an Elder Scroll," I replied as I crossed my arms.

"I... well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would want with one, but in this case Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good."

"So will you come?"

"Alright. If nothing else, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn more about what's going on so I can better defend myself, but I'm not just going to abandon what I've been working on here. It's too useful. I need at least one intact Dwarven gyro. So either I need to find the satchel those mudcrabs stole, or I need another gyro from someplace. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?" She asked happily, almost pleading.

"I don't, maybe we could just find the satchel?"

She nodded as Gunmar sighed and walked off to begin looking.

I walked over to the river side; it was the best bet since we were dealing with mudcrabs. However as I approached the river, there were no mudcrabs in sight. I walked over to a rock to get a better view.

"Any luck?!" I heard Sorine call. I looked up at her and shook my head before climbing on the rock.

I looked out across the river with still no mudcrabs in sight. "Are you sure there were mudcrabs here?!" I yelled. Sorine looked over at me.

"Yes I'm sure!"

I sighed before jumping off the rock. I felt something odd under my boot as I landed. I looked down and saw a strap under my boot and something buried under the gravel connected to it. I leaned down and wrapped my hand around the strap. I pulled out a damp and dirty satchel and opened it to reveal a Dwarven gyro. I shut the satchel and stood back up. "I think I found it!" I called out as I lifted the satchel up. Sorine glanced in my direction and smiled widely.

"Yes, that's it!" She rushed over and took the satchel from my hand.

"Finally!" I heard Gunmar exclaim from a few feet away.

"Thank you! It's not much, but this will help a great deal with some things I've been researching. Now where are we going?"

I blankly stared at her again. She seemed over excited about all of this. "Fort Dawnguard."

"Been working more on his secret hideout, has he? It'll be interesting to see how much progress he's made. I'll finish up here and we can head out."

"Great, we'll wait for you," I said gratefully. I never knew that finding two people could be so stressful, although that was probably due to seeing Temba again. I was just glad that we could finally go back to the fort.

* * *

The three of us entered Dayspring Canyon, and it couldn't have come sooner. Gunmar and Sorine talked amongst themselves on the way back while I stayed quiet.

As we walked along the canyon, we were stopped by a wall. A single Dawnguard member stood on the wall. "Spellweaver, you've returned. Isran wants to see you," they said cheerily.

I looked up at them as I adjusted my hood. "What did he want?" I questioned.

"You're going to have to find him."

I nodded and the guard opened the gate. We walked through and saw all the work Isran had done outside the fort. There were more members around as they practiced with crossbows and talked amongst each other. That vampire attack must have scared them.

We walked into the fort and saw that gates had been installed around the room. Suddenly the gate behind us closed too. All three of us got a little defensive at this.

"Alright Isran, you've got us all here. What do you want?" Gunmar asked angrily.

"Hold it right there," Isran said as he stepped closer to the railing above us. The floor started to glow as a strange light originated around us.

"What are you doing?" Sorine asked with a worried tone.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful," Isran said as he watched us. I stepped forward.

"Isran, you can't…." I began to say as the light disappeared and everything went silent.

Isran's booming voice then broke the silence. "So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before, and they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us."

Sorine stepped forward so she was standing next to me. "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?"

Isran gave a low sigh before replying. "We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armoured up and ready to use."

They both nodded as all the gates started to open.

"We'll get to work," Sorine said before her and Gunmar both walked off further into the fort. Isran stared at me for a few seconds. I stared back at him, his expression was… angry and it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"In the meantime, you and I are going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you. Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" He said as he gestured for me to come up.

I furrowed my brow. "A vampire?"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading.**


	8. Finding The Moth Priest

**Bethesda own the game and content and stuff. I know this chapter is on the short side too, but I wanted to save stuff for the next chapter, sorry.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Finding The Moth Priest**

I walked up the stairs to meet Isran. He couldn't possibly have meant who I think he meant, why would she risk coming here?

Isran stood with his hands behind his back as I approached him. He made eye contact with me and held my gaze as he spoke. "This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt."

I cleared my throat. "You can't be sure of that."

He gestured for me to follow him. We walked through the archway and into a small room that looked more like a torture chamber, the floor was absolutely blood-soaked. However, he was right, there she was. Isran walked forward and stood a few feet from her. I looked at her as I approached, her beautiful, blood red eyes locking with mine as I did so.

"It says it has something really important to say to you. So let's hear it," Isran said causing me to break my gaze from Serana.

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again," Serana said catching my attention again.

"No, I wasn't. Why did you come here?"

"I'd rather not be here, but I needed to talk to you. It's important, so please just listen before your friend here loses his patience. It's... well, it's about me… and the Elder Scroll that was buried with me."

I nodded and crossed my arms as I processed the information. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm guessing you figured this part out already, my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that though. There was... a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."

"So, is this a bad kind of prophecy?" I asked curiously.

"It's the pointless and vague kind, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun and have vampires control the world."

Isran snorted. "That's impossible."

I put up a finger to make him be quiet. "Just let her finish," I said calmly. Isran grunted a little, but he listened to me.

"Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Elder Scroll," Serana continued as she made eye contact with me again.

"Coming here was risky Serana," I warned her.

She smiled a little. "I know, but something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're right. You can trust me."

We both stared for a few more seconds before Isran cleared his throat causing us both to look at him. "Alright, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"

I slightly clenched my fists as I glared intensely at Isran. He was getting on my nerves. "Apart from the fact that I wouldn't let you, we're going to need her help."

His expression turned angrier. "Why, because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out? Do you actually believe any of that?" He questioned, I nodded in reply.

"I do, she wouldn't come here and risk her life if it wasn't true."

"You don't know that, maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care."

I stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I trust her, so would you just trust me on this?"

He sighed as he stared at me. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

He nodded. "It can stay for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?"

"Got it, and for the record, she's not an it."

We both glared at each other before he broke eye contact and turned to Serana.

"You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it," he said as he gestured towards me. I tensed up; I couldn't stand how he was treating her, like she was some kind of animal.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry," Serana said as she glared at him. He snorted.

"Watch yourself," he said angrily.

Serana sighed and turned to me. "So, in case you didn't notice the giant thing I have on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me. Whatever it says, it will have something that can help us, but of course, neither of us can read it."

"And why is that?"

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of that can do it. They spend years preparing before they start reading though. Not that it helps us anyway, because they're half a continent away in Cyrodiil."

"Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest," Isran said, clearly annoyed.

"Do you know where he is now?" Serana asked hopefully.

"No, and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war against your kind and I intend to win it. You want to find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveller, but you're on your own," Isran said before storming passed me and away from us.

Serana sighed before looking back at me. "Any idea on how you're going to find a Moth Priest? Skyrim's a pretty big place."

I shook my head. "Umm… no, do you?"

"Well, back before I...you know, the College of Winterhold was the first place I'd think to go for any kind of magic or historical thing. The wizards know about all kinds of things that people probably shouldn't know about."

"It's worth a try, but Winterhold is a little far. I'll see what I can do."

I turned to leave then heard her clear her throat causing me to halt. "Actually, now that I think of it... I'm going to come along with you. I've really wanted to get out and explore a bit."

I turned back. I couldn't let her come with me; I didn't have much time before the next full moon. It was too risky. "Absolutely not, it's too dangerous."

"I just came across Skyrim to find you, I can handle myself."

We both intensely stared at each other, neither of us backing down. It was a terrible idea to let her come along, it wasn't safe, but maybe I could lose her, or take her somewhere and ditch her, I had to do something. No, I couldn't put her in danger by leaving her somewhere, and I couldn't let her come either.

"I'm sorry, it would be better if you stayed here," I said quietly. She placed her hands on her hips as an annoyed expression appeared on her face.

"You don't really have a choice."

I sighed loudly and turned around. I walked off, leaving her there without another word. There was no way I'd ever put her in danger like that.

* * *

For some reason I had a slight feeling of regret for how I treated Serana, but I knew it was for her own good. However, knowing it was better this way didn't help the pain that started to erupt in my chest as I walked to Riften.

I could see the structure that was Riften's walls through the trees in the distance as I approached. I had planned to pay for a carriage to take me to Winterhold, Serana was right, the College of Winterhold would be the best choice.

I stopped and closed my eyes, how could I feel this much guilt over this? Suddenly I heard a stick break behind me. My eyes bursts open as I turned and drew my sword in one swift movement. I held my blade up as I quickly examined the situation.

I felt… happy at what I saw, yet annoyed. Serana stood there, staring at me. I could tell she was internally cursing herself for making a noise like that.

I lowered my sword as I stared back at her.

"You shouldn't have followed me," I said without breaking eye contact.

"I… I can explain…."

I put my hand up to stop her from talking. "I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

"Probably not," she said confidently. A slight smile broke my lips as she said that, a part of me wanted her around, it really did… it was just too dangerous, but at that moment I wanted her with me.

"Then we better get moving before the sun goes down."

She returned my smile before walking over to me. "Afraid of what comes out at night?" She asked slyly as she passed me.

I looked over my shoulder at her as she walked. "I'm one of those things, remember?" I questioned before following her.

I didn't quite know what to think about Serana, she wasn't like anyone else I've met; she wasn't like the other vampires either. She was kind, sweet, funny, but a complete unknown, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it… I couldn't keep my eyes off her, when I look into her eyes I just get memorised.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as we approached Riften, it was time to get serious. Serana stopped and fixed her hood as I caught up with her.

"I suppose we're travelling by carriage?" Serana asked as she turned to me. I simply nodded and walked over to the carriage driver.

He looked up from his horse as I approached and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"We're headed for Winterhold; I thought you could take us, fifty gold should be enough," I said as I rummaged through my coin purse and placed the gold on the carriage. The driver stared at the gold for a moment.

"Climb on back and we'll be off," he said as he picked up the gold. I motioned for Serana to get on the carriage and she did so. I then grabbed onto the sides of the carriage and pulled myself up. I sat across from Serana as I waited for the carriage to start moving.

I watched Serana as she stared at her feet. I wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling, why she wanted to come with me specifically, questions I never thought I'd ever get answers too. I looked down and sighed as the carriage started to move.

* * *

It's a strange thing when you can sit in complete silence and still be perfectly happy with the company. Even though Serana had said only a few things, I felt at ease. I welcomed the silence so I could figure out my own thoughts, my feelings. I had only known her a short time, but I knew I could trust Serana, I knew I was right to trust her.

We had arrived in Winterhold; the air was thick and filled with cold snow. The carriage driver had agreed to wait for us as we got out of the carriage.

Seeing was made short by the blizzard as we slowly made our way through the small town. I stared in amazement at the massive structure that was the College; the storm could barely conceal it from view.

As we came up to the bridge we noticed an Elven woman. She held her arm out in front of us as we approached her. "Cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry," she said as she stared at us.

"Why is that?" I asked as I stared back.

"Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic."

I sighed before holding out my hand which shortly became engulfed in flames. I watched her carefully as I extinguished the flame. "I'm known around Skyrim as the Spellweaver," I told her calmly.

Shock soon made an appearance on her face as she realised who I was. "I'll lead you across the bridge, please follow me," she said as she gestured us to follow her and started to walk along the bridge.

"Well, that was easy," I said before following her.

We followed her across the bridge until we entered a massive courtyard. I looked up at the daunting structure; I couldn't believe how gigantic the College was.

The Elven woman cleared her throat. "So what is it you wanted from us Spellweaver?"

"I wanted to find the location of a Moth Priest."

She looked thoughtful for a second as she made interested sounds. "Perhaps you should speak to our librarian, if you'd please wait here for Mirabelle Ervine, our master wizard, I'm sure she'd be happy to escort you to him."

"Thank you."

The Elven woman nodded before walking off towards the college. I sighed before I walked over to a pillar and leaned on it.

Serana approached me shortly after. "Do you always get what you want by simply saying you're the Spellweaver?" She asked before leaning on the pillar next to me. I smiled and shook my head.

"The title doesn't mean something to everyone."

She chuckled a little. "It would be strange to see bandits turning themselves in at the mention of it."

I offered a small laugh in response, but it was time I showed her that I could trust her too. "My real name is Keira," I admitted as I looked over to her.

She looked at me in return. "What made you decide to tell me?"

I looked forward and smiled a little to myself. "Something about you makes me think I can trust you too."

"I appreciate that," Serana said quietly.

We stood there in comfortable silence for a short time before a Breton woman approached us. "You must be the Spellweaver?"

I pushed myself off the pillar and faced the woman. "Yes, you must be Mirabelle Ervine?"

She nodded before clearing her throat. "You wish to visit our library I hear, allow me to escort you there."

We followed her into the college, most areas in the first room seemed to be blocked off, it gave an eerie sense of mystery, like this place held a lot of secrets. We then climbed a lot of stairs, my least favourite part personally, but soon we were met with a massive room filled with books.

Mirabelle excused herself and left us to our business. I looked out over the library, a single desk sat on the other side of the room, an Orsimer man was seated at the desk.

I walked over with Serana. He looked up from a book he was reading. "What can I do for you?" He asked before looking back down at his book.

"I was actually looking for a Moth Priest."

He shut his book and looked up at us again. "A Moth Priest? What in Oblivion do you want a Moth Priest for?"

I looked at Serana before replying. "It's personal, I'm sorry."

He sighed loudly. "Well, you aren't the first person to come in here with a strange request lately. The obvious answer is to go to the Imperial City. The Moth Priests make their home there in the White Gold Tower."

"Is it a possibility there's one in Skyrim?" Serana asked swiftly.

"Sometimes they go out looking for Elder Scrolls. Lucky for you, there's a Moth Priest in Skyrim right now doing just that. He stopped in to do some research then left for Dragon Bridge. If you hurry you might catch him there."

"Dragon Bridge, got it. Thank you," I said before Serana and I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Hopefully we're not too late," Serana said as we reached the stairs.

* * *

The carriage driver was reluctant to take us all the way to Dragon Bridge, but some gold soon changed his mind. So on we went to the quiet town, it was definitely going to be a while before we got there.

As we travelled and time passed, the full moon came closer. There was barely any time left, I knew that Serana knew what I was, but I don't think she knew how dangerous I really was. I knew I'd have to leave her soon, at least for a night.

I also knew I wasn't the only one with a problem. Sure, I was going to turn into an evil creature for a night, but we had another issue… I hadn't seen Serana feed, she had to be hungry at this point. I barely knew anything about vampires though, so I suppose I wouldn't have known.

I had to set my concerns aside when we reached Dragon Bridge though. I paid the carriage driver then we were on our way. The town was pretty small, but you could tell everyone there was happy.

However, something in the town caught my eye, causing me to freeze in place. Serana took notice of this. "Are you okay?" She asked as she fixed her hood, but I kept my eyes fixated on what I saw. I couldn't believe it, after all this time… the people I never thought I'd ever see again, the people I didn't think I ever wanted to see again… my parents.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, sorry again for how short it was, but it was just an extra chapter for the week. Have a good day everyone.**


	9. Torment

**Bethesda owns the content they own. I hope you all enjoy the ninth chapter.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Torment**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, who I was seeing. I felt my body tense with happiness, sadness, anger, disbelief. There they were, standing outside a house talking amongst each other; unaware of the daughter they lost standing only a small distance away.

I took an unsteady step forward. I had to be dreaming, there was just no way I'd just happen to stumble across them in a random town. I blinked, expecting them to vanish, but they didn't.

I could hear Serana's frantic and concerned voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, all I could focus on was my parents. It wasn't until I heard my name, my real name, which caused me to snap out of it.

I looked at Serana, but she wasn't facing me, she was facing my parents. It was only then that I realised it wasn't Serana that said my name, but my mother.

"Keira?" She asked again, taking a step forward. I watched as my father grabbed her arm to pull her away from me.

"Listh, don't go near it," he said harshly as he stared right at me. It? My heart sunk. It was then that I realised something… the Silver Hand… it couldn't have been them that sent them. I always had my suspicions about who told them about me, but not about my own parents. I thought some citizen just put the pieces together, yet something about how he treated me made me think that maybe they did.

I stepped forward a few steps, looking around for anyone in earshot, once I was satisfied that it was safe, I asked them. "Was it you? Did you send them after me? Did you send the Silver Hand?"

My father didn't break my gaze as he replied. "They came asking about a werewolf sighting, and I told them the truth."

It was one thing to suspect, but to actually hear it… my heart broke that day. "W…why? How could you?" I closed the gap between us even more causing my father to stand in front of my mother, like I was something to fear.

"We stood by you when you were young, when you started developing magic, when you killed that young boy, but then you disappear and come back as… as a monster. How much did you expect us to accept, Keira?"

"I'm your daughter…."

He shook his head. "You stopped being our daughter the day you became that beast."

"I've changed, I can control it, I can…."

"Just stop it," my mother said from behind my father.

"Mother?"

She stepped out from behind him. "We soon realised that you were always a monster, you can't change Keira. There's darkness inside you, can't you see that?"

I froze. Could they really believe that? Or maybe they were right. Could I really believe that I was good now? I shook my head and backed up.

"Just go, don't come back here," my father said as he hugged my mother. I felt my whole body tremble as tears began to escape my eyes. I looked beyond their house and saw woods by the waterfall.

"I'm sorry," I said before running off towards the woods. I walked through the trees for a minute before finding a fallen log. I sat on the log and buried my face into my hands as I silently sobbed. I never thought that seeing my parents again would be one of the most painful things I ever experienced.

After I calmed down a little, I sat in complete silence with my thoughts. Were they right? Could I really not see the darkness that still lingered within me? Maybe they lied to justify what they did… but something told me that wasn't the case.

I soon heard footsteps ahead of me, but I didn't care to look up and see who it was, I didn't care at all for who it was in that moment. "Mind if I sit down?" A familiar voice asked. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was; I would recognise that angelic voice anywhere… Serana.

"They're right," I said quietly, more to myself than Serana.

She sat down on the log to my right and sighed. "I don't think they are." I let her words sink in. They were so genuine; she really believed what she was saying. My eyes started to tear up again as I thought about what had just happened.

"Why else would they say those things?" I asked before wiping away my tears and laying my hand on my thigh. My hand then started to feel a little colder as Serana put her hand on my still bandaged one. Although her touch was icy, there was calmness to it, warmth.

"I don't know, but I know they're wrong."

I stared at her hand as it covered mine. I didn't want it to end; I wanted to stay like that forever. I looked up, she was staring at me from under her hood, her red eyes were kind, soft. I stared into them for a few seconds, until my injury started to wail from her touch. I pulled my hand back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry… it's just my hand still hurts," I said quickly. She gave me an understanding nod before standing up and awkwardly talking.

"We… we should get going before we ah… lose the Moth Priest."

I stood too, she was right. I sighed deeply; I couldn't wait to find him. I was in dire need of a rest, both physically and mentally. I was hurt, tired, confused, and it was starting to really get to me.

I followed Serana out of the woods. I had no idea what that was back there, those feelings seemed to always come up when I looked into her eyes. It was dangerous though, to have feelings like this. It could put us in danger, but I couldn't help it, I was certain I was falling for her.

I stopped at the town's edge, I couldn't bring myself to enter, I couldn't risk facing them again. Serana stopped, turned and watched me.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"I can't… I don't belong here."

She walked over and grabbed my left hand. "They don't define who you are." She locked eyes with me as she led me into the town. I could feel gazes on me as we walked into the middle of the street, but Serana never looked away from me. It was the kindest gesture anyone had ever done for me.

"What are you doing?!" My father demanded, destroying the moment.

I let go of Serana's hand and stared at him as he took a few steps forward. I swallowed hard, Serana was right; they didn't define who I was. "I'm not leaving just because you told me to." I stood my ground and he stood his.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know the location of the Moth Priest that came here."

"What would you want with a Moth Priest?"

"That's my business."

His face had this disgusted look on it, I'd never forget it. "I'm not going to help you do something evil."

"We're the ones helping the good," I pleaded, but he wasn't budging.

"You were always a mistake."

Something snapped in me. I could feel my body heating up as fire ran through me. My hands burst in flames and I soon found myself storming over to my father. He cowered as I approached; I grabbed his tunic and I pulled him to his house. I slammed him into the wall as he screamed in pain.

I could hear people yelling at me, but I wasn't paying much attention, I was too focused on my father. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." He panicked under the flames as they burnt him.

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

He looked into my eyes, he was… afraid.

"Keira," Serana said as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

I felt sense return to me. I looked at what I was doing and let go of my father. He fell down, instantly patting the flames on his tunic. "I… I don't know what happened."

"I don't… know about a M..Moth Priest, but… there was an old man. You… you just missed him. He went… across the bridge," my father said as he coughed, my mother soon ran over to help him.

"You got what you wanted; now go before I call the guards!" My mother yelled at me. I felt… shame. They were actually right about me. I didn't say another word, I just turned towards the bridge and walked, never looking back, never wanting to.

* * *

I walked down the road for a few minutes. I knew Serana was following me, I could hear her footsteps as she silently walked far behind me. If it wasn't for her… I could have killed him… no, I would have killed him. Not only that, who knows what I would have done, I lost control.

I wanted to kill him though; I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. I wanted him to feel all the pain I've endured over the years… but all that went away when she touched me.

I looked back over my shoulder at Serana; she was looking at the ground as she walked. I looked back ahead; I didn't want her to catch me staring.

I couldn't deny it, she kept me grounded. She knew what to say to help the situation, both times. However, with my current outburst I couldn't take chances with her, especially during the full moon. She can't stay with me after we find this Moth Priest.

I looked ahead and saw an overturned cart, a dead horse beyond it. I picked up the pace and ran towards the cart. There was a corpse on the ground and a pile of dust.

"A vampire?" I leaned down and picked up some of the dust, it ran through my fingers. Serana came up to the scene. I noticed a folded piece of paper next to the pile of dust. I picked it up and unfolded it. "I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears' Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will, Malkus. Do you know a Malkus?"

I looked up from the note. Serana shook her head. "Can't say I do."

"We should head to Forebears' Holdout, it's near here." I folded the note and shoved it into my pouch.

I stood, turned and was about to take a step when Serana grabbed my shoulder. I turned back to her. "Are we going to talk about what happened to you back there?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

She let go and placed the hand on her hip. "You almost killed him, Keira. You aren't like that, something happened."

"You barely know me, Serana." I turned and begun to walk.

"You said you trusted me!" She called after me.

I stopped and clenched my jaw. I wasn't sure if I could make her understand. "We have to save the Priest."

I heard her walk up behind me. "You can't just ignore me."

I turned to face her. "They were right, they were always right. I've known since I was young, I tried to do the right thing, but ended up hurting people I care about. I'm trying so hard to fight it, I'm just so tired."

She looked down, I don't think she knew what to say, but how could anyone? I had reached my breaking point. "Keira, I…."

"Let's just save that Moth Priest and get back. I'd feel better once I can rest." I started walking again; we had to save him before it was too late. Serana followed close behind, I knew she was worried about me, I would be too. It had been a stressful day and I could not wait to get back.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance to Forebears' Holdout just as the sun was setting.

Serana pulled her hood down. "Finally," she said thankfully.

I stared at her as she fixed her hair and remembered back to our argument. Guilt suddenly overcame me. "Serana…."

She looked at me for a second. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

She gave me a slight smile and my heart skipped a beat. "You don't need to be sorry."

"But I am."

"I know."

I cleared my throat. "We should help him; we've kept him waiting too long."

"Let's do it."

We snuck through the cave entrance and down a tunnel. Suddenly we were on a small balcony, stair like rocks led down to a bridge, there were pillar like structures near the bridge and a giant unknown structure sat on the opposite side of the bridge, a river flowed down the middle under the bridge.

"This… doesn't look as easy as I thought it'd be," I whispered as I drew my blade quietly.

"After you," Serana said, motioning to the stair like rocks.

I started to sneak down when I noticed one of those horrid dogs. "Not again."

"What?" Serana asked quietly.

"Those strange black dogs."

"It's a hellhound."

I stared at her. "Really?"

"Yes really. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Okay, okay," I whispered before I continued to sneak down. I snuck up on the hellhound; it didn't have time to react before my blade had struck it. It whimpered before becoming motionless. Serana grabbed me and pulled me behind a pillar. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked out from behind the pillar. "There's a guard on that wall across the bridge."

I looked out from behind the pillar as well, there was a guard, and another hellhound headed towards the bridge. "There's a second hellhound." I turned to her.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Take out the hellhound; I have an idea for the guard."

"And what's that?"

"Just a little magic."

I sheathed my sword then focused carefully with what little magic energy I could muster and summoned a bow. She nodded and I silently started to count down. Three, two, one. We both ran out opposite sides of the pillar. I ran back up the rocky stair formation and aimed the bow.

I held my breath as I watched the guard carefully. I released the arrow when I was sure it'd hit. It soared through the air and made contact with the guard's chest, knocking them off the wall. I held my breath again as I hoped no other guards saw or heard that. When there was no further commotion, I exhaled.

I then noticed Serana on the opposite side of the bridge next to a dead hellhound; she looked up at me and gave me a signal to come down. I nodded and allowed the bow to vanish.

I made my way across the bridge and to Serana. We followed the edge of the river and into the structure. We were met with a giant space, a single bomb fire was lit in the middle, and a set of stairs sat on the other side of it, the guard's body laid just a few feet from the fire next to the bow they once wielded. "Why haven't they turned to dust?"

Serana looked over at the body. "I don't think they're a vampire, they're a thrall."

I looked down; I would have hoped to save them if I only knew. I looked back up to see another guard that was just coming down the stairs. I instantly grabbed the bow and arrows that belonged to the other guard.

I took aim with the bow. I could feel Serana's gaze on me as I released the arrow. It hit the guard in the neck and they collapsed shortly after. They didn't turn to dust, causing me to feel guilty.

"I didn't know you were that good of a marksman."

"What do you mean?" I gave her a confused look.

"You're quick."

"Umm… thank you." It was kind of awkward since I had never considered myself much of an archer.

"No problem, what's next?"

I looked up and saw some strange looking lights coming from up the stairs. "I think we're about to find out."

We snuck over to the stairs and quietly crept up them. We saw a strange barrier in the middle of the room, a man stood inside it. There was another man, presumably Malkus, and a woman that stood by some stairs that led to a strange platform.

"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal," the man said as he watched the other man in the barrier. Serana and I got down as we listened in.

"I will resist you, monster. I must."

"How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle."

We found our mark.

"Must… resist…" the Moth Priest said as he dropped to his knees.

"Yes, I can feel your defences crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master."

"Yes... master."

That was it. I drew my blade and ran out. "Stop! He's coming with me!" I shouted.

"What is this?" The man asked as he took a step towards me.

"Take him, I'll get her," I heard Serana order from behind me.

"Gladly." I smirked at the man before running forward. I swung my blade, but he was fast. He dodged my attack then shocked me with a spell. I felt the surge of energy go through my body; the intense pain was almost unbearable, causing me to fall down on one knee. "You can do better than that," I said through clenched teeth as I struggled to stand back up. Electricity sparked from his hand as he took a step closer to me.

He sent the bolt at me; I rolled out of the way and onto my feet. I charged him, blade in hand. I stabbed through him as I slammed into him. He placed his hands on my collarbone as he attempted to push me off him. I felt electricity go through my body again as he did so.

I could feel my muscles contract as I fought to kill him. He finally stopped as his body became dust, I collapsed as I breathed heavy, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay, Keira?" Serana asked as she rushed over and knelt next to me.

"N… never been better. I just need a second." I took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand. It was unsteady, but I managed to stand up. "How do we get him out?" I asked as I tried to hold myself steady.

Serana looked thoughtful. "I'm not actually sure. You stay here, I'll go look upstairs."

I nodded and she started to ascend the stairs. I looked down at the dust at my feet; there was a weird glowing stone in the dust. I shakily bent down and picked it up. "Maybe this can help?" I held the stone up.

Serana glanced over at me. "Well, it does seem to match this stone up here." She came back down the stairs and took the stone, then went back up stairs. Shortly after, the barrier around the Moth Priest vanished.

"Good job," I said to Serana, she smiled in return.

"I serve my master's will. But my master is dead, and his enemies will pay!" The Moth Priest yelled. He charged me with a sword; I quickly grabbed my sword and blocked it.

"Serana?"

"I… I don't know." She came down the stairs and warily watched.

"I can't hurt him…" I said as I continued to block him.

Serana walked over and punched the Moth Priest in the face. He dropped his weapon and backed up, holding his cheek as he did so. "Wait, stop, I yield. That... that wasn't me. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me." He looked at Serana with gratitude written across his face. I sheathed my sword.

"So, you're okay?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "I'm quite alright, thanks to you two. Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably holding me for ransom, the fools."

"Not quite, but we know why they needed you, we need you for the same reason, just minus the force."

"You do? Alright then, enough mysteries, tell me what you need."

"We need you to read an Elder Scroll."

"You have an Elder Scroll? Remarkable."

"Yes, we do, we just need to get you to Fort Dawnguard."

"Fort Dawnguard?"

"Yes, we're from the Dawnguard."

"If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters, so in that case I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll."

I nodded. "Good, so let's head out."

* * *

 **As I've said on my profile page, I was thinking of re-releasing this story from Serana's perspective. After the original is finished, of course. However, I may release a sort of beta chapter to see how it goes, the chapter will just be a retelling of chapter six from Serana's PoV. Anyway, thank you all for reading and have a good day.**


	10. Downtime

**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay, sorry this chapter was a little late. Well, it's technically Sunday night so I guess it isn't late. Anyway, another OC is introduced in this chapter, that OC may get their own story. Enjoy the tenth chapter.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Downtime**

We arrive back at Fort Dawnguard. Dexion seemed interested in the fort, while Serana just awkwardly followed him inside. I hung back, behind them both. My muscles ached as they begged for a rest.

Isran approached us shortly after we arrived, he seemed happier than he usually was. "I'm impressed you could find a Moth Priest so quickly."

I had a conversation with Dexion on the way back, he needed to prepare before he started the reading, which gave me a much needed excuse to relax, especially knowing that it'd be a full moon that night. "We're just lucky we got to him in time, but he's going to need time before he can read the scroll. I'd like to take some time to rest while he does that."

Isran nodded. "I think that's much deserved, Spellweaver. There are beds upstairs."

"No need, I have a place in mind that I should start heading to, I'll return early tomorrow."

"What about that?" Isran asked while pointing at Serana.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. I knew I couldn't let her come with me, but I could at least take her somewhere that wasn't so hostile. "Serana is coming with me."

She looked over at me, her expression was grateful. I offered a small smile in return.

"Just watch your back." Isran didn't stop us, but he didn't approve either. I motioned for Serana to follow me and then we both left the fort.

We walked through the canyon; the afternoon air was warm against my skin. I kept an eye on Serana, the sun didn't seem to be bothering her too much, but I wanted to be sure. "Is the sun giving you any trouble?"

She glanced over at me. "No, not at the moment."

Things had been awkward between us since we argued, since she saw that side of me. There was no way I could let her see what I was going to become that night. "Serana… I'm going to take you to Riften; I have a friend there that can keep you safe for the night."

"What?" She stopped instantly causing me to turn back to her.

"Amra won't hurt you."

"You can't just leave me and go off alone, I don't know this Amra."

I sighed in frustration. "I've known her since I was young."

"That isn't the point. We're a team, Keira."

Did she really feel that way? Did she really consider us a team? "Serana, I…."

"No, I know what you're going to say… just take me to this Amra." She looked down at the ground then walked ahead of me. A faint pain originated in my chest, I was letting her down and I couldn't stand it.

* * *

We entered the city with a lot of time to spare before nightfall. I led Serana to a house by the Bunkhouse. I sighed and placed my hand on the wooden door. I knocked softly and waited a minute, but there was no answer. I knocked louder, still no answer.

Serana leant against the wooden rail above the water. "I don't think she's home," she said with a sour tone.

I turned to her; I was starting to get annoyed with her. I was trying to keep her safe; she didn't have to fight me on it. "She's a member of the Thieves Guild here, so she's probably with them in their hideout."

She pulled her hood down a little then stood straight. I took a step closer to her.

"We should get going then," Serana said before walking towards the way we came. I stopped, my eyes glued to the wooden planks under my feet. She really was upset. I slowly followed her shortly after.

I made my way to the centre of the city; a small market was set up there. I looked over the stands in the market until I recognised a man from when I first came back to Skyrim, Brynjolf.

He was selling some kind of red health potion in the corner of the market. I then noticed Serana; she was leaning against the half wall that encircled the market. She didn't seem to be focused on anything in particular, like she was thinking.

I walked over to Brynjolf, he didn't notice me straight away, but eventually did. "Oh, Spellweaver… it's been a long time."

"That it has, Brynjolf."

"Can I interest you in some Falmer Blood Elixir?" He held up a bottle, but I just shook my head.

"You and I both know that's a scam."

"Keep your voice down," he whispered intensely, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"I'm actually looking for Amra, is she at The Ragged Flagon?"

"She wasn't there when I left; she's probably on a job for Delvin. You could go there and wait, I suppose."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd let me use one of your secret entrances?"

"You know I can't do that. The way has been cleared though, Spellweaver."

"It was worth a try, anyway… thanks," I said with a slight smirk. He nodded and I walked back over to Serana, she was still lost in her own thoughts. I cleared my throat, causing her to look up. "We're going to have to go through the underground tunnels."

"Oh, well we should get going." She started to walk, but she didn't even know where we were going.

I sighed and grabbed her hand, making her turn back to me. "Serana, you can't just…."

She pulled her hand back and shook her head. "I'll just follow you, lead the way." She didn't look at me; she just glanced off in a random direction. I didn't know how to make things better, how to stop her from being mad and still keep her safe. I started to feel like I couldn't have both, that it was a lost cause.

We made our way to the lower levels of the city and through a rusted gate. The tunnels were dark, but luckily we could both see in the dark.

Serana walked behind me, she was completely silent as we walked through the confusing maze like tunnel.

I knew we had to talk about this, but I was unsure if I could. I didn't think I could pick the right words to make it better. "Serana… we can't just act like this."

"You clearly don't trust me."

I flinched at the statement; there was so much anger in her tone. A pain pierced through me, I really ruined it. I made her think that she couldn't be trusted, but it was a necessary evil to keep her safe. Yet… she had to know that I trusted her, I told her my real name and very few people knew it now.

"How could you think I don't trust you?" I glanced over my shoulder for a second.

"Then let me go with you."

I sighed loudly. "Trust me; you'll be safer with Amra."

"Will I? I don't need looking after, Keira." She had a point, she didn't need someone to watch her while I was gone, and she was capable by herself. In all honesty, I was doing it more for myself, because I would feel better knowing she was safe. I was being selfish.

"I know, I know… just please stay here for the night."

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Does this have to do with what you are?"

I looked down at the dirty stone floor as we continued to walk. "Please… just do what I asked."

It fell silent again as we walked. The silence wasn't comfortable, but awkward and tense. Luckily we reached our destination shortly after.

I opened the door to The Ragged Flagon and was instantly met with a strong smell of alcohol, but the place was how I remembered it. A poorly lit area with a pool of water in the middle and a well-lit tavern styled area just beyond it.

We walked over to where everyone was and I was instantly greeted by Delvin, he stood from his desk and walked over to me. "Well, I'll be, Spellweaver, haven't seen you in what was it? Two years?" He extended his hand and I shook it without hesitation.

"Two years sounds right."

"What brings you here?" He asked as he walked back over to his desk with me in tow. He sat down and smiled up at me.

"I'm looking for Amra, is she around?"

He shook his head. "I sent her fishing, she should be back shortly."

"Mind if we wait for a bit then?"

He looked beyond me in Serana's direction, he was practically drooling over her. "Sure, but tell me… who is that lovely lady?" He asked as he motioned towards Serana.

I looked over my shoulder at Serana and instantly understood what he meant. She was standing just on the edge of the lit area, the light illuminating her face and showing off her features. I was awestruck at the sight, but it was short lived when I heard Delvin clear his throat and I had to turn back to him. "Umm… she… she's the reason I'm here."

He raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Look…" I put my hands on the table and leant down so our faces were inches away. "Clear all those thoughts because it's not going to happen. If anyone lays a finger on her, I'm going to kill them."

He smirked to himself then nodded. "Well, I'll take that under advisement. So why did you bring her here?"

"That's between me and Amra."

"What's between us?"

I looked up to see Amra with a smile on her face. She wore brown armour, presumably the Guilds armour. Her black fringe was messily sticking out from under her hood which caused her to blow it up in an attempt to remove it from her face.

"Amra, I need a favour," I said as I straightened up. She walked over and placed a diamond on Delvin's desk. She stood at a shorter height than me, due to her Breton heritage.

"Sure Ke…Spellweaver. Just let me handle some business." She looked down at Delvin, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Pay up, old man."

He sighed before placing a coin purse on the table. "I'd watch it, Amra," he warned, but it seemed like she ultimately ignored it.

"I found more gems on them, but I'm going to fence it since you just asked for the one," Amra said cheerfully earning a glare from Delvin, but she ignored him again and walked over to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the wooden deck over the water. "Tonilia, I have some stuff." She practically sung the words.

Tonilia crossed her arms. "And what stuff do you have."

Amra fished into her pockets, retrieving three gems. "Let's see, a ruby, sapphire and another diamond. All flawless, well… except that diamond." She grinned widely again.

Tonilia sighed. "I don't have enough for all that, Amra."

She placed the diamond and ruby on the table next to Tonilia. "Take those, I don't mind, just give me all you have. Here Spellweaver, have a sapphire." She flipped the sapphire in the air towards me and I caught it with ease.

"Amra… I don't need…."

"Oh, better idea." She snatched the sapphire from my hand and pocketed it. "It would make a good gift for someone," she said shyly as she looked at the ground for a second, but soon faced Tonilia again and waited for her answer.

"Fine, fine. Take it." Tonilia handed her a giant coin purse.

"Now that business is done, what favour do you want?" I stared at her, she was just how I remembered her… bubbly and a little annoying.

"Follow me," I said before leading her to where Serana was standing. I got another glimpse at the awe deserving sight as I approached, it almost caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Who is this?" Amra asked as she looked Serana up and down. I shot a glare in her direction, but she blew it off.

"I'm Serana." She folded her arms in an impatient manner.

I cleared my throat. "I need you to watch her for me."

"I can do that," Amra said in a sultry tone.

I immediately smacked her arm with the back of my hand. She instantly gave Serana an apologetic look. "Just keep her safe, I'll be back in the morning."

"Right, so you can do your wolf thing."

I tried to cover what she had just said by giving her a more serious look, even though I knew it wouldn't work. "Just… if anything happens to her, well… you wouldn't want that to happen."

Serana gave me an odd look, I couldn't really tell how she felt. It was like she was relieved, but was annoyed and understanding as well.

Amra looked closer at Serana, her eyes widening. She looked around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "Keira, that's a vampire."

"I know," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Serana said in her defence.

"The guild won't see it that way."

"Just don't let them know," I offered.

Amra sighed and gave an unsure smile. "Well, I was going to stay here tonight, but it looks like we're bunking at my house on the surface."

"Thank you, Amra."

"I'm already keeping a few of your secrets, what's one more?"

I gave her a stern look before I looked over at Serana, she was staring at me, her red eyes glued to mine. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to.

"Keira, I…" she paused for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow." She looked away from me.

"Stay safe, Serana."

Amra stood silently and watched us awkwardly say our farewells until she had seen enough. "What was that?"

We both turned to her.

"What was what?" I asked curiously.

Amra put her hands on her hips. "Well, I get the feeling you're both holding back, or maybe I'm imagining it." She swatted her hand in a carefree way to indicate that she was being light-hearted.

I gave her an understanding nod. "I'll be back in the morning." I gave Serana one last brief smile, which she returned and then I left The Ragged Flagon… and Serana behind. I felt confident enough that Serana would be okay with Amra, at least I hoped.

* * *

I found the worn, abandoned keep near Riften that I've used when in the area. It was a safe haven for me on nights of the full moon. I could lock myself away and keep everyone safe. I can control it, but the thought of accidently losing control and have someone die as a result… it was too much to bear.

I walked into the dark, cold keep. Dust sat all over the empty room, an old and ash filled fire pit sat in the centre of the room. Home sweet home, for the night at least. I looked up at the small window that was covered with fabric, it glowed a faint orange as the final rays of the days sun fought to enter the room.

I walked over to the centre of the room and examined the long dead fire. It had been a long time since I was last in this area for the full moon, even longer since the time before that, I had to fight bandits off that time.

I placed fresh wood on the fire pit, carefully setting them ablaze with a spell. I took off my belt and sword and placed them carefully on the ground a fair distance from the fire. I unbuckled my armour and boots before placing them aside as well.

I sat down next to the fire, the flame was hot against my bare skin. I looked up at the window and silently waited for the orange light to fade and nothing but darkness to remain. All that could be heard was the faint crackling sound of the fire and my own breathing.

I watched and waited, it was agonising, just like all the other times. The anticipation of waiting for the moon was something I had grown accustom to in the last nine years. As much as I wished it didn't happen to me, I was glad it did, even if I regretted it sometimes.

I knew I would never have a normal life, and I embraced that as much as I could. I dedicated myself to helping others, but ultimately it was lonely. It was better with Serana, I didn't feel as alone… I barely felt alone at all.

I sighed as the bright light of the moon started to creep its way to the window. I closed my eyes and accepted the transformation. My limbs grew longer, my hands grew stronger. Claws emerged from my finger tips and toes. My bones contorted as fur started to sprout from my skin.

I stood over the fire in my new form. The fire felt warm against my fur as I sat down and silently whimpered to myself. I felt like giving up every time there was a full moon, knowing that this was my fate, it was disconcerting. I felt free with my pack, but in Skyrim… I just knew it was a small price to pay.

I sat in silence for a long time before my ears picked up the brief sound of footsteps outside. I instantly tensed up, I didn't want to kill someone, not tonight. I backed up into the shadows of the room and hoped they wouldn't spot me.

I heard pushing on the door as whoever was outside tried to get into the keep.

"Keira!"

I knew exactly whose voice that was, there was no denying that it was Serana. I should have known she'd follow me, she'd done it before and this time she learnt from her mistakes.

I held my breath as she finally got the door open. The moonlight blanketed the ground in the room, Serana's shadow sat in the middle. I knew there was no point of hiding, she could see perfectly fine. She would finally see exactly what kind of monster I was.

She gave the room a quick glance before spotting me. "Keira, I saw the moon, you didn't have to hide what you are." She took a step towards me, her eyes full of warmth. "I already knew what you were, you didn't have to worry about me."

She walked over to me and outreached her hand as she tried to touch me. I backed up instantly, but she didn't seem to mind. She gazed into my eyes, there was a calmness to them that I've never seen anyone have when faced by a werewolf.

Suddenly smoke started to appear around her. Her skin greyed and wings sprung from her back. She was… transforming like her father did.

She looked down and reached for my clawed hands, grabbing them in hers. She then gazed up into my eyes. She may have changed, but her eyes didn't and that's what gave me comfort.

"You're not the only monster."

It was then, gazing into her eyes that I finally realised what I'd been feeling all this time… I was in love with her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day.**


	11. Going Rogue

**Bethesda owns what they own. Sorry this one is a little short, been busy this week. I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Going Rogue**

My eyes fluttered open in the dimmed light that snuck its way through the covered window. I stretched and instantly became aware that I was naked from the cold air against my skin. I sat up and glanced around for my armour.

I then spotted it on the opposite side of the now dead fire… lying next to Serana. I studied her for a second, she was… asleep. It reminded me of the first time I saw her, she looked so beautiful that I couldn't look away, but I had to.

I shook my head and crept over, trying to stay as silent as I could. I leant down and grabbed the collar of my armour as I slowly tried to lift it up without waking Serana.

"You aren't planning on leaving me again, are you?" Her sudden outburst caused me to panic.

I quickly pulled up the armour and held it in front of me to cover myself. "No… no, why would you think that?" She started to laugh out loud causing me to frown. "What's so funny?"

She halted her laughter and sat up, standing shortly after. "I'm sorry; I'm just feeling a little out of it."

"Turn around, let me get dressed."

She did as I asked and I carefully watched her as I put my armour back on. There was something off about her.

"Are you finished? I don't hear shuffling anymore."

"Yes, you can turn around now."

"Good." She turned and locked eyes with me, but her gaze looked tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I carefully examined her.

She turned away the instant she realised what I was doing. "I'm fine, Keira."

If I had to guess, I would say she was hungry. "When was the last time you fed?"

She turned to me, her expression shocked. Like she didn't expect me to ever guess it, but I've been watching her for some time, I knew she hadn't been feeding. "Just a few days ago."

I instantly undid the top of my armour and revealed my neck and left shoulder. "Here, feed from me." I looked down awkwardly; I couldn't believe I was actually offering this to her, but when it came down to it… I would do anything for her.

She stared at me in disbelief. "Keira, no… I'm fine."

I took a step closer to her, I wasn't taking no for an answer. "Please?"

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. Her eyes were full of uncertainty as she contemplated whether or not to do it. She sighed unnervingly before stepping closer to me, our bodies inches from each other. She awkwardly placed her hands on my shoulders as she continued to stare at me. "Are you sure?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and nod. She took a deep breath and brought her left hand up and pushed my head slightly to the side to make room for herself.

I started to get awkward as I felt her warm breath on my neck. Her lips brushed against me as she brought her mouth closer to my flesh. The tips of her fangs barely touching my skin as she positioned them on my neck.

Suddenly I felt pain originating from my neck as her fangs punctured my skin. She pressed her mouth against my neck as blood started to drip from the wound. Her tongue made an appearance, subtly moving across my skin as she started to suck at my blood. My cheeks felt warmer as I stood there in awkward silence, only the sound of Serana feeding being heard. It wasn't too painful; it actually wasn't the worst thing I've felt.

After some time she stopped, I felt her extract her fangs from my skin… then suddenly she did something unexpected and licked the fresh wound, sending a shiver down my spine. She dropped her arms from my head and shoulder and took a step back; a smear of blood could be seen on her lips.

I awkwardly outstretched my arm and placed my hand against her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

I wiped the blood from her lips with my thumb and withdrew my hand. "I… you… just missed some."

"Oh… thank you."

"You're welcome…."

She glanced at the wound on my neck, guilt suddenly appearing on her features. "I'm sorry." She reached over and placed her finger tips on the wound.

"It's okay," I said as I placed my hand over hers on my neck. I didn't want her to feel regretful over this, it was my idea.

"It's uh… it's morning," Serana said as she stared at me.

"I know."

"Isran would be expecting us."

Sudden realisation hit me and I removed my hand and so did she as we awkwardly adjusted ourselves. I cleared my throat. "I should probably go see Amra first; she needs to know she didn't lose you."

"Should I go with you?"

I walked over to my equipment on the floor and selected a bandage from the pile. "I have to dress this wound; you should just head back to the fort, and be careful."

I turned to her, giving her a serious look to get my point across. The Dawnguard could never find out what we did, I couldn't be sure they'd accept it, even if I did offer. Serana nodded understandably before pulling her hood up and exiting the building.

I quickly dressed the wound and collected all my equipment before leaving the building myself and heading for Riften. Although the bite hurt, I couldn't dwell on it, especially since I would easily do it again.

* * *

I made it to Riften shortly after and went straight for Amra's home. I approached the house to see a woman knocking at the door. She was definitely wearing a type of Thieves Guild armour. I watched as she grunted in annoyance and turned around, now facing me.

"Is she not home?" I asked as I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sure she's sleeping, you would need an army to wake her." The woman shifted her weight, clearly she was annoyed. I had no idea who she was, but she obviously knew Amra, she was a thief after all. "What do you want with her?" The woman asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's between me and her."

She eyed me suspiciously, but then I noticed the door behind her open. Amra poked her head out of the door and stared at us. She opened the door completely and called out for us. "Come on in you two!"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Amra. "Well, finally." She turned and walked towards the building. I sighed before following after them.

We entered to find a small room, a table sat in the corner, a fireplace against the opposite wall from the table and a bed in a joined room just beyond the main room. Amra walked into the middle of the room and gestured around herself.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Amra said with a huge grin on her face. She walked over to the woman who was standing near the table. She kissed her on the cheek before sitting down and putting her feet on the table.

I stared at them with a confused expression. "So you two are together?"

The woman sat down as well and stared up at me.

"Spellweaver, this is Sapphire. Sapphire, Spellweaver."

"Ah, so this is the famous hero I've heard about?"

"I wouldn't say hero," I said as I leant against the wall.

Amra's grin faded from her face. "That reminds me; your friend disappeared. I looked for her, but she was gone." Amra stated with a hint of worry in her tone, to which Sapphire picked up on. She tensed up; it looked like she was ready to defend Amra at a moment's notice.

"Its fine, she's safe. That's actually what I came to tell you."

Sapphire eased up.

"Good, she was a slippery one. She obviously didn't want to stay with me." Her grin returned instantly.

"Is this what you were doing? Babysitting?" Sapphire turned to Amra, clearly annoyed again.

Amra looked at her and shrugged. "I was doing her a favour, don't worry about it."

Sapphire sighed before standing up and walking into the other room. The atmosphere in the room started to feel awkward as I stood there watching the scene. "I should get going."

We both heard the sound of a door shutting from the other room. Amra stood and checked around the corner before turning back to me. "Be careful out there, Keira… and don't worry about Sapphire, she's a good person."

"I'm glad you're happy, Amra."

She nodded once and grinned widely, I nodded back before leaving her home and heading back to the fort.

* * *

I arrived at the canyon to see Serana waiting under the same tree she did when she was first here. I silently studied her as I approached. She was sitting down, leaning against the tree, her eyes closed. The shade from the trees covering her body from the sun, I couldn't help but think it was a stunning sight.

I approached her quietly, I didn't want to disturb such a perfect image, but we had a job to do. "You seem peaceful," I said as I stood just outside the shade of the trees.

She opened one eye and looked at me, a small smile appearing on her lips. "It's been a nice morning, how's your friend?"

"In the middle of a lovers quarrel if I had to guess."

Serana stood up and dusted herself off. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

We both walked into the canyon, it was serene, beautiful, like it always was. I often thought the fort ruined the area, it just seems so peaceful, and the fort seems so… dire.

We entered the fort a little while later. Isran met us soon after, he watched Serana carefully as he approached us. Obviously he wasn't completely convinced she was on our side.

"Spellweaver," he said calmly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Is Dexion ready?"

"For the reading? Yes, just let the old man know when you're ready."

I looked around the room; there was so sign of Dexion anywhere. "Do you know where he…."

"Ah, hello there!" Dexion exclaimed as he walked into the room. "My rescuer, it's good to see you again." He approached me, scroll in hand.

"Were you treated well?"

"It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but your man Isran has seen to my needs well enough. Might I add, this is a remarkable fortress, I have colleagues back home that would love to study this place in detail."

"Umm… sure. Are you ready to read the scroll?"

"Oh, most certainly. Let's find out what secrets the scroll can tell. Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate," he said with a slight smile.

"Okay." I stepped back, closer to Serana.

The room went silent as Dexion stood still. He opened the scroll carefully and nothing strange happened. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, I expected something odd to happen since it was an Elder Scroll.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow." His eyes strained as he focused. "I know this weapon. It is Auriel's Bow. Now a voice whispers, saying… among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one."

I felt my stomach drop as he read the prophecy out loud. I was hoping this was all a misunderstanding, that there actually was no prophecy, but to officially hear it… it was devastating.

"The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. Wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could there really be more scrolls out there about the prophecy? What if Harkon knew about them? Would we be able to stop him?

"Yes, I see them now... one contains the ancient secrets of the dragons and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood." His eyes started to quint. "My vision darkens and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy we must have the other two scrolls. I must rest now. The reading has made me weary." He closed the scroll.

Isran walked over to Dexion, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, old man. You should get some rest."

"Thank you."

Isran led Dexion further into the fort, leaving Serana and I alone. I glanced at her; she looked almost as shocked as I was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

I was caught off-guard; did she even have to ask? "Of course."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "That Moth Priest, Dexion. He said we needed two other Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking."

I was curious about how she knew these things to say the least. "You should have said something earlier, Serana."

"Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me than talk to me. That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father and that's saying something."

I internally flinched. She was right, but something else crossed my mind… her father. "Do you still trust him?"

She looked down instantly. "It's not a question of trust... he's just obsessed with the prophecy."

"Does he even care about you anymore?"

She looked up at me, her expression full of pain. "You know, I've asked myself the same thing. I thought… I hoped that if he saw me… he might feel something again. I guess I don't really factor in at this point." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Serana… I…."

"I don't think he even sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just... a means to an end."

I stepped forward and wrapped my left arm around her back and my right hand snaked around to the back of her head as I hugged her close to me. I felt her give into the hug; I couldn't help but feel bad. She was in so much emotional pain and it wasn't fair on her.

We stood there for a few moments before we remembered where we were. I dropped my arms from her and stepped back. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter. "I'll be okay, thank you."

I smiled back at her, it was a nice moment… but we had to find these scrolls. I cleared my throat. "So, the scroll…?"

"We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

"Do you even know where she is?"

"I… no. The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. The way she said it... someplace he'd never search. It was cryptic yet she called attention to it."

"So what do you think she meant?"

She looked like she was deep in thought. "I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. He's had all this time. Any ideas?"

I thought about it for a second. It didn't make sense that Harkon hadn't found her yet, unless she wasn't alive, or she wasn't on this plain of existence anymore… or maybe she's right under his nose. "Volkihar Castle."

Serana's expression became unreadable as she thought about my answer. "Wait… that almost makes sense. There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

I couldn't really say much, I didn't know Valerica, but it just seemed too risky. "It's a good idea, but it seems too risky for her, doesn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely, but my mother's not a coward. That is... I don't think we'll actually trip over her there, but it's worth a look."

"Do you think we'll be able to go unnoticed?"

"Trust me. I lived there for a very long time and I know every nook and cranny."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, now… there's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Well… I don't take just anyone into the secret parts of the place I grew up, so consider yourself lucky." She smiled at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"I suppose we should get going then."

"Are we really going to do this alone? Without well… the Dawnguard?"

She had a point, but at this stage there was no doubt in my mind that we could do this alone. "We can do it together, we don't need them."

"That's what I like to hear."

I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I felt like I could do anything when she was around. I felt like we could do this, we could save everyone. All we had to do was find these scrolls.

We left the fort shortly after, without a word to anyone. It was risky, but I felt like we were the only ones that could pull it off. I watched Serana as we walked, she seemed so happy. She made me feel… so at ease, like everything was going to be okay. I smiled to myself, she really was special.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading. Have a good day.**


	12. No Pain

**Bethesda owns what they own. Sorry for being really late, but it's an extra long chapter. So please enjoy and I'm sorry.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: No Pain…**

"So where exactly is this boat?" I asked Serana as we walked through the wet gravel of the coastline. She told me of an old boat she used to get back to Skyrim from the castle's island, but so far we've seen no sign of it.

"I know it's around here somewhere." She was several meters ahead of me as she searched near the water.

I couldn't help but gaze at her longingly as she walked along the wet ground. I definitely fell for her, I wasn't exactly sure when… or how, but I think it was from the moment I saw her… as banal as that sounds.

I sighed softly; I could never be with her. She was a vampire, she would outlive me. Did I expect her to love me then suffer heartbreak? Could I be that selfish? I looked at the ground, I couldn't do that to her. I cared about her too much.

"Found it!" She called out, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Serana walking towards a small boat that was washed up on shore. I walked over and inspected the boat; it wasn't in the best shape, but it could get us there and back in one piece.

"I'm actually impressed." She must have gone through a lot to get to the fort after I brought her back to her father. She turned to me and offered me a smile.

"You should be. I had to travel on blind faith that you were trustworthy."

And I'm glad she did, I never wanted to leave her with him, but she wanted to go home… I had no choice. I was glad to have her here with me now though.

I smiled briefly to myself before noticing she was still looking at me. I cleared my throat. "I… I am. So, who's rowing?"

She gave me a dubious look before answering. "I was thinking you could row there." She looked almost hopeful.

I nodded in agreement. "Fine, fine, let's go."

I helped her push the boat into the sea so we could start the long trip to Castle Volkihar.

* * *

I looked up at the daunting castle again as an unsettling feeling washed over me. We were so close to Harkon, so close to an army of vampires. If we were caught, it would have dire consequences. They'd surely kill us; he had to know Serana betrayed him by now.

"Are you ready to go?" Serana asked as she walked up behind me after hiding the boat. I turned towards her; her features were hidden behind a blanket of shadow causing her red eyes to become more distinguishable… and it was incredible. Her eyes were absolutely breathtaking, I felt like I could look into them forever.

"Y…yes, lead the way."

I followed her to the bridge in front of the castle before we turned off to the left and started walking along the shore. The air around the castle was cold as snow soon fell. The moon was just starting to rise in the distance as it illuminated the dusk. The gravel under our feet was damp and soft as we sunk into it slightly, it wasn't exactly the best experience.

"Okay, just around this bend," Serana said as we approached a rocky bend on the shore.

I watched as Serana stopped just before it. She looked up at the castle and sighed softly to herself. "Is something wrong?" I stopped next to her, studying her carefully.

"No… the castle just looks so big from down here. I mean, it is big… but, well… even bigger." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. I watched her, completely astonished. There was so much mystery about her, so much I wish I could know.

I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder. "We should keep going, Serana."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I know."

We walked around the large rocks that led to a crescent moon shaped, stone dock. The moon gave us enough light to see the stone walls that surrounded the dock and a sunken ship that sat between both sides. There was also a long stone archway between the docks.

We stepped onto the stone dock and I stared at the boat for a moment before I glanced over to our right, noticing a door up a few sets of stairs on the left side of the dock. I pointed up at the door. "I suppose we're heading up there?"

"You'd be correct." Serana walked backwards ahead of me, she winked before turning around. I watched her in amazement; the whole world just seemed to disappear. I didn't even notice the arrow that passed right by my head and knocked off the wall beside me. Serana turned instantly; she sprung forward and pushed me back until we were behind the bend before the dock. "What's wrong with you?" She pleaded as she held me against the wall by my shoulders.

I stared at her; I didn't know what to say, I messed up. "I'm sorry." She let go, almost angry like. I drew my sword and took a deep breath. "Let's just make it to the archway for cover, we can go from there," I said as I watched her carefully. She pulled out her dagger.

"I saw three; an archer on the balcony on the other side, another on the balcony over the dock we're on, and the last is on this side, it went behind the wall ahead."

I nodded; I couldn't believe I hadn't been paying attention to our surroundings. How could I be so stupid and put her in danger like that?

Serana was about to run out, but I grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Be careful."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied my expression. "I'll be okay."

I held her arm for a few more seconds, I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. I released her arm and she was off. I darted out after her, staying close.

A skeleton in an iron breastplate that loosely hung around its body came around the corner and swung a two-handed sword at Serana. She ducked down and the sword crashed into the wall beside her. I threw a fire-bolt towards the skeleton, nearly getting hit again by another arrow in the process. The fire-bolt staggered the skeleton and Serana took the chance to swipe at it with her dagger.

The skeleton fell down to the ground and stopped moving. I then noticed a skeleton in black rags on the balcony across the dock as it pulled back its bow. "Serana, get to cover!"

She bolted to the stone archway, she was safe enough for now and I just needed to get there too. The archer began to walk down the stairs to find a better angle on Serana.

I stepped forward and a spike of ice landed in front of me. I looked up and saw a skeleton in rags with two glowing hands. It shot two ice spikes at me. I dodged the first one without a problem, but the second grazed my left ankle. I could feel my ankle getting chilled, making it hard to move, but I had to force myself to get to Serana.

I passed the skeleton that Serana knocked over and it grabbed at my left leg as it tried to pull me down. I lifted my right leg and stomped down on its arm to make it let go. I saw a spike of ice hit its head, causing it to shatter. I looked up to see Serana standing by the archway, her hand still glowing from the spell.

I managed to make it to the archway, but we were surrounded now. There was a mage on one side and an archer on the other.

"What now?" Serana asked as she gripped her dagger.

I took a deep breath. "Distract the mage; I'm going for the archer." I rushed out the left side of the archway and headed straight for the stairs that led to the archer. I ran at the archer and slashed at it, but it stepped back and pulled back its bow. I ducked as it released an arrow, almost hitting Serana on the other side of the docks.

I stood up, slicing upwards against the bow as I did, knocking it from the skeleton's hands. It instantly grabbed me, pushing me down with all its force. I landed on my back as I watched the skeleton pick its bow back up and draw an arrow towards Serana.

I threw a fireball at its torso, hoping to knock it over, but it shot before I could. I heard Serana cry out in pain, I turned and looked down at her. Relief flooded over me when I saw that the arrow had just grazed her arm and not something more serious.

"Get to cover! Just keep safe!" I shouted, hoping she'd follow my order.

I left my sword on the ground as I charged for the archer. I saw a few ice spikes land near me as I made my way to the archer. The mage was focusing me, Serana must have escaped.

I slammed into the archer's chest, causing it to almost fall back. Its bow fell and I instantly grabbed it and threw it into the water. I turned around to see the mage heading for the stairs to get to Serana, who I assumed was in the archway again.

I shot a bolt of lightning to get the mage's attention, which worked. I started rushing to get to the mage. I grabbed my sword off the ground on the way as I sprinted around the balcony to the other side.

I dodged all the spikes the mage threw at me as I charged it. I plunged my blade into the mage's ribcage; the blade sliding passed the bones. I pulled my sword to the right, breaking the ribs off its spine.

I eventually managed to push the skeleton off the balcony, the sound of shattering bones could be heard soon after. I was breathing heavy at this point, so I tried to catch my breath. I looked down at Serana, but I was met with the sight of a skeleton walking towards her as she scurried backwards, out of the right side of the archway.

I started sprinting towards the balcony near them as the skeleton stepped out from the archway. I watched as it got closer to her, rage started to fuel me as I saw it approaching her.

I leaped off the edge of the balcony and landed on the skeleton to break my fall. My sword slid to the edge of the dock. My knees ached as I held myself up over the skeleton. I reached over and grabbed my sword; I stabbed into the skeleton, over and over. I didn't stop until I was sure it was dead.

I stood up, my knees and whole left leg in general ached. I limped over to Serana; her expression was a mix of anger, relief and gratitude. I sheathed my sword and offered my hand to her. She accepted the help and I pulled her to her feet.

"Are you insane?!" She asked as she shoved me.

"What?"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was shocked at first, but I returned the gesture. "Don't ever do that again."

I didn't know jumping off the balcony worried her that much. I felt terrible, but then I realised what we were doing and I quickly pulled away. "I'm fine. We… uh… we should get moving." It was the right thing to do; I had to keep my distance.

"Oh, yeah… let's go." She sounded so… sad, but we didn't have time now. I began to limp back over to the stairs. Serana came to my side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, giving me a hand. We went up the stairs and got to the door before she let go of me.

"Thank you… I'll be okay to walk now," I said as I steadied myself.

She nodded and I put my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath before opening the door, giving us access to the under croft within.

We were on a small balcony that overlooked a staircase. I walked over to the start of the small staircase and spotted a skeever resting on the stairs. I stomped on it instantly. "Uh… I hate skeevers."

"This place has been abandoned for… I don't even know how long. So expect some skeevers… amongst other things," Serana said as she walked over to me. I turned back; she was slightly limping as well. This adventure had already started to do its damage on us.

I continued down the stairs and was met with a big wooden door. I pushed open the door and saw an old cistern. Stone pathways were set around a body of water with a bridge connecting each side.

"The old water cistern. One some days, this smell would just... be glad you weren't here then," Serana said as she approached me from behind. I stomped on another skeever before turning to her again.

"Any idea where to go from here?"

"Just follow the path and we should find a switch in a room somewhere."

"Great." I sighed before turning back to the cistern. I took one step forward before three hell hounds came charging around the corner.

I quickly shot a fireball at them, but Serana beat me too it with a bolt of lightning. The lightning bounced between the hell hounds, causing them to howl in pain, my fireball finishing off all that remained.

"Well, we make a great team," Serana said before walking ahead of me. She kicked one of the hell hounds into the water and then continued along the stone path.

I began to follow as Serana drew her dagger and ran off out of view.

"Serana?" I drew my sword and forced myself to run across the path quickly. I turned the corner to see Serana at a standstill with another person, a Dunmer. They shot a shard of ice at Serana, but she side stepped, the shard crashed into the wall near me.

I watched as Serana dodge another incoming attack and struck her dagger into the Dunmer's chest, causing it to scream and slowly turn to dust. She sheathed her dagger and stepped back; like she was shocked she just killed them.

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder to give her as little comfort as I could offer at the time.

"The switch is in the room ahead," she said quietly.

I nodded and continued to walk down the path. I entered a small room filled with potions and other strange ingredients. I gazed over the room until I saw a switch by the balcony. I walked over and pulled it, the sound of a door lifting came soon after.

I walked out and followed Serana to the newly opened door, where we were met by a wooden bridge that was connecting the right and left side together. "Take a left up here. This is one of those weird double-barred security measures that my father put in when he got more paranoid."

"Got it." I started to walk, but Serana grabbed my hood that was now down and pulled me back a little.

"Be careful of traps," she warned in a quiet voice.

"I will."

She let go so I could continue along the path. I walked up to the door and saw hanging mace like spikes. I carefully manoeuvred through them as I made my way down the cramped, narrow path.

I entered a room covered in bones and blood. The smell was just… atrocious. My stomach and nose both wailed when I took in the scent of the room. I covered my face as I repressed the urge to vomit.

I turned left and up some more stairs until I came up to a door that was blocked off by a thick coat of spider webs. "Frostbite spiders…" I sighed in annoyance and drew my sword. I swung at the webs, they stuck to my sword and I barely made any progress. I sighed again before my left hand started to heat up. I lit the web on fire and watched as it burnt.

I stopped in place when I looked into the room and saw a giant frostbite spider. It instantly shot poison at me, but I sidestepped. The poison hit the wall as it started to bubble. I was glad to not be hit by that.

I rushed in, dodging another shot of poison. I sunk my sword into the spider's head and pushed it down. I used the momentum to leap onto the spider's back and shot down with a shard of ice. The spider tried to get up, but fell down. I lost balance and fell forward, landing on the hard ground.

I pushed myself up and turned to see a dead spider with a lever just beyond the body. I stood up regretfully as my bones ached and pulled my sword out of the spider before walking over and activating the lever.

I walked through the way I came and made my way back to Serana who was standing on the now drawn bridge.

"You ready?" She asked as I approached.

"Yeah, let's do this."

We walked up a few sets of stairs until we reached an old wooden door.

Serana placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. "We've made it to the courtyard." She pushed the door open and we both walked out into the courtyard… or what was left of it.

Overgrowth was spread across the ground and walls. There were fallen, dead trees that lay across the ground. Loose stone and old broken objects were littered across the ground.

I watched as Serana's expression twisted into one of pain as she looked upon the courtyard. "Oh no... What happened to this place? Everything's been torn down... the whole place looks... well, dead." Her voice was shaky, like she was about to burst into tears. "It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries." She walked over to what looked like someone's attempt at sealing the courtyard with an avalanche of rubble. "This used to lead into the castle's great hall. It looks like my father had it sealed up. I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful… once."

"Serana…" I went to walk over to her, but she just shook her head.

"This was my mother's garden. It... Do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this." She then looked to the centre of the courtyard, her expression growing confused. "Wait... something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something? I'm telling you, there's something strange with the moondial."

I stared at her, I wasn't sure if she was serious or just grasping at straws, but I decided to go along with her. "So… why is the moondial special?"

"Well, as far as I'm aware it's the only one in existence. The previous owners of the castle had a sundial in the courtyard and obviously that didn't appeal to my mother. She persuaded an elven artisan to make some improvements. You can see the plates that show the phases of the moons, Masser and Secunda."

"Would a moondial even work though?"

"That's the thing... what's the point of a moondial? I always wondered why she didn't just have the whole thing ripped out, but she loved it. I don't know… I guess it's like having a piece of art, if you're into that sort of thing."

It was all too suspicious… and almost too perfect. "Maybe it holds the secrets to what we're looking for?"

She looked thoughtful as the moon highlighted her features; I had to resist the urge to just simply stare at her. "You could be right, we could try fixing it?"

"On it, I'll go look for the pieces… I mean… if they're around here."

Serana looked over by some rocks while I looked by the garden. I looked at the now dry and dead flowers that were probably once very beautiful. I then noticed an odd looking stone at the back of the garden. I walked through the garden and looked at the stone; it was flat and had what looked like a half moon on it. I picked it up and kept looking for more pieces.

* * *

It took a while of searching, but we managed to find all the missing pieces. I looked up; it wouldn't be long until morning.

I looked over at Serana, who was putting the moondial back together. I kept my eyes open as I stood guard; I wasn't going to let her down again.

Serana stopped when she heard something click. She backed up as the dial started to move and the middle started to sink in a peculiar order, which we soon realised was stairs. We both stared in amazement.

"Very clever, mother, very clever. I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins. Well, at least we're getting closer. Let's go," Serana explained.

I nodded and slowly stepped forward onto the moondial. Once I was certain it was safe enough, I continued to walk down the stairs with Serana in tow. The stairs eventually led down to a wooden door, which we opened to reveal a cold looking room. Two bookshelves and a few barrels were scattered around the room.

"Well… this is small," I said we I walked further into the small room.

"There has to be more to this."Serana looked around frantically. It was then that I noticed a small pull chain above a small bookshelf. I pulled it curiously and the room started to shake slightly. We both watched as the furthest wall in the room started to lift up, revealing a bigger room. There was a table covered in blood in the middle of the room and a staircase just beyond it. We walked around the table and towards the stairs, ignoring all else in the room. "I've never even seen this part of the castle before. Be careful, I don't know what might be around."

I took Serana's advice and carefully stepped up the stairs. I reached the top and opened a wooden door. I looked out over an old dining area, the table was broken where a pillar had fallen on it and the silverware was blanketed in a thick dust, a few skeletons sat at the table also.

I turned back to Serana and brought my finger up to my mouth to indicate that we needed to be quiet. There were too many skeletons there for us to take on alone, especially after what happened outside.

We snuck past the table to the best of our abilities and eventually up some stairs, and I couldn't believe it worked. However at the top of the stairs near the only way out, we were met by another archer skeleton that spotted us instantly.

I knew I had to think fast as I could hear the skeletons at the table starting to move. I dashed forward, slamming into the archer and knocking it back. "Get inside."

Serana did as I said and I rushed in after her, instantly creating a wall of ice to keep the skeletons out. We backed up from the wall as we tried to catch our breath, but the sound of breaking rock behind us wasn't comforting.

We turned to see a gargoyle snarling at us. We instantly split up, running in opposite directions, and of course it chose to go for me.

I drew my sword and blocked it from slamming into me, but I couldn't hold the block and had to move. The gargoyle slammed into the wall behind me and turned angrier than it was before.

It charged again, but it was faster this time. It slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me as it pushed me into a pillar. I could feel my whole body ache as it kept pushing me into the pillar, its grip tightening around my bite wound. I grit my teeth as I tried to push the gargoyle back with all the strength I could muster, but I couldn't do it… my body just wanted to shut down.

Serana stabbed into the gargoyles back with her dagger and it wailed in pain and frantically swung its body. It turned quickly, hitting Serana to the ground. I grabbed the dagger from its back as I barely held my vision. I stabbed down a few times with the dagger until both the gargoyle and I fell down.

I forced myself up and crawled over to Serana who was now in a sitting position to my left. "Are you okay?" I asked as I put her dagger down between us. She leant back against a wall and I did the same.

"I'm okay, but forget about me… are you okay?"

I sighed heavily which caused my ribs to protest… painfully. "I'm pretty sure I've broken a few ribs," I said as I placed my hand over my chest. I knew we couldn't stay here, we had to keep moving… but I was just sore and tired. However, I managed to get to my feet and help Serana to hers.

"We need to be more careful," she said as she picked up her dagger and sheathed it. She got my sword from the floor and sheathed it for me before she forced me to put my arm around her shoulders again as she helped me to walk.

We walked down the right side of the room and through another door. There was another set of stairs with two skeletons at the top. I could barely make them out as my vision started to falter. I felt Serana set me down and saw her sprint towards them.

I stumbled after her; I couldn't let her fight alone. I tried to focus, to clear my vision as I made my way up the stairs. I could feel my chest burning in pain with every breath I took.

I drew my blade as I approached them; Serana was blocking one of the skeletons with her dagger as the other laid on the ground as it struggled to get up. I walked over and slammed my foot down on the skeleton's head as Serana pushed back the other one.

I lifted my left arm and felt my fingers get colder as I charged a spell. Serana noticed my action and stepped back as a spray of ice left my hand and started coating the skeleton. When I was done, nothing but a frozen statue remained.

I stepped back, I started to feel a little better, but I was nowhere near perfect shape. I think Serana knew, from the way she carefully watched me.

We made our way around the corner and up more stairs as the torches on both sides of the staircase lit up by themselves. We stopped and stared at the torches, neither of us could explain what happened.

We continued up the stairs and up a collapsed staircase as we made our way through the ruins. It felt like we were walking up an endless series of stairs. I sighed loudly as my muscles begged me to stop.

* * *

We fought our way through more skeletons and gargoyles. Both Serana and I were tired and worn, but I knew this was just the start. We couldn't back down now; if we were going to stop Harkon then this was just the beginning.

We eventually found a dead end though. I looked around the room, it was a mess, but there was no sign or any way forward.

"I don't think we've reached the top yet. I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here," Serana said as she looked around the room.

"I hope so." I walked over to a table and found some old vampire armour. I studied it for a few moments; I could never imagine myself wearing something like it.

"Leave it to my mother... always smarter than I gave her credit for."

I turned to see Serana over by the fireplace… or where the fireplace use to be. I limped over and looked at the tunnel Serana had found. I frowned when I noticed there were more stairs within.

We walked up a few more sets of stairs until we came to another wooden door. Serana opened it slowly to reveal what looked like… a laboratory.

There were shelves and shelves of ingredients and books. Tables with different and interesting objects, a set of stairs that lead to more shelves and a balcony that overlooked some weird spiral symbol in the middle of the room that was surrounded by candles.

Serana looked out over the room; her expression was almost of pure joy. "Look at this place. This has to be it. I knew she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know, but I had no idea she had a setup like this. Look at all this. She must have spent years collecting these components. And what's this thing?" She walked up to the strange spiral on the ground. "I'm not sure about this circle, but it's obviously... something. Let's take a look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone."

I gazed around the room. "Your mother had quite the collection."

"I had no idea that her laboratory even existed. She had an alchemy setup in her drawing room, but nothing that even comes close to what's here."

"What was she doing here?"

"Looking at the equipment and materials, it looks like she was trying to advance her necromancy."

I walked over to the book shelves and got a closer look. There were a lot of old books on many subjects, but one book stood out over the rest. It was a small red book that didn't have a title written on the side.

I reached over and pulled the book off the shelf. I opened it to a random page and read a random line. "I will make my way into the Soul Cairn tomorrow after I gather my things and prepare for a potentially lengthy exile. More importantly, I must enact my plans with Serana and get her to Dimhollow Crypt as soon as possible."

"What?"

I turned to see Serana staring at me with a bewildered expression on her face. I held the book up. "I think I found your mother's journal."

"You did? Let me see." I walked over and handed the book to Serana. She opened it and started reading to herself.

"What's a Soul Cairn?" I asked curiously.

"I only know what she told me. She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they're used... they end up in the Soul Cairn."

"Why would she care about that?"

"The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls and receive powers of their own in return. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself." She continued to read as I looked at the spiral in the middle of the room. Could such a thing exist? "That circle in the centre of the room is definitely some type of portal. If I'm reading this right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn."

I looked at her, almost shocked. She couldn't be serious. "Are you sure that's possible?"

She looked up at me from the book. "It should be."

I took in a deep breath. "Then we'll try, what do we need?"

She started reading from the book again. "A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, and a good bit of purified void salts... oh... damn it..."

"Is something wrong?" I studied her for a few seconds to make sure she was okay.

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which... if we could get that; we wouldn't even be trying to do this in the first place."

"We could try using your blood?" I offered.

"Not bad. We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be... gruesome. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get started."

"I'll assume she has all those ingredients here?"

"Oh, definitely. Mother would have plenty of those materials in her laboratory; we just need to find them."

I nodded and walked off. I approached a table that had a bunch of skeleton bones on it. "Finely-ground bone meal, huh?" I picked up a bowl from the table that seemed to have bone meal inside it. I turned to see Serana looking at the shelves upstairs. I started to make my way up the stairs as I looked at the shelves.

"I found the purified void salts," Serana said as she turned and looked at me from the balcony's edge.

"I think I found the bone meal," I said back. I turned to see a table filled with soul gems. I walked over and looked down, could this work?

I signalled for Serana to come over and she did. She looked down at the table, a huge smile appearing on her face. "That's enough; the rest is up to me. Are you ready to go? I'm not entirely sure what this thing is going to do when I add my blood."

"I want to ask you something first, Serana."

"Of course, what is it?"

"What happens when we find her?"

She sighed softly. "I've been asking myself the same thing since we came back to the castle. She was so sure of what we did to my father; I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost."

I put my hand over hers. "She probably just wanted to protect you."

"Possibly. I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me, about all of us, but she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

I noticed Serana was now deep in thought. "Once we find her we'll have some more answers," I tried to sound as reassuring as I could.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her. Thank you. Are we ready then?"

"Yes, let's do it."

"Okay, follow me." She led me up to the balcony above the spiral where a pedestal like bowl stood. She mixed everything into the bowl. She looked at me, her expression worried.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here."

She nodded before biting her arm with her fangs and allowing her blood to drip into the mixture.

Suddenly the bowl started to glow purple and the room illuminated with a purple light. The ground started to shake as the spiral lit up as well. The spiral rose and created stairs connecting the balcony to the purple portal beneath it.

"By the blood of my ancestors... she actually did it... created a portal to the Soul Cairn. Incredible," Serana said in astonishment.

Serana and I were both in complete awe as we stared at the portal. How was it even possible? A portal to another realm, I mean it is possible… but I didn't think I'd ever see it let alone have a part in something like it.

I stepped forward and walked down the stairs. I slowly approached the portal, reaching out with my hand to touch it. As my fingers pressed against the portal, a surge of electricity pulsed through my body. My muscles contracted in painful spasms, the pain was so unbearable. I pulled my hand back and stumbled backwards away from the portal and back to where Serana was standing.

"Are you okay? That looked painful," Serana asked as she rushed to my side and grabbed my arm to keep me steady.

"Very… much so…" My body felt strange as it numbed slightly from the experience.

"Now that I think about it... I should have expected that. I'm sorry. It's hard to describe. The Soul Cairn is... well, hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

I sighed loudly. "So that's it then?"

She looked down, like she was debating whether or not to tell me something. "There might be a way, but I don't think you're going to like it. Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Becoming a vampire isn't your first choice, I know."

"There has to be another way, I can't become a vampire."

She sighed as she looked deep in thought. "It wants a soul, so we give it a soul. Yours."

"Wouldn't I die?"

"My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you and offer that gem to the Ideal Masters. It might be enough to satisfy them. It would make you a bit weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we're inside. Maybe."

I stepped back and placed my palms against the sides of my head. "Only two options, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you. Just know that... whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you. Sometimes things just have to be done. I know that better than anybody." She walked over and removed my hands from my head as she held them in hers. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful red eyes… just for a glimmer of comfort.

"I… I wouldn't feel right as a vampire… I wouldn't feel like me. Soul trap me."

She looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure? I'm willing to do it, but you need to think it through. You'll remain mortal, but you'll find yourself weakened within the Soul Cairn."

"I'm sure."

"I know this is difficult for you. I hope you trust me. I'd never do anything that could hurt you."

"I know, I trust you completely, Serana."

She smiled at me and I became aware of just how close we were. I felt her hands on mine and noticed for the first time just how warm they felt. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest at a faster pace than normal. I felt like leaning in, I felt like kissing her, I just wanted to be with her so badly.

I felt her breath on my lips as I realised just how close we were getting, I felt myself internally scream, this was torture, plain and simple. No matter how bad I wanted it… I knew it was better for her if I didn't.

I let go of her hands and stepped back. I watched as her expression turned to one of hurt. It killed me to see her like that, but I knew it was the right thing for her.

She stood awkwardly as she cleared her throat.

"I promise to make this as painless as possible, hold still."

I did as I was told. She pulled out a soul gem and started to extract part of my soul. I felt a mild pain as she did so.

I started to breath heavier, trying to catch my breath. She handed me the soul gem shortly after. "Let's go, my mother must be waiting on the other side of that thing."

I nodded. We both turned to the portal and walked towards it. I felt uneasy, about the portal, about my condition, about her. What if I made it worse? What if I hurt her worse than I thought? I shook my head, now was no time to be thinking like that, we had a job to do.

Serana entered the portal without a problem. I reached forward and hesitantly touched the portal, and this time I felt no pain. I took a deep breath before fully entering the portal.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the kiss tease but... yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless, have a good day.**


	13. Valerica

**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay, so I know this is late, I've been working on my own original story lately and it got in the way a little this week. So, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, I don't know why. I'm just kind of iffy about it, so I'm sorry if it isn't good.**

 **Edit: I decided to go back and add a little more to the chapter. If you've already read it, the changes don't effect the over all story. I just wanted to fix some stuff that was pointed out to me.**

 **Edit.. again: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Valerica**

I never could have expected that something so dire, something so bleak… could be so beautiful. After going through that portal and seeing the world on the other side, my words couldn't do it justice.

It looked… dead. An arid, dry wasteland filled with lifeless trees and scrubs. The air had a strange purple mist about it. The deep, purple sky held a single moon, surrounded by clouds while random lightning strikes could be seen in the distant sky. Strange stones and structures stood out in the distance and strange beams of light were coming out of the ground.

The air was ominous and somewhat thick. It felt like it was harder to breathe, but that could have been due to my weakened state. Despite the fact that this place looked sinister, it was pretty amazing.

"It's… beautiful," I said quietly as I took in everything in front of me.

"I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but I never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's... about what I imagined."

I glanced at Serana; she seemed peaceful as she looked over the barren land. I wondered what she was thinking in that moment, all the stress she must have over her family, our mission, me... or maybe I was just being vain.

I felt like I knew her, but I didn't know everything. I don't doubt that I can trust her, and I don't doubt that she can trust me, I'd always protect her, something was just... unspoken between us.

I sighed softly before walking down the steps, from the portal and finally taking my first step on the ground below. It felt normal, I half expected it to be softer, the place just seemed delicate in a way, dream like.

"Be careful, we don't know what to expect here," Serana warned. I looked back as she descended the steps. The purple tint in the air made her look so graceful, causing my thoughts to fall back on how close we were just a few minutes prior. How warm her hands were on mine, or the feeling of her breath on my face, it was all ecstatic.

I nodded briefly before turning back towards the Soul Cairn. I took a few more steps before a strange, glowing, white ball of light flew passed me. I froze instantly and watched it swim by. "Was that a soul?"

"I can't be sure." Serana stood next to me as she looked out over the land. As beautiful as this place looked, it was still bleak, still depressing.

We walked further while the air around us felt more dreadful with every step. We saw people, well ghost like people. These were clearly the souls; I felt an immense sorrow for them. Is this what we were doing to these animals, these creatures… these people? I felt too much shame to even talk to them.

I could tell Serana felt uneasy around them too, almost guilty like. I suppose we both saw the consequences of using soul gems.

We followed what seemed to be a path, as it was slightly walled off by a decaying and crumbling half wall. I watched the strange orbs of light as they danced in the air around us. I had no idea if they were friendly or not, but they were pretty.

We kept following the path, passing by strange purple lights and piles of bones that were scattered around. It was strange to see bones here, it had to be impossible for other people to come here, but then whose bones were they? I found myself wondering these things every time we passed by some.

I stopped by one of the strange black stoned buildings and glanced inside the door. It was completely empty inside. I couldn't help but think this place was bizarre.

"You'd think a vampire would be right at home in this place, you'd be wrong," Serana stated from behind me. I turned around and gazed at her.

"I'm glad you don't find this place… homey."

She smiled slightly at me. "Let's just find my mother and get out of here… quickly."

She seemed to be standing awkwardly, like this place was making her uneasy, the feeling was mutual. "No arguments here."

Serana and I continued to walk as we heard a soul calling out for someone… or something. He sounded so desperate; I wanted to help him… I really did, but we couldn't afford to, not when the situation was so dire.

We eventually found a giant wall with an archway door in the middle. I looked down both sides of the wall; it seemed to go on endlessly in both directions. I took a deep breath and braved the wall. I stepped through it without any issues, much to my surprise.

I looked out over the new area, and it looked pretty much the same, apart from a bigger looking structure in the distance. It looked almost like a castle; with its towers and the purple beams of light coming out of it… it looked dreadful.

I pointed towards it. "That seems unusual."

She followed my direction and stared at the structure. "This whole place is unusual, but it could be worth looking around."

Since we were in agreement, we headed towards the structure. As we got closer, it seemed like the building was crumbling around the purple beams of light and floating in the air. I felt even more uneasy than before, this place just felt so sinister.

We walked up the hill that the structure sat upon and up the small set of stairs that lead to the castle's front. I was starting to feel so tired as I looked up; the castle's walls were huge and daunting. I didn't want to stay here longer than I had too.

I looked at the front of the castle, there seemed to be some kind of barrier blocking us off from the door. The barrier was an almost red colour, but we could see through it. I then noticed a single woman standing on the opposite side as she stared back at us briefly, her expression was confused.

"Mother!" Serana shouted before running up to the barrier. The woman looked absolutely shocked before she generally composed herself and approached the barrier.

"It can't be… Serana?!"

"Is it really you? I can't believe it. How do we get inside? We have to talk."

I stood back and let them talk; if this was really Valerica then it wasn't my place to interrupt their reunion. I watched them from a safe distance, Serana sounded so… happy.

"Serana, what are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain."

Her mother looked almost sad as she spoke. "I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

"No, you've got it all wrong. We're here to complete the prophecy our way, not his," Serana was almost pleading, I felt the urge to help her… but I knew she had to have this moment. Valerica glanced over at me, her expression growing angrier.

"Wait a moment... you've brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?"

I glared at her from where I was standing and she glared back.

"No, you don't…" Serana begun to say, but was soon interrupted by Valerica.

"You. Come forward. I would speak with you."

"As you wish," I said before stepping forward. Serana stepped back as I approached the barrier. I could tell that Valerica was studying me; no doubt she noticed my armour.

"So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter? It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down." I was insulted by the very suggestion that I was using Serana.

I growled under my breath before responding to her. "I would never do that to Serana. I'm not here to hunt you down; I'm here to keep Serana safe and help her."

"Safe? You call bringing her here safe?" She was visibly getting even more angry as the conversation went on, but I wasn't about to back down.

"I would never let anyone or anything hurt her." I felt a little tug of pain as I remembered how hurt she looked before we came here.

"Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble."

"I don't hunt vampires. I just want to stop Harkon."

"Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you."

"She did."

"Mother, that's why we're here, we need the scroll," Serana said as she took a step forward.

"You think I'd have the audacity to place you in that tomb for the protection of the Elder Scroll alone? The scrolls are merely a means to an end."

Both Serana and I were confused now. "What?" We both asked in unison.

Valerica pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked without even thinking about it.

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that the blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon."

I knew exactly what a Daughter of Coldharbour was from my studies… but I never suspected that Serana could be one of them. I glanced towards Serana, sorrow filling my words. "And Serana is a Daughter of Coldharbour?" I asked softly, causing Serana too look at me uncomfortably. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let her know it was okay.

Serana gave me a small, knowing smile before Valerica cleared her throat. I turned back to her. "We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal, but those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire… we call such confluences the Daughters of Coldharbour."

I knew the ritual that Serana would have had to undergo. It made me feel sick, angry… sad. "He needs her blood."

She nodded. "Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible."

"And she underwent this ritual willingly?"

"It was expected of her, being selected as an offering to Molag Bal is an honour. She wouldn't have dared turn her back on that."

I clenched my jaw. I knew it was possible that Serana wanted to do it, but the thought of it drove me crazy. I couldn't focus on that though; it was the past and none of my business. For now we had Harkon to deal with.

I finally got around to taking my hand off Serana's shoulder before asking the one question I was dreading the answer to. "Does he want to kill Serana?"

She looked straight at me and I returned the favour. "If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

My face hardened as I took in that news. I could feel the anger inside me growing, almost unbearably so. I refused to ever let that happen. "I told you I'm not letting any harm come to Serana. I will protect her."

"And how exactly do you plan on completing the prophecy without the death of my daughter?"

She was right, but I wasn't backing down. I would never allow Serana to die. "I'll kill him."

I could feel Serana's eyes on me instantly after saying the words.

Valerica snorted before responding. "If you believe that, then you're a bigger fool than I originally suspected. Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?"

"If you think I'm just going to stand back and not even try, then you'd be a fool also."

She was obviously offended by my remark. "You're here because we're abominations in your mind. Evil creatures that need to be destroyed."

I couldn't believe she'd say that. I glared intently at her. "Have you not been listening to me?" I asked sourly.

"You care nothing for Serana or our plight."

I felt anger rise inside me again. "You have no idea how far from the truth you are! I care about her, more than you can believe and she cares about me too!"

I couldn't believe how worked up I was getting. I was just so mad… but then I settled down instantly when I felt Serana's cold hand on mine as she entangled her fingers with mine. I glanced at her, but she and her mother had locked gazes with each other.

"This stranger aligns herself with those who would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to her?

"This 'stranger' has done more for me in the brief time I've known her than you've done in centuries!"

Valerica looked appalled. "How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" She shouted furiously.

My grip tightened a little bit around Serana's hand to show her that I'm on her side. "Yes, he's a fanatic... he's changed, but he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?" I could hear the shakiness behind Serana's voice as she blinked back tears, I felt so heartbroken.

"Oh, Serana. If you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood; you'd be in terrible danger." Now Valerica was the one pleading. I felt Serana tighten her grip in anger. I've wanted to protect, to love her… but what if I couldn't? What if I wasn't strong enough?

I looked down at the ground as Serana and her mother continued to talk. "So to protect me, you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about? You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you too. I want us to be a family again, but I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness, maybe it isn't for us, but we have to stop him. Before he goes too far and to do that we need the Elder Scroll."

Valerica looked taken aback, sadness swept over her as she stared at Serana. "I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know... I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours."

Serana nodded before letting go of my hand and turning around. I watched as she wiped her eyes and begun walking back to the stairs to sit on them.

I turned back to Valerica. "So what now?"

"Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me, but for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can."

"I would die before I let her come to harm, I love her," I stated blatantly. I couldn't believe I said the words out loud, but I had to prove my point. Maybe I just wanted to way them to someone, anyone.

Valerica locked eyes with me instantly, it seemed like she was considering if I was telling the truth. "I can only hope that's true."

"You'll just have to see. Now, about the scroll… do you have it?"

"Yes. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned."

I looked around the barrier, it didn't seem like I'd be able to enter. "I imagine I'd need to take down this barrier?"

"Yes, you need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them and it should bring the barrier down."

"I'll handle it."

I was about to leave before Valerica spoke one last time. "One more word of warning. There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers; he will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat. Be careful and keep my daughter safe."

"I will." I nodded and walked over to Serana. I sat down on the stairs beside her and silently stared out over the land.

"Do you really care that much about me?" Serana asked quietly.

I linked my hands together as my elbows rested on my knees. "I do, Serana. I know that no matter what happens… I'm with you, to the end."

"I'm with you too Keira. So… how do we get inside?"

"We have to kill some umm… she called them Keepers, at the bases of the towers."

"Well, let's kill those… Keeper things."

I smiled to myself before standing up. "We should get a move on then, we have to be careful though… I don't feel that strong in here."

"The effects of trapping your soul," Serana said as she stood as well.

"How do we get it back?

"We'd have to ask my mother."

I sighed before turning and walking over to the barrier again. "Valerica, do you have any idea where I can find my soul?"

She looked over at me and smiled slightly to herself. "So my daughter applied some of the lessons I taught her about necromancy, did she? Don't worry; I think I can help you."

I sighed in relief. "Good, I was starting to get worried."

"Your soul essence was trapped inside a gem. When you and Serana entered the Soul Cairn, it was given to the Ideal Masters as payment. You simply need to retrieve the gem. The moment you touch it, your soul essence will be restored."

"Where is it?"

"There's an offering altar not terribly far from here. I'm willing to bet that the gem you're looking for is there. I'd be wary if I were you though, they won't take kindly to you taking the soul back. I'd get it just before you leave."

"Understood. We'll unlock the barriers first." I turned back and looked up; I could only see three really tall towers, so perhaps this was achievable.

* * *

Serana and I fought through two tower bases. We were attacked by shadowy looking ghosts and strange skeletons. The Keepers were something else though; they wore strange boned armour and had a completely hidden face. Only their glowing blue eyes could be seen on their misty dark face.

We reached the last tower, but there was no sign of a Keeper at its base. All we found was a strange looking bowl of light. I rested against it as I studied it for a few minutes; I had no idea what it was, but it had three rings around it, almost like stairs.

"I... don't understand," I said in exhausted frustration.

Serana patted my back before leaning forward on her palms against the bowl. "This has to have some kind of significance."

I stared at her as she looked down into the light. We've come too far to give up now, we couldn't stop. However, I felt so weak; I barely survived the fighting so far. All I knew was that I had to keep her safe, and to keep her safe I had to get this Elder Scroll.

"It kind of looks like stairs," I said as I slid my finger across the middle ring. Without a word, Serana started to walk up the stairs. She stood in the light and vanished before my eyes in a black mist. I watched in horror as I stared at the spot she no longer was.

"Serana?" I was in a panic. I quickly stormed up the stairs and stood in the light. I felt odd; it felt like I was becoming lighter as the black mist surrounded me. I suddenly felt a solid ground under my feet as the mist disappeared. I looked around quickly then noticed I was on top of the tower. I saw Serana standing by the edge, looking out over the Soul Cairn. I sighed in relief that she was safe. "Don't ever do that again." I warned before taking a deep breath to help relax myself.

"This place is terrible," she said meekly. I agreed with her, as beautiful as it was, this place was a curse.

"We need to focus on saving your mother right now, Serana." I drew my sword and started to make my way to the other side of the platform we were standing on. I examined the area before coming across a staircase.

"Looks like we have to go higher," Serana said before drawing her dagger.

I nodded; I had a bad feeling about this. We both walked up the stairs and saw a ledge going around the side of the tower. We walked along the ledge as we noticed souls standing by the edge. It was… strange to say the least. They didn't speak at all, they just stood there.

We found more stairs at the end of the ledge. We started to ascend the steps, but as we reached the top we could hear the sound of a bow string being pulled back. I instinctively pushed Serana into a small gap in the wall to our left.

I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my chest as the arrow pierced my armour. I looked ahead at the Keeper as it reached for another arrow from its quiver. It was too far away to charge, but I couldn't let it harm Serana.

I waited as it pulled back the string again. It released the arrow and I quickly created an ice wall in front of me. I heard the arrow hit the wall and ran out from behind the wall. I charged as it shot another arrow, which I stopped with another wall.

I ran out from behind the second wall and kept charging. I approached the Keeper as it reached out its arm. I knew I was too weak though as the Keeper's hand wrapped itself around my neck. I felt it start to squeeze my throat, causing me to drop my sword.

I then felt a worse pain shoot through my whole body, electricity. I felt my bones protest the pain as they spasmed from the shock. The Keeper dropped me as it backed up. I slowly crawled back away from it as my body ached.

"Sorry Keira," I heard Serana say as she ran passed me and made contact with the Keeper. I could barely make out the scene through my pained vision, but I managed to see Serana slam into the Keeper and both of them suddenly disappear from view through a crumbled part of the railing around the edges of the area.

I felt a new shock shoot through me, one of fear. I scrambled to my feet. "Serana!" I yelled frantically as I stumbled towards the edge.

"Keira! Help!"

I made it to the edge and saw Serana holding onto the side as she dangled above the ground below. I instantly dropped and grabbed her arms. "Hold on... I've got you."

I used all the strength I could muster to hoist her up, which thankfully was enough. I didn't know what I'd do without her. I pulled her up so she was safely lying across the floor of the tower before looking down for any sign of the Keeper.

"He… fell…" Serana said as she tried to calm herself down. I leant back against the small black railing that encircled most of the edge as I tried to calm myself down. I stared at the arrow that was still sticking out of my chest; I knew getting it out was going to be painful.

Without warning, Serana sat up and hugged me, she made sure not to push the arrow in further, but that didn't stop it from hurting. I winced slightly, but ultimately accepted the gesture. I was so frightened at the thought of losing her, I loved her dearly and I know she feels it too. Was I being selfish by not being with her?

I pushed those thoughts from my mind as she withdrew from the hug and stared down at the arrow, her eyes narrowed as her face showed a hint of sadness. "We don't... have any bandages left."

"Can't you repurpose the bandage you have on now?"

I gazed at her, it wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. In all honesty, I should have offered her that when she hurt her arm back in the castle. "I'll make it work, just give me a minute."

* * *

With my new wound bandaged and all Keepers defeated, we could finally head back to Valerica. I was concerned by the fact that this dragon, Durnehviir, that Valerica mentioned hadn't shown up yet however.

I watched the sky just in case as we returned to the prison Valerica was trapped in. We approached where the barrier use to be. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was gone. Serana ran to her mother when she noticed it too, embracing her into a hug.

I waited patiently for the duration of their hug.

"You managed to destroy all three Keepers? I'm impressed."

"I couldn't have done it without Serana," I said as I patted her shoulder.

"Can you take us to the scroll now, mother?"

"Yes. Please, follow me. Keep watch for Durnehviir. With the prison's barrier down, he's almost certain to investigate." We followed Valerica through a set of iron doors then down an hallway until we reached an open, barren courtyard with a small shed looking building on the right side.

We walked into the open space before hearing a faint sound of flapping wings. "Wait… I hear something," Serana explained as she drew her dagger. I grabbed the hilt of my sword as I watched the sky.

"It's Durnehviir... he's here! Defend yourselves!" Valerica yelled before taking cover behind one of the small, disintegrating half walls that were scattered around the area as a dragon flew down and landed on the wall across from us.

I stared at the dragon; it was a greyish green colour with several spikes on its head, wings and down its back. Its wings looked withered and its scales seemed to ooze a strange liquid down its decaying skin.

I didn't even hesitate to grab Serana's arm and pull her down into cover. I was scared, I had never seen a dragon, let alone fight one. I was more afraid for Serana though, I wasn't sure if I could protect her from this.

"Valerica, do you have any ideas?!" I asked as the dragon flew over us.

"No, but be careful, he could summon help."

I summoned my bow and took a deep breath. I may have been afraid, but I had to give it all I could. "Serana, just stay alive."

She looked at me and I looked back, our eyes locking. "You too, just don't do something stupid."

I nodded and looked up at the sky, there was a giant black hole in the clouds above, it seemed fitting almost.

I gripped my bow before bolting out from behind cover and charging straight for the dragon. I pulled back the bow's string as the dragon's mouth started to glow purple.

I released an arrow as the dragon released a blast of purple energy. I dogged to my right and rolled across the ground, landing in a kneeling position and shooting another arrow. It hit the dragon and he roared loudly.

I saw an ice spike hit the dragon's right wing as Serana joined the fray. I focused as lightning started to spark around me, encircling me like electric armour. I made my move while he was distracted by Serana and ran closer to him before firing another arrow.

I caught sight of Valerica fighting off some of those strange purple tinted skeletons that Serana and I had fought.

"Serana! Help Valerica!" I yelled as I got the dragon's attention again. She nodded before sending one more ice spike his way then running to her mother. The spike hit his neck and he roared again.

He shot another blast of energy at me, which I stopped with a well-placed ice wall. I couldn't see any blood on him from any of our attacks, I was wondering if we were doing any damage at all.

I pulled back the bow string as I made a dash from behind the wall that was starting to ooze and melt. I released the arrow and hit his chest again as he charged up another blast.

I relinquished my bow and focused all my energy. I had a plan and no idea how it would turn out. My hands sparked as I focused all my energy and charged straight for him. I stopped in front of him as he unleashed his blast of energy.

I held up my hands as a giant surge of electrical energy shot out of my hands. My own blast cut through his with its wide range, sending thousands of shocks through the dragon's body. I could feel my energy depleting quickly, but I had to hold on.

My spell died out and I instantly charged the dragon while drawing my sword. He sparked a little from the attack and was covered in burns as he flinched in pain.

I leaped onto his head and turned instantly before plunging my sword into his skull. He lifted his head up in a frenzy to shake me off. I stood my ground and stabbed down a few more times. He shook again before I lost my grip.

I fell to the ground and instantly rolled out of the way since I knew his head would soon fall. I felt the gust of air from his head making contact with the ground. I watched wearily as I expected him to get back up, but instead he started to illuminate with a purple glow.

A purple fire consumed his body as he slowly disintegrated into dust. My sword made a clinking noise as it hit the ground. I tried to push myself to my feet, but my arms gave in. I waited a few moments as I heard Serana and Valerica congratulating each other. I tried again, this time succeeding. I ignored my protesting, fatigued limbs and forced myself to walk over to my sword. I picked it up and sheathed it.

I heard footfalls behind me as someone ran up to me. I knew the sound however, the sound of Serana's boots. She wrapped her arms around me from behind. "Keira, what did you do?" She asked as she rested her cheek against my back.

"I… I just used all the... magic energy I could."

I heard the sound of more footsteps approach us. "Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon."

Serana let go and turned towards Valerica and I followed her lead. "You didn't think we'd kill him?" I asked.

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he can't be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken. Unless…."

"Unless?" I was eager to know if we were going to be in danger again.

"The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

"Do we have time? How long will it take?" I started to tense up.

"Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get your Elder Scroll and you can be on your way." She turned towards the small shed and started walking towards it.

"Come on, she's leading us to the scroll." Serana wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped me follow her mother. Valerica opened a silver box and pulled out the Elder Scroll. She turned and presented it to us. Serana let me go and reached out for the scroll, taking it in her arms.

"Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you should be on your way."

"You aren't coming with us?" Serana asked with sadness in her tone.

"I have no choice. If I return to Tamriel... it increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition."

"Would I be able to return if I leave here?" I asked with an idea in mind.

"As you've been traveling in the Soul Cairn, your body has become attuned to it. Let's just say a tiny part of you rubbed off on it, and in its place a bit of the Soul Cairn filled the void. You should find no difficulty using the portal any longer."

I locked eyes with Valerica; I gave her the most confident expression I could. "Then I will come back for you."

Her features softened. "I appreciate your concern for me, but Serana is all I care about. You must keep her safe at all costs."

I glanced at Serana. "That's the plan."

"What is your name?" Valerica asked, gaining my full attention.

I wasn't sure if I could tell her my real name, but I felt like I had to. I felt like it was the only way to gain her trust. "It's Keira."

"Well, Keira. I wish you the best."

I nodded and she handed me a small map of the area with the altar location marked on it. I thanked her and we said our goodbyes before Serana and I started to head out of the courtyard.

I heard her sigh softly. "I'm glad we found the scroll, but I...I wish she could come with us."

I put an arm around her shoulders as we walked. "I meant it when I said I'd come back for her, once this is over I'm coming back."

"Thank you."

* * *

We wandered around the immediate area, following the map to a strange building. It was evident this building was some kind of maze, but it didn't take us long to find another one of those strange bowls of light within it.

"Another teleport?" I asked as I examined the new bowl.

"It could be, want me to go first again?"

I glared at Serana, to which she just smiled in return. I didn't want her to go first, just in case this one was a trap.

I braved the light and stepped in it, that same strange feeling came over me as I was teleported to a small platform. I moved and waited a few seconds for Serana to appear. I looked up and saw a giant soul gem floating in the sky. It was disconcerting, but this felt like the right place.

We walked up some stairs and found a stone box. I stepped closer and instantly felt intense pain as the giant soul gem attached a strange light onto me. I grit my teeth and stepped back, my body aching immensely.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked as she held me upright.

"I'll be fine, just let me check that box." I stepped away from her and continued towards the box again. The pain returned as I slowly made my way towards it. I pushed against the top of the box and the lid started to move. I looked inside and saw a lot of soul gems.

I knew the soul gem I wanted was black with a purple tint. I searched desperately as I felt myself getting weaker from the giant soul gem.

"Keira, maybe you should hurry up," Serana said quietly.

"Why?" I continued to search as I waited for her reply.

"Because there's an army of those ghostly creatures coming."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a horde of those dark, misty looking ghosts heading right for us. I quickly looked back down and frantically searched.

I started to feel my strength increase as my hand brushed by some of the soul gems. I felt whole again, I felt energetic, I felt like me. I remembered what Valerica said about how touching the gem would return my soul essence.

Now that I was back to normal, there was only one thing left to do… get Serana out of here alive. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to jump," I explained as I pulled her towards the edge of the building.

"Are you insane?"

"We don't have time."

She squeezed my hand tightly and looked over the edge, it wasn't that bad of a drop, but it was going to hurt. She nodded and I took that as a sign that she was ready.

We leaped off the edge, landing against the ground with a thud. I felt my whole left side ache as I pushed myself up. I quickly looked over at Serana who was slowly lifting herself up as well. I crawled over to her and helped her up; we had a long way to run.

We both ran as we heard the deafening sounds of wails behind us. I couldn't believe how much adrenaline was pumping through me in that short amount of time.

We ran through the archway of the wall, the portal was now in sight. We dodged all incoming attacks and attempts to stop us as we ran at full speed towards the portal. I made it to the steps under the portal first, but waited for Serana to make her way up them before I did.

We both crashed through the portal, running up the stairs towards the balcony in Valerica's laboratory. I almost tripped on the last step, but I didn't care, we were finally safe.

Serana leant against the railing and took in a deep breath and I bent over as I tried to catch mine. "I can't believe we just did that," Serana said breathlessly. I was just so glad to be alive and out of that place. I stood up straight before walking over and hugging Serana in a tight embrace. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder, her breath was still unsteady from running.

We stood there for a few seconds; the only sound was the sound of our breathing steadying. I felt my heart pound faster in my chest, and all I could do was pray that she couldn't feel it too. I knew that being with her would be bad for her, but it felt so right to hold her. All I wanted to do was protect her… protect her from her father, from anything that wanted to harm her… from me.

"Serana…" I said quietly. She pulled her head up and gazed into my eyes. I stared back into her beautiful, illuminating, red eyes. I wasn't quite sure what came over me in that moment, but it felt like the right thing to do.

I lifted my right hand and cupped her face, my heart raced as I leant in, our lips only inches apart. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. I waited for a few seconds as I felt her breath on my lips, I expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

The desire to kiss her became unbearable and I closed the distance, pressing my lips against hers. They were soft against mine, but cold at first, which sent a shiver down my spine. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she kissed me back. I slowly brought my left hand down and placed it on her hip, I felt so at home… like this is exactly where I belonged.

However, as we slowly parted, the full force of what had just happened hit me. I couldn't believe I did that to her, what had I done? I quickly let go of her and stepped back to put some space between us.

"What are y…?" Serana started to say before I cut her off.

"We should get out of here, let's… let's just go." I quickly pulled my hood over my head to hide my reddening face and walked passed Serana, leaving her there alone, not even daring to look back.

* * *

 **I know I left Arvak out, but I just felt like he wouldn't have fit in with Keira and how the story is and yeah. I'm sorry again for how late the chapter was, and have a good day.**


	14. At Home

**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay guys, here's the latest chapter. It's a little bit of a filler chapter after the more significant stuff happens, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: At Home**

The sun had hit its peak in the sky by the time we made it to the shoreline that led to our boat. There had been nothing but silence between us as we made our way out of the castle. I don't think either of us knew what to say to the other.

I listened to the sound of our boots crunching against the wet gravel as we walked. Despite the sun being present, there was still a chill circling the castle. I wanted nothing more than to leave the island and locate that final scroll so we could put all of this behind us.

I knew Serana would want to talk about what I did, but I couldn't face her yet. I just felt so ashamed of what I did. How was I supposed to face her now? I couldn't tell her that I couldn't be with her because it would do more harm than good.

The sound of crunching gravel disappeared behind me and I knew she stopped walking. I slowed my pace, but I wasn't going to stop.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" I heard her ask from behind me. My heart started beating faster as I started to panic. I just couldn't have this conversation yet, I was a coward. I didn't stop, I just kept walking, but once I heard the desperation in her voice my heart sunk. "Keira, stop!"

I stopped instantly, I felt so guilty. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to discuss what happened either. I turned and walked over to her while gesturing towards the castle to my right. "Do you really want to have this conversation here?" I stopped in front of her. Her red eyes peered out from under her hood as she studied me.

"I need to talk about it, my head's a mess."

"I can't…."

I went to turn around but she grabbed my hands in hers. I looked down at our hands; her icy cold fingers had a firm grip around my palm as she kept me in place. "You can't just run away again, Keira."

I knew she was right, I really did. I knew I owed it to her, I owed her the truth. It was just so hard to say it, I was afraid. I was afraid to break her heart, to not be there for her one day, to….

"What are you so scared of?"

To lose her.

I glanced up from our hands and looked into her eyes. I took a deep breath, I knew I had to let her in; I wasn't being fair to her. I had to tell her. "Hurting you."

She was a little shocked at first, but then she glanced down in thought. I started to feel more awkward than ever as I waited patiently for her to say something… anything.

"Why would you hurt me?" She asked without looking back up. I felt a cold sweat go down my back; this was by far the scariest thing I've encountered.

"I… I'm not going to live as long as you."

She lifted her head back up and gazed into my eyes. It looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't quite force herself. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before she spoke. "Do you love me?"

My heart instantly started beating faster than I've ever felt it. There it was… the question I knew the answer to, but feared to actually answer. It was the question that could change everything… for better, but also for worse. I swallowed hard before saying anything. "Yes, I do."

A smile appeared on her lips. "I love you too," she said before leaning in and pressing her forehead against mine. At first I was a little shocked, confused even, but then a great sense of relief washed over my body. I don't think I had ever been that relieved.

I was just, really happy. I didn't want it to end; the moment was just… perfect. I wanted to stay there forever with her.

"You're afraid of hurting me, but I feel safe with you, Keira," she said quietly, barely louder than a whisper. I pulled my head back so I could look into her eyes as I slowly brought my hands up. I carefully cupped her face before leaning in and softly pressing my lips to hers.

"We should get back to Skyrim," I said after parting from her. The only reply she gave was a slight smile and nod, but that was enough for me. I took her hand in mine before leading her back to the boat.

* * *

We had a plan to set up camp when we got back. Serana tried to sleep while I rowed back so she could keep guard over the camp so I could sleep. We knew finding the last scroll wouldn't be easy, considering we had no idea where it could be.

First thing was first though, we needed food and rest. Serana's clothes needed to be patched up so the sun couldn't burn her skin any more than it already had. It had been a tough experience thus far. Both of us were tired and sore.

Once I finally reached the shore I didn't want to wake Serana, she just looked so peaceful, but the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise. We still had to set up camp and I needed to find something to eat.

"Serana, we're back," I said as I nudged her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She stretched before trying to stand in the boat. I kept it steady for her as she jumped onto the ground beside me.

"Let's find a good place to set up for the night then."

I nodded and we headed more inland. I knew we were near Solitude, the Blue Palace could be seen from our position. As nice as going to Solitude and getting a room in the inn sounded, we didn't have the time or gold right now

We eventually came across the perfect spot to stay for the night. It had enough grass to sleep on; a flat enough surface for a fire, and it was hidden well enough for our liking.

I started to make a small fire pit on the flat part of land as Serana tried to patch up the hole in the arm of her armour with some bandages.

"Why don't you go and hunt? I'll stay here and set the fire up," Serana offered before glancing over at me.

I sighed before standing back up. "I could do that." I took off my belt and sheath and placed them on the ground. I wanted to be lighter on my feet if I was going to hunt.

"Good luck."

I nodded before running off into the wilderness.

* * *

I summoned a bound bow and begun carefully creeping through the forest. Hunting was something that came naturally to me as a werewolf, especially at night when the moon heightened my senses. I could see perfectly in the dark, I could hear every small noise that went on around me, I felt invincible. Yet I understood that I was far from invincible.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I was out there hunting for, but I eventually found a snow fox wondering around by itself. I aimed my bow and pulled back the string, an ethereal arrow appeared as I held my breath.

I released the arrow, followed shortly by the sound of the fox yelping. I let the bow disappear before making my way over to the dead fox that sat a few meters away.

"I'm sorry," I said as I knelt down beside it. I pulled the arrow out and watched it disappear into the air. I always felt bad about having to kill animals, but I knew it was something that had to be done. I respectfully picked up the dead fox before heading back to camp.

* * *

I made it back to camp without any trouble. I prepped the fox for cooking and let it sit over the fire as Serana watched curiously.

"I never had to hunt, well… I never had to hunt animals," Serana said as she stared at the fox. I sat back next to her and sighed.

"Where do you think the last scroll is?" I asked before turning to look at Serana.

She brought her hand to her chin as she thought about my question. "That's a good question, I don't actually know though."

"We may have to revisit the College then, it helped us last time."

She leant her head against my shoulder and sighed peacefully. "I just hope we can do this, my father isn't going to make it easy for us."

I clenched my jaw at the very mention of Harkon. "I'm not going to let him win, I just can't. You know what he would do, Serana… he just…."

She laced her fingers with mine before kissing my hand. "I'll be fine, Keira."

I sighed uneasily. "If he discovers the truth, you need to get somewhere safe."

She shook her head slowly. "That's not going to happen. We're a team, Keira. We'll get through it together, no matter what."

I smiled to myself. I knew she was right, we could do this, but at the end of the day all I wanted was her safety.

After some time, the fox was ready to eat. Much to Serana's protest, all that was available for her to drink was the blood I saved from the fox since we had no bandages to patch up a fresh wound by this point, so Serana didn't want to bite me.

Once we were done eating, Serana placed her cape on the ground and offered it as a place for me to sleep. I reluctantly took it, I didn't want her to be without it at dawn, but she insisted.

I felt safe knowing Serana was keeping guard, I trusted her more than anyone. I knew without a single doubt that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

I stared up at the sky as I tried to sleep; everything that happened since we left Skyrim… it was definitely a whirlwind of emotions. I was glad though, to have everything out in the open was an amazing feeling. Finally being able to tell her I loved her, to kiss her whenever I wanted, to let her into my heart.

I felt at home with Serana, it felt right. I was finally where I belonged after years of searching. The only thing left to do was to stop Harkon so we could be free to live our lives.

* * *

"Keira, wake up."

I slowly opened one of my eyes to see Serana's beautiful face staring back down at me. A smile found its way to my lips as I took her in, but then I noticed the slight desperation in her eyes as she looked pleadingly at me.

It took a few seconds to click as I noticed the pinkish sky beyond her, it was almost sunrise. I quickly sat up and crawled off of her cape. I watched as she lifted the cape up and dusted it off before putting it back on.

She pulled up her hood and stared down at me.

"Thank you," she said before offering me a hand up. I gladly took it and was pulled to my feet.

"Any trouble while I was sleeping?" I asked as I dusted myself off from the ground.

"I doubt you would have slept through anything eventful."

She smiled a little. I offered a small laugh before stretching. "We should head to Solitude, I'm sure I have enough gold left for us to get a few supplies and hopefully a carriage ride to the college."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll scout ahead while you get ready." She walked over and nervously placed her left hand on my right cheek. She planted a kiss on my left cheek before stepping back and smiling. I smiled in return and she left to scout ahead.

I walked over to my equipment and put it all back on. I felt the final coin purse on my belt, I didn't have many septims left, but it felt like enough to get us what we needed.

I sighed before following after Serana. It wasn't long before I found her again waiting by the road that led to Solitude.

"Ready to go?" She asked as I approached her. I nodded and we were soon walking down the road.

"We should only get a few bandages and a waterskin, there isn't much gold left."

"I should have taken some septims when I left the castle, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

I felt her hand entangle with mine. I looked down at our hands, a feeling of warmth washed over me, it felt really… nice. "Do you think Isran would let us come back after we left without a word?" Serana asked. I looked over at her, but she wasn't looking in my direction.

"Umm, we're bringing back the scrolls; he has to see that we didn't betray the Dawnguard."

"I hope he sees it that way." Serana sighed loudly. She had a point, was I relying too much on my reputation as the Spellweaver? Did I really think that my title alone was good enough to prove that I would keep my word? I could only hope that Isran saw it that way.

"Once we show him the Elder Scrolls, he'd have no choice but to believe we're on his side."

"I'm a vampire; I just hope he doesn't let that blind him."

I gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm with you, Serana."

"I know, I know."

I knew by now that Isran probably thought we betrayed him and the Dawnguard. It was a risk to leave by ourselves, but I truly believed we were the best choice to get the Elder Scrolls. Especially considering where the scroll we already found was.

* * *

We arrived at Solitude not long after. You could tell that Solitude was a well-kept city. The buildings weren't damaged and they were so tall, they towered over the street below. I gave Serana some septims and told her to get a waterskin from the inn while I tried to locate a store that would sell us bandages.

I walked around; there were gardens of beautiful flowers, a market place that seemed to be buzzing with business, and a giant windmill attached to one of the towers. The city was massive.

After a few minutes of asking around, I found a store called Bits and Pieces. I stared at the sign; it appeared to be a general store. I entered the store and was met by a friendly Redguard woman. "Come in, come in."

I walked up to the counter.

"Do you have bandages?" I asked happily. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, let me get some for you." She walked off into a back room and I waited patiently for her return. Her shop was homey, comfortable. I could tell she really cared about it.

She came back shortly after with some bandages. She placed them on the counter and I put down some septims. I took the bandages and nodded. "Thank you." I turned and headed for the door.

"Come back to Bits and Pieces anytime." I heard her call out from behind me. I turned and smiled before leaving the building.

I sighed before putting the bandages away. I looked down the street and saw Serana talking to an Argonian man. It was... strange to say the least, so I walked over. I heard him mention septims as I approached.

There was something off putting about him, he was just too shady.

"Problem?" I asked as I stood next to Serana.

"No, I was just explaining to your friend here about a job I'm offering," he said with a smug smile on his face.

I looked at Serana who just shrugged. I turned back to the Argonian. "Not interested."

"Everyone needs work, right? Well, I have good work for you."

"Yeah, and it's not work we're interested in," I said before crossing my arms. Luckily for us he gave up. He waved his hand in a dismissing way.

"Okay, but if you should ever find yourself bored come and find me, stranger."

Serana smirked at him before turning and walking off, I followed close behind her.

"He's clearly a criminal," she said quietly.

"Agreed."

She passed me the waterskin and I tied it around my belt as we walked.

"From the castle, you used to just be able to see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I imagined," Serana said as she turned and looked up at the buildings as she walked backwards. I smiled at her, she seemed really happy. "And the Solitude Windmill, I'd read stories about it, but I didn't expect it to be that big."

"We should come back here, when everything is over," I said as she turned around to walk straight again.

"I would like that, there's so much I haven't seen." She looked down for a few seconds; she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gave her a sideways look.

She looked back up and straight ahead. "I'm just glad I got to see it at least once."

"You will again, I'll make sure of it."

I saw her smile slightly which was somewhat reassuring, but I wasn't convinced she completely believed that we could win against Harkon. Perhaps she just didn't want to believe it, he was her father after all.

We left the city and walked down the road for a little until we came across a carriage outside of the city walls. I asked the driver if he could take us to Winterhold, to which he agreed. Then it was settled, we were returning to the College.

I just hoped we weren't too late. Harkon managed to find Dexion before us, there was always a chance he could beat us to the Elder Scroll too. For Serana's sake though, I hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for being late again, been working on some other stories I hope to release, but I digress. Have a good day everyone.**


	15. The Search For The Dragonborn

**Bethesda owns what they own. So here's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Search For The Dragonborn**

"I'm starting to think this blizzard never lightens up," I mentioned as I walked alongside Serana through the town of Winterhold. It was this bad last time we were here, admittedly though I've only been to Winterhold twice.

"I've been here a few times without a storm." Serana shrugged. Sometimes I forgot that Serana had been around a lot longer than me. There's so much she must know about the world, so much of history. She probably knows so many secrets, after all there was a lot I didn't know about her.

I pulled down my hood as we stepped onto the bridge that led to the college. The wind raged against us as we made our way slowly across the bridge. We seemed to have arrived as the students were waking up, since we saw a few people in novice robes leaving what we assumed was the dorms.

"So, what's the plan? Find Mirabelle or just find the library?" Serana asked indifferently.

"It would be better if we don't involve people we don't have to."

Serana nodded and we made our way into the college. We didn't need Isran to somehow locate us, not until we could return with exactly what he needs.

There was something off about the college as we made our way through it towards the library. I couldn't exactly put my finger on why, but at the moment we had a bigger concern.

We made our way into the giant library. It seemed completely the same as last time we came here. Tall book shelves, a desk filled with old books, and the Orsimer man sitting at the desk.

We approached the desk as he briefly glanced up at us. "So, you two are back. Did you find the Moth Priest?" He glanced back down at some papers.

"That's not why we're here."

He continued to do his work as he spoke again. "Then why are you here?"

I looked at Serana for a moment. She smiled at me before nodding once. "What do you know about Elder Scrolls?" I asked as I glanced back at him. He stopped working and looked up at me again.

"That's strange, I was asked about Elder Scrolls not too long ago."

Serana and I looked at each other. This could be bad, what if Harkon beat us to it?

"Who asked you?" Serana asked as she took a step towards the desk. The man looked thoughtful for a second.

"I believe they go by the name Dragonborn."

I heard Serana sigh in relief as I exhaled, I didn't even realise I was holding my breath. "Do you know where a scroll is?"

"Why do you need one?" He glared at me and I started to feel uneasy.

"We can't explain, but we need to know… please, it's important."

He looked between Serana and me before sighing. "Like I told the Dragonborn, you're going to have to find Septimus Signus."

"Why do we need to find him?" Serana asked.

"He knows a lot about Elder Scrolls, but he took off north saying he found some old artefact. I haven't seen him since. He'd be somewhere in the ice fields, if you want to try and find him."

It wasn't the best news he could have given us, but I'd take it. "Thank you for your time."

He nodded at us before continuing on with his work.

Serana grabbed my arm and led me away from the desk. We stopped a few feet away and she spoke quietly. "We should find the Elder Scroll quickly; who knows how close my father is to finding it."

"I agree, but if we have to go against Alexis, the bloody Dragonborn, for it… then this could be a problem."

Serana raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"She saved my life, she's a skilled warrior. I don't think she'd just give it to us, we should find this man and see if she actually ended up with the scroll."

Serana nodded and we started to leave the college.

* * *

We soon found out that getting to Septimus Signus wasn't as easy as we thought. There we stood, on a floating platform of ice, circled by an ice cold ocean, only a few scattered platforms surrounded us.

The blizzard roared as we tried to keep our footing on the ice. I felt it shake under my weight as Serana leaped to the next platform.

"Be careful!" She called as she looked back over her shoulder at me. She made it look so effortless, I wasn't having trouble with it… she just made it look easy.

I took a step back and stared at the next platform. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I ran towards the edge of the platform and leaped off. I landed on the other platform, my feet slightly slipped from under me, but I managed to catch my footing.

"I'm starting to think you're bad at this." Serana winked at me before sprinting and jumping to the next platform.

"I'm just warming up!"

I had another running start before leaping to the next platform. However I wasn't careful enough, I felt my feet slip as I landed. I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain as I started to fall backwards, but then… nothing. I felt pressure around my torso, like my armour was caught on something. I opened my eyes to see Serana reaching for me, her hand gripped firmly around the collar of my armour.

"I can see that," she said as she pulled me to my feet. She kept her hand on my collar for a few seconds longer before removing it.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief as Serana nodded.

"Just be more careful."

"Like this?" I smiled before my hand started to glow an icy blue. I lifted my hand and created a small icy bridge linking the next platform to the one we were currently standing on.

"That's cheating," Serana complained as I made my way over the bridge. She attempted to overtake me as I continued to make my way over the ice by using magic.

I could hear Serana laughing as we made our way across the ice. She eventually overtook me and jumped onto a large body of ice. I jumped on it after her and bent over to catch my breath. She continued to laugh as I raised my head briefly to look at her. I didn't hear her laugh often, but when she did… it was the most amazing sound.

I stood up straight and watched as she walked over to me. Her expression was so happy… and full of some kind of determination I'd never seen in her before. She brought her hands up and placed them on my neck and jaw as she pulled me in, her lips pressing against mine.

The kiss was a little rough compared to previous times, I was a little taken back at first, but I kissed her back. She pulled back shortly after, a small smile etched across her face.

"I'm glad I can finally do that whenever I want to now," Serana said cheerfully.

I smiled in return and opened my mouth to reply when I noticed a strange golden shape in a giant wall of ice behind Serana. "What is that?" I pointed towards the shape as Serana let go and looked over her shoulder.

"I… actually don't know." She turned completely before walking over towards it, with me in tow closely behind her. I glanced at her as she examined the object, my thoughts returning back to our kiss. She just seemed… different, I wasn't completely sure however, I had never… been with anyone romantically. "It's a door," Serana said as she opened it. I stared through the now open door; there was nothing but ice beyond it.

"We better be careful."

Serana took a step inside. I followed her shortly after, the ice wasn't too bad to walk on. It was definitely some kind of path though, and it seemed to lead down into the ice.

I looked down as we walked down the path. There was an old book case, a table, and some strange giant gold object. A single man stood below near the object.

"Ah, people," the man said as we reached the bottom of the path. I stared at him, he was an old man in dirty robes with a long, unkempt beard… it seemed like he was down here a long time.

"Septimus Signus?" I asked as I slowly approached the man. He nodded profusely before saying anything more.

"Yes, that's me."

I sighed in relief. "So you know about Elder Scrolls then?"

He seemed to get excited at the mention of Elder Scrolls as his eyes lit up and he took a step closer to me. "Elder Scrolls. Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. Sent someone after it. Never returned."

"Who did you send?" Serana asked from behind me. I turned to see her standing with her arms crossed, like she was uncomfortable here.

"A warrior woman. Silver armour. Red paint. Do you think they died in Blackreach?"

I turned back to him; he was obviously talking about Alexis, though he was vague. It didn't take long to realise there was something off about him. Serana knew it, Alexis must have known it… it was the only explanation for why she wouldn't return to him since I knew she was alive… she didn't die in whatever Blackreach was.

"Are you sure you sent her to the right place?" I asked carefully.

"Certain."

"Then… we'll go get it," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. His face lit up even more.

"You will?"

"Of course." I started to back up towards Serana. "We'll get it," I assured him as I grabbed Serana's arm. He smiled to himself as I started leading Serana back up the path.

I was so glad once we got out of that place, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something wrong in there.

"You felt it too?" Serana asked as she closed the door.

"Yes, do you think its Daedra related?"

She turned to me and thought for a second. "I'm almost certain that's the case. Was he at least any help?"

I nodded. "Plenty. The Dragonborn has the scroll."

"And how do we find her?"

"There have been stories about her slaying an ancient dragon lately, we could go to Whiterun. They have to know something, or Riften… the Thieves Guild could know something."

"It would make more sense to split up, cover more ground… but I think we should stay together," Serana pointed out nonchalantly.

I crossed my arms. "I wouldn't have suggested it, not with your father around. We should try Whiterun first." I turned around and started heading back.

"Sure, that's why," I heard Serana say jokingly before following me. I felt a smile spread across my lips as I walked.

* * *

I was so glad to be out of that blizzard and into a familiar city again… Whiterun. It was the place that started everything… the place I was born, the place that started me on my quest to stop the vampires, the place I discovered my haunting gift.

Despite it all, Whiterun was my first home, the first place I felt excepted, but then it became the first place that I felt like a monster.

"What a curious city. It's so... open," I heard Serana say as she stepped through the gates of the city. I watched her with an affectionate gaze as she looked around with a child-like wonder about her. She pulled down her hood a little to protect her from the midday sun as I followed in after her. She turned to me; her face became more concerned with every second that passed. I gave her an uneasy smile, but that didn't stop her. "Is something wrong?"

She took a step closer to me. I shook my head. "No, just memories."

"Bad ones?"

"I was born here." She looked curious, so I motioned for her to follow me off the main path in the city and towards Warmaiden's.

"What happened?" Serana asked as she watched me thoughtfully and lovingly. I felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me. I took a deep breath.

"I discovered I was good at destruction magic at a young age and…."

"Spellweaver!"

Serana and I were both startled by the sudden outburst. We followed the sound and saw a woman standing a few feet away from us… Adrianne.

"You can tell me later," Serana said as we both looked at each other again. I nodded before waving Adrianne over.

She was hesitant at first, but eventually walked over to us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Umm, no. We actually needed to speak with you."

Adrianne looked a little startled. "About what?"

"The Dragonborn."

"Oh, what about her?"

"Do you know where she is?"

Adrianne looked down thoughtfully. Both Serana and I waited in anticipation. "I hadn't seen her since she brought you to me."

I sighed, we were getting nowhere.

"Do you know why she came here?" Serana asked quietly, she obviously felt out of place.

"I would assume she came to get Lydia, her companion."

"And you're sure she hasn't entered the city since?"

Adrianne nodded. "She hasn't been here. She had been acting weird ever since she stopped the World Eater."

I was shocked, the stories seemed to be true. We definitely had to find her, though at this point in our search we had no other choice than to go to Riften and hope someone knew something there. "Thank you Adrianne, but we should get going."

"Any time, Spellweaver. Do come back anytime." She stepped back before turning and heading back to work. Serana watched her leave.

"So, Riften?" Serana asked as she turned back to me.

"If we can't find out anything there, we may need the Dawnguard's help."

We both silently agreed it was the best cause of action before leaving the city.

* * *

We arrived at Riften after dark. It wasn't too late, but we were certain most people would be asleep. Hopefully Amra wasn't one of them.

I stood in front of her house while Serana leant against the front wall to my right. It almost reminded me of the last time I brought Serana here, how angry she was with me. My stomach sunk at those memories.

I took a deep breath to clear my head before knocking. There were a few moments of silence before we could hear movement inside the house. There was a grunt of annoyance coming from the other side of the door followed by the soft sound of the door being opened.

I stared at the slightly taller woman in front of me.

Sapphire was standing there in nothing but undergarments, her expression clearly annoyed. "Seriously?" She said as she stared at me.

"Sapphire… is Amra around?"

Sapphire sighed before shutting the door. I stared at Serana, dumbfounded, and she gave the same look back. The sound of voices could be heard coming from the house before the door was opened again.

This time it was Amra, also in nothing but undergarments. "Oh, K… Spellweaver. Come in." She stepped aside so Serana and I could enter the house. She led us into the main room, but Sapphire was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did…."

"She went downstairs," Amra said cutting me off. "What did you need?"

Serana stood awkwardly by the fireplace as she watched us talk.

"I need information on the Dragonborn."

Amra shrugged. "Scary woman that slays dragons and shouts magic words, what's to know?"

I sighed. "I need to know where she is."

"Ask Delvin then, he knows useless stuff."

"Amra, this is serious. We need your help."

She studied my face for a moment before looking over to Serana, who gave her a serious look. "Okay, okay. I believe you, I'll help."

Serana and I both sighed in relief. "Thank you, Amra."

Amra turned towards the joined bedroom. "Sapphire! I'm going to help the Spellweaver, back later!" She yelled, gaining an annoyed 'fine' from Sapphire in response. I had the feeling that Sapphire had a problem with showing affection in front of other people; I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Just let me get my gear," Amra said before disappearing down the stairs.

I instantly looked at Serana, who still seemed uncomfortable. I reached out my hand and she met it half way, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, to which she smiled briefly. We waited for a few moments until Amra came back with her tan Thieves Guild armour on.

She pulled up her hood as she smirked at us. "Alright, let's get going. We'd have to go the long way, I doubt Mercer would be happy if I take you through the secret passage."

"Sounds good."

Amra nodded before leading us out of her house.

* * *

We arrived at the Ragged Flagon in the middle of the night. There was something creepy about the Ratway at night, it just seemed more harrowing. The underground tavern seemed empty, much to be expected. Yet to our surprise, Delvin was still there at his desk.

We approached the desk and Amra grinned widely at Delvin. "Hi there Delvin, can you do me a favour?"

He glanced up at Amra for a second before looking back down at his book. "What do you want, Amra?"

"My friend here wants something, you know, the Spellweaver?"

He glanced up again. "Ah, yes, the Spellweaver, and what does she want?"

"Umm..."

"I need to know where the Dragonborn is," I said interrupting Amra.

"It's important," Serana chimed in.

Delvin looked at us for a few seconds before sighing. "You owe me Amra." Delvin signalled for us to come to the desk.

"Understood." She took a step back so we could approach the desk.

Delvin started looking through a journal of sorts as we waited patiently. "It appears she's in Solstheim, left rather urgently too."

Finally, finally things were starting to look up for us. I just hoped his information was correct. We thanked Delvin and started following Amra as she started to lead us back the way we came.

"So, why is this so important?" Amra asked as she turned back to us while continuing to walk backwards. An idea came to mind as I watched Amra.

"Actually, you should come with us… we may need a thief." I looked at Serana who gave a nod of approval. I was glad to have her on board with this decision.

I looked back at Amra and she gave me a wide grin. "Then you've got yourself a thief."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, this chapter had a tough start in life, but it worked out. Have a nice day everyone.**


	16. Heading Out

**Bethesda owns the content they own. Sorry I've been gone so long everyone, I explained on my last Mass Effect fanfic chapter why, but I'll explain here too. I was sick, then when I felt better, I took a break from writing, then got writer's block when I started to write again. Then I got sick again and here we are now, I'm back to writing. Also, I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up, because I'm doing a special long chapter for the next one. Thank you for being patient.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Heading Out**

Amra insisted that Serana and I stay in her guest room for the night; it was a small room down stairs in her house. We were leaving for Windhelm in the morning, so it was the perfect opportunity to rest up before the journey.

Serana and I stood at the door of the room. There were two beds, each placed in one of the two back corners of the room. The room was dark, due to the fact that neither Serana nor I needed light to see. The room was a little untidy, but it was good enough for the night, seeing as we were headed out in a few hours.

"I call left," Serana said as she headed into the room and sat on the bed to the left. I smiled at her enthusiasm as I entered the room and sat on the free bed. I started to undo my boots so I could get ready for bed before looking up and seeing Serana smiling at me.

"What?" I said a little nervously as she continued to look at me. She shrugged before starting to undo her cape.

"I'm just happy. I like your friend also, she's really nice."

I raised an eyebrow, it seemed weird that she'd change the subject like that, but I didn't bring it up. It was a good thing that Serana was starting to like Amra, she was important to me. One of the only people I can really trust.

"We should get some sleep," I said before standing and turning away from Serana as I undid my armour. I could hear her behind me doing the same thing. I placed my equipment on the old, chipped bedside table and placed my armour under the bed before turning to see Serana already lying in bed. She was wearing her red tunic still and undergarments.

She smiled at me as I got into bed. "Do you think getting the scroll will really be that hard?"

I glanced at Serana to see she was staring at the ceiling. I sighed before replying. "I'm hoping Amra is a good enough thief that we won't have any trouble."

Serana turned on her side and used her elbow to prop her head up so she was now looking in my direction. "Do you think she is?"

I looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. I hadn't seen Amra actually steal anything since we were kids, but back then she had a talent. She could only have gotten better since then, right? "I think she is."

I turned my head back to Serana. She seemed content with my answer before her face turned to one of slight concern, like she wanted to ask a personal question. "What were you trying to tell me when we were in Whiterun?"

I had to think about her question for a moment, since I didn't really understand what she meant, but I eventually remembered. I was going to tell her about Salyon and my time in Whiterun as a child. "It was about my childhood."

"What happened?" She asked curiously and caringly.

I sighed deeply; I was going to tell her something I rarely talked about. My pack, who I considered to be my true family, didn't even know the details. "You saw the outcome; you saw how my parents were. I was never normal; I was very adapted to destruction magic since I was very young. There was a boy, an Imperial, Salyon, he would bully me, treat me like I was some kind of monster…" I stopped to swallow the lump in my throat and looked over at Serana; her face was caring as she gestured for me to continue.

"Go on."

I gave her an uneasy smile before continuing. "This went on for years, until I was about eleven. Then I lost control, similar to what you saw with my father. Except that didn't have the same outcome. I killed him, Serana, I killed him with a ball of fire and I will never forget it. His face still haunts me most days, and ever since I've felt this… I don't know… presence inside me. Some evil being that wants to emerge." I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"You don't have to continue if it's too hard."

"No… no I want you to know everything."

"Okay," She said in barely more than a whisper.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Sometimes, I think I lose control and the evil wins, but something always brings me back, you brought me back with my father. I'm thankful for that." I stared at her and gave her a small smile to which she returned. "But anyway… after Salyon's death, the people wanted me to be executed, my family didn't want that. We fled here, to Riften, where I met Amra. Some years later, I was attacked by a werewolf, I killed it, but I was bitten. You turn three days later, whether there's a full moon or not. I didn't know that at the time, I turned, my parents became terrified. I fled; I met my true family a little while later. But that's why Whiterun is a hard place to be; it reminds me of Salyon and what I did."

"Keira… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

My eyes had started to tear up at this point, I know that Serana was trying to comfort me, but I just wanted to be alone. "Let's just… go to sleep," I said before turning on my side, my back facing Serana. I felt like crying, but I couldn't… not in front of her.

After a few moments, I heard her bed shift and the faint sound of footfalls heading towards me. My bed shifted soon after and I felt Serana wrap her arms around me from behind. "This… umm… your ribs aren't still sore, are they? This doesn't hurt, right?"

I couldn't believe how awkward she was being, but I couldn't blame her, I was a little awkward as well. I shook my head to indicate that my ribs didn't bother me. I heard her sigh in relief and then rest her forehead against my back. I felt at peace with her there, like she took away everything bad in my life. I felt contentment as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm glad to know my suspicions were correct." I barely heard the voice as I slowly opened my eyes.

I could feel Serana pull her arms away from me in an instant. I was a little confused, but I soon turned in the bed and sat up to see Amra standing in the open doorway. Serana got up from the bed and awkwardly stood a few feet away from me, like she had just been caught doing the worst thing imaginable.

"Nothing happened, Amra," I said as I gave her a dismissive hand gesture.

She gave a sly smirk in return before it faded into a genuine smile. "I already guessed that you two were more than friends." I would say she seemed smug about it, but that isn't how Amra is, not to me anyway. So I suppose she just seemed happy about it.

"Did you now?" I heard Serana question as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, now get ready. I'm starving and Sapphire said I couldn't have some food until you two were up."

Now it was my time to raise an eyebrow. "Sapphire is still here? And controls the food?"

Amra scowled… something I didn't think was even possible. "No, she cooked then left, but I'm listening to her since she actually cooked for us."

"Alright then, turn around then." Amra listened to me and turned around… then left the room entirely.

I looked up at Serana and gave an apologetic look, to which she just shrugged. I guess it didn't bother Serana that Amra was so rude sometimes. I suppose that was okay, it didn't bother me either.

We both got our gear back on before leaving the room. I then got a good look at the downstairs part of Amra's house. There were a bunch of jewels and gold lying around on some tables and a few suits of armour on some stands. Many different weapons were also displayed on hooks on the walls. I figured Amra would hide her stolen items better, but I suppose she feels they're safe here, or she just didn't care.

I turned to see Serana heading upstairs and followed soon after. I entered the main room to see two plates on the table. One was filled with many snowberry crostatas, while the other had a few lavender dumplings on it. I then gazed at Amra, who was sitting at the table; her mouth was stuffed with a dumpling as she stared at me.

"I should have known," I said with a smirk.

Amra quickly swallowed the dumpling before pointing at me franticly. "You can't judge me, you don't understand, you haven't tried them." She pushed the plate towards me and I stared at it. They did look really good.

I slowly reached down and grabbed a dumpling before taking a bite. To my surprise, it was really good, it seemed snowberries were also used in the dumplings too, I could easily taste them, but it just made it better. "Sapphire made this?" I asked with a little surprise. Amra shrugged before grabbing another dumpling and taking a bite as she begun talking with her mouth full.

"Don't act so shocked, she's good at a lot of stuff," Amra said in between chewing.

I looked over at Serana; she was sitting at the table watching us with slight amusement. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head then opened her mouth to reply, but Amra spoke up first.

"Damnit, I'm sorry. I forgot she was a vampire. I'll make it up to you." Amra looked pleadingly at Serana, silently begging for forgiveness, even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"It's alright, not everyone is use to vampires being houseguests." Serana laughed a little at Amra as she sighed in relief. That was Amra, always putting others before herself; it's something I liked about her.

I then gazed out a window to see the early morning atmosphere drift silently over the lake, there was peacefulness to it; it almost made me forget we were on a quest to stop a clan of powerful vampires from blocking out the sun.

"I need to go make sure the guild is prepared to go a few days without me, they already know I'm going, I just need to make sure it's set." Amra shoved another dumpling in her mouth before standing up.

"Where do we go then?" I asked casually while making eye contact with Amra.

Amra just motioned towards the food before finishing the dumpling. "Just put some of the food away for Sapphire then do whatever with the rest and meet me at the front gates. I won't be long, I just have to confirm the plan and say goodbye to Sapphire."

Amra stared down at the food, she seemed to be thinking. She then shrugged and took one last dumpling before running off towards the door; she always had such an appetite. I stared at Serana as we heard the door open and close.

"So, what do you want to do with the left-over food?" I asked as I grabbed a few from each plate and put it in a small box on the table for Sapphire.

Serana stared at the food before shrugging. "I don't eat food like this, I mean I can, but I don't. I think you should eat one more than I have an idea for the rest."

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow, I was curious about her idea. So I did as I was told. I picked up a snowberry crostata and watched as Serana smiled before picking up the rest of the food.

I followed after her and opened the door since her hands were full. We went to the market in the middle of town where I watched as Serana gave food out to a few homeless people that sat by the stands. I felt a sense of… I wasn't sure, pride maybe, as I watched the sight. Serana had a kind heart.

She walked over to me moments later with empty hands and a slight smile on her lips. She was a much kinder person than I could ever be… that I could even hope to be. "Staring is rude, you know?" Serana questioned with a small laugh.

I shook my head and smiled at her, it was the first time she had really questioned me when she caught me staring. "I wasn't staring," I lied with a smile playing on my lips.

Serana raised a disbelieving eyebrow before grabbing my arm and softly shoving me towards the town's front gate. "Yeah, yeah, let's go liar."

"I wasn't lying."

"I'm sure you weren't."

Serana let go and started to walk ahead of me as I followed closely behind. I watched as she looked around the town while we walked. I always liked that childlike wonder about her, like everything was so new. I knew that came from being entombed for I don't even know how long, but it was still a charming aspect about her.

It was short lived however, since Riften is such a small town, but I'd take what I could get. We stood on a small bridge by the front gate, leaning on the railing as we looked over the water below.

"Amra should be here shortly," I said before leaning down on my folded arms on the railing.

"So, Amra and Sapphire, are they together?"

I gave Serana a sideways glance before replying nonchalantly. "They are."

She hummed in acknowledgement as she looked over the lake in the distance, just over the town wall. It was then that I noticed a figure standing in the shadows by the gate. I stood up straight and turned my gaze completely towards the figure to see who it was, to my surprise it was Sapphire.

I stepped away from Serana and towards Sapphire, who looked to be absolutely dreading my company as she spotted me. I stood just outside of the shadows as I watched her curiously.

"What?" She asked with slight annoyance. I crossed my arms before replying.

"I think Amra went to the guild to sort things out and say goodbye to you."

"Oh… I didn't realise." She seemed almost sad by the news; it was strange coming from her.

"I suppose you came here to catch her then?"

Sapphire just shrugged, I suppose she really wasn't one for showing affection.

"Hello Serana!"

Sapphire looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Amra running up to Serana. Serana then jerked a thumb in our direction as she talked to Amra. They both then looked over at Sapphire and I, Amra's face instantly lighting up even more than before.

Amra then started sprinting over as Serana walked after her.

"Well, that settles that," I heard Sapphire say from behind me as Amra approached. However she walked right passed me to wrap Sapphire up in a tight hug. I heard the taller woman groan in annoyance as Amra released her.

"You weren't at the headquarters even though you said that's where you were going this morning, I got sort of worried. I was about to get The Spellweaver here to help me turn the town over to look for you."

Amra smiled widely and Sapphire gave her a look that could only be described as awkward appreciation. "It's… uh… it's fine."

I slightly smiled to myself as I caught sight of a small blush on Sapphire's cheeks, she seemed to really care about Amra, I was glad. Serana then came up behind us, gaining my attention.

"We should really get going," Serana said before looking at me with a slightly amused look.

Amra's face almost fell as she realised it was really time to go. She was aware that we may be gone a long time, and I suppose she finally realised what that meant as she turned back to Sapphire. Much to everyone's surprise, she got up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Sapphire's neck as she kissed her.

Serana and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sapphire as she became overly embarrassed. As soon as Amra let go, Sapphire quickly backed up as she tried to hide her face from us.

Amra just winked at her as a smirk fell on her lips. "Don't cause too much trouble without me."

Sapphire cleared her throat and her face instantly contorted into one of disinterest. "I'll be fine. Just… be safe."

Sapphire placed one hand on Amra's shoulder before nodding and walking away. It was then that I came to the conclusion that Sapphire really did care about Amra, which made Sapphire okay in my book. It was obviously hard for her to do that while Serana and I were standing there.

"So… Windhelm anyone?" Amra asked as she faced Serana and I. I gave her a small smile as I nodded.

* * *

We hired a carriage to Windhelm. Amra had been there a few times before; I wasn't too sure about Serana, but hopefully none of us would get lost. I noticed Amra shiver slightly as we made our way across the bridge to the gates of Windhelm.

"It's so bloody cold," Amra complained as she rubbed her arms. I suppose it made sense since she was from a slightly warmer area in Skyrim.

"You'll be fine," I said casually.

Amra huffed, but then noticed the misty air that left her mouth. She then continued to exhale over and over as we walked. "Okay, now I'm a dragon." She seemed so proud by that statement, I just simply rolled my eyes at her, but Serana seemed to take joy in her antics.

I shook my head as Serana joined her by exhaling. "Don't encourage her," I said with a slight chuckle.

Serana gave me a dismissive wave in reply. "Don't be so uptight."

I would be offended if she didn't have a playful smirk on her lips. I let them go about their entertainment as I thought about going back to Solstheim. It had been two years since I was last there, but I was looking forward to seeing my pack again. Having Serana and Amra meet them was also something I wanted to happen, having the six people I care about most together sounded too good to be true.

We entered the city gates and luckily for me, Amra and Serana had stopped goofing around. Amra pulled up her hood and shrugged before turning to us.

"So I have a friend here, sort of. He can probably find us a ship. I'm just going to go find him." Amra seemed nervous, but I didn't think anything of it and let her go off to find her friend. We needed all the help we could get to reach Solstheim.

Serana folded her arms as she watched Amra take her leave. "Seems shady," Serana said quietly.

I just shrugged it off. "I trust her."

"And I trust you, so I suppose I shouldn't worry too much."

I smiled at Serana before taking her hand. "Come on; let's go find supplies for this trip." I started to lead Serana towards the market. I just hoped Amra could sort the transport out. I trusted her, so I knew we'd be in Solstheim before we knew it.

* * *

 **And that's the new chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Just a reminder that the next chapter will be a longer, special chapter. Have a good day, everyone.**


	17. Solstheim

**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay, so a few things. A: I'm sorry this is really, really late, I've been busy. B: I've been working on my technique, I guess, so better quality and stuff. C: This is a special chapter, but sort of sad since it signals that the story is almost over. D: I attempted a more adult theme, and failed miserably, there'll be more on that in the bottom AN. E: After this chapter, I'll release one for my Mass Effect story, then I'm focusing solely on this story until it's done. F: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Solstheim**

I never really cared much for the sea. It was like a giant void that swallowed ships and men, never to be seen again. However, I knew it was the only way to get to Solstheim, the only way to stop Harkon and make sure Serana was safe.

I had this nagging feeling inside me though, perhaps it was fear that we might fail, that I would fail. If I let that happen, then Serana would pay the price for my mistake. She didn't deserve what Harkon would do to her; she was just too kind-hearted to deserve that.

I stared over the railing, down at the lower deck of the ship. I smiled to myself as I saw Serana and Amra talking to each other as they looked out over the sea. Now was the time to enjoy the small sliver of calm we had before the storm.

I heard the brief sound of Serana laughing, soon followed by Amra's infectious laugh. I was glad they were getting along. Amra was one of the only people I could trust; I'd even go as far to say she was my greatest friend. Whereas Serana… she was so much more, I'm in love with her and I think I always was.

I smiled to myself as I continued to watch them, but I knew this wouldn't last forever, the real challenge would begin once we made it to Solstheim. It wouldn't be long until we dock at Raven Rock and then our work would really begin.

We had to find Alexis, which in itself wasn't an easy task. She was the Dragonborn after all, she probably had a lot of enemies so she wouldn't just be out in the open. I remember Adrianne telling me that Alexis came to Whiterun in the first place to collect someone named Lydia. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

That was enough worrying though, I had the whole time at Solstheim to worry, this was my time to relax. Relax; it's strange how foreign that word is to me. Once this was over and if I was still alive, that would have to change.

"Hey!" I heard being called from below me on the deck. I looked down to see both Serana and Amra waving at me. I waved back before noticing them making a gesture that could only mean 'come here.'

I was curious why they wanted me to come over to them. Maybe they wanted to discuss the plan, or maybe it was more innocent than that. I didn't want to figure out our plan while on the ship, but I knew it would be more practical that way.

I nodded at them before turning to my right and walking towards a set of stairs that led down to the lower deck. The stairs creaked under my weight with almost every step, like the ship had been around a long time.

"What is it?" I asked as I finally approached them. Amra gave me a toothy smile as Serana simply smirked. This couldn't be good.

"Amra here told me a pretty funny story about you as a child," Serana said with that smirk still plastered on her face.

A small surge of fear went through me, what could she have told her? I couldn't lead them on that I was worried though. "What story?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing, now... what are we doing about the Dragonborn and this scroll?" Amra asked as she tried to draw attention away from what Serana had said, which failed.

"No really," I began as I started to become a little awkward, "What story?" I looked at Serana, practically pleading her to answer my question. It probably wasn't a big deal, but I was starting to get a bit stressed.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry; it doesn't change my opinion of you." Serana smiled at me, causing me to be even more cautious. How bad could it really be if it was from when I was a child?

"It was about that time you tried to show off and fell into the water under Riften," Amra said in the most uninterested tone I've ever heard her use. "Seriously though, we have bigger problems," she looked at us both, looking for some kind of agreement, when she didn't get any she continued with a sigh, "How do we plan on getting this scroll? It's the Dragonborn, we actually need a plan."

"You're right, you're right. I was just enjoying the time off, but yes… we should come up with something," I admitted meekly.

Serana gave me a small, slightly worried smile before turning to Amra and speaking up, "First we'd have to find out if she or this Lydia has it, well… we'd actually have to find out where they are first." She rubbed the back of her head nervously at her muddled words.

"I could scout the town and find out where Lydia is," Amra shrugged and gave us a small grin, "I mean, how many people actually come here? They'd stand out." She shifted her weight as she looked both Serana and I over. "You two could locate the Dragonborn, we find out which one has the scroll, and then I'll take it." She made it sound easier than it should be.

"They're travelling together," I pointed out.

Amra scoffed, "That doesn't matter. I'm just finding out who she is, if my search leads me to her and she's in the Dragonborn's company, then so be it." A smirk made its way onto her face as she gave me a dedicated look, "If I find them first, it just means I win."

"Is that so?" I asked as I smirked at her. I challenged her gaze, neither one of us breaking it, "We'll see if you win."

Serana cleared her throat, gaining our full attention, "If you two are done can we all agree on the plan?"

I smiled at her; she was always the voice of reason… well mostly. "Well, it's no master plan, but it's a start."

"Especially since we don't have much to go off," Amra chimed in. She then put her arms in the air as she stretched and yawned, "I'm going to find somewhere to nap before we dock." Amra waved slightly before turning and walking off towards the cabin.

"Is she always like that?" Serana asked as she watched after Amra. She placed one hand on her hip and moved her attention towards me.

I shrugged, "I suppose, she seems normal." I placed my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Good call; I've had enough of the sun." She smiled at me before taking my hand and dragging me towards the cabin.

* * *

The sun was setting as the ship pulled into the docks. I stepped out of the cabin; the chilling air instantly hit my skin. It felt exactly how I remembered it. It had been nearly three years since I was in Solstheim, I was eager to be back.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air. Yeah, exactly how I remembered it. I looked over towards the town of Raven Rock, it still had that dusty look it had years ago. I thought back to the first time I came here; a scared, lost, little girl. It felt like a life time since I was that person.

I heard foot steps behind me and the familiar sound of Amra yawning. She put her hand on my shoulder as she approached me, "So, this is where you ran off to after that whole… incident in Riften?"

I laughed a little to myself as she removed her hand, "Yeah, it is." I turned to face her; she had that signature Amra grin that I had grown accustomed to. "I want you to-" I began as I spotted Serana come out of the cabin behind Amra, I waved her over and waited for her to approach us, "I want both of you to meet some people here."

They both seemed curious by this. "And who are these people?" Serana asked with a slightly amused expression.

I smiled at her, I was thankful for the enthusiasm, "They're my family, and they taught me how to survive with… what I am." I hoped that was enough to make them understand how important my pack was to me, but I decided to add more for incentive, "I love them."

Amra gave an understanding nod, "It's like my guild. I grew up with them, they're family."

"Or my clan," Serana added quietly.

I nodded, "Exactly, now let's get to the inn. We can worry about everything in the morning."

Amra huffed at what I said, she seemed disappointed. "I just took a nap," she said as she crossed her arms. "I'm just going to wander around for a bit, I'll meet up with you in an hour or so. And here, some gold for the rooms," she held out a small coin purse.

"That's fine, Amra. Just don't get lost," I warned as I took the coin purse, to which she just smiled in return.

"I don't get lost, trust me." She gave a quick wave before jogging off towards the gangway. I watched as she ran across the deck, running into a sailor. A small laugh escaped my throat as she apologised profusely to the man, and then she was out of sight.

"I think she has the right idea," I heard Serana say. I turned to her with an inquisitive look. She just shrugged, "We've been cooped up in the cabin all day. The night air feels nice. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to enjoy it for a while before going back indoors."

She had a point, it would be nice to relax and walk around a bit before turning in for the night. Though this trip wasn't for pleasure, we had a job here. As much as I wanted to, I did have to get the rooms before they were gone, "Okay, you can walk around. I need to go to the inn though and secure some rooms before there's none left."

Serana nodded and we started walking towards the gangway. "You can do that, I'm going to explore a little, we'll meet up when you're done." She picked up the pace, getting slightly ahead of me.

"Just don't get lost," I demanded as I watched her.

She turned back to me and smiled, "I won't leave the town," she assured me. She turned back around and kept her faster pace. I let her go off on her own; it would be good for her… that doesn't mean I wasn't worried though.

I made my way onto the dock; the wood was a welcomed feeling after being on the ship. I stretched my arms above my head; it felt good to be on land again. This whole place brought back good memories, I missed it dearly… but I knew I had to go back to Skyrim.

I entered Raven Rock; the sun was now out of sight causing the sky to be a dull grey. The town had a greyish blue tint that made it look as cold as it felt. I could see darker grey clouds of smoke in the sky from the mountains, the rocks looking like shadows in the distance.

As nostalgic and beautiful as the town was, I had to get to the inn. I walked through town, some people were headed home, a couple of merchants were packing up for the day and a few guards quietly patrolled the streets. I looked at them all briefly as I passed, heading straight for the inn.

I stood in front of The Retching Netch; I could hear the faint sound of voices and laughter inside, a soft glow emanated from under the door. I placed my hand on one of the door handles; it was cold to the touch, even with my gloves on, from the night air. The sensation passed as I opened the door.

I was instantly met with lively music and chatter coming from down the stairs in front of me. The inn felt much warmer in comparison to the chilling air outside. I closed the door and descended the stairs to find three directions, two were rooms. The music however, was coming from the left, it was obviously the bar, so I walked towards the area and looked over the people inside; I recognised a few faces, but no one I knew that well.

I walked over to the bar, a familiar Dunmer man stood behind it. He looked up at me and gave me a small grin, "Well, it's been a while Keira."

I nodded in acknowledgment, "It has Geldis. How have you been?" I rested my arms on the bar as I leant forward.

"I've been good, just keeping this place running. Where did you run off to? I haven't seen you in a few years." He smiled warmly at me as he waited for my reply.

I just shrugged, "I've been around, Skyrim mostly. I'm not back for long." I stood up straight and gestured behind me, back towards the three way intersection in the building, "While I'm here, I was wondering if you had two rooms free?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded, "Two rooms, that'd be twenty septims."

I opened the coin purse Amra gave me, fishing through it to produce enough gold. Lucky for me she had more than what he was asking for. "Here," I said as I put the gold on the bar between us, "Twenty septims."

"I suppose you want the rooms to be close to each other?" He asked as he took the septims from the table and counted them in his palm.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm travelling with two people."

He slid two keys across the bar, "You're rooms are back the way you came then to the left, straight ahead from the stairs."

"Thanks," I said as I picked up the keys and put them in one of my pouches, "We'll be here later on, for now I have to go find them."

We said our goodbyes and I turned to leave the bar area. I walked towards the stairs while trying to block out all noise in the room. However a voice broke through the sea of sound by calling my name. It was familiar, a voice I hadn't heard in years.

I turn towards the stairs to see him descending them. I smiled at my old friend, "Velas, it's been a long time."

"Too long," he said as he finally reached the end of the staircase. "How have you been?"

I shrugged, he didn't need details. "I've been good, I came back to visit." It wasn't a lie; well it wasn't that much of a lie. I did want to visit my family.

He seemed interested by this, "How long are you staying?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him since I didn't know how long we'd even be here, "A day or two," I offered, which seemed to satisfy him.

"You should stay with me, it would save you some gold on a room," he folded his arms as he waited for my response. That was Velas, always trying to help me.

I patted my pouch, "I already paid for the rooms." As soon as the word left my mouth, I regretted it; I didn't want him to know too much.

He raised an eyebrow, "Rooms?" He asked with an interested tone.

"It's nothing," I said dismissively, "I just came with some friends from Skyrim." I gave him a smile, hoping he'd drop it. I didn't want anyone, even Velas, to know about what we were doing in Solstheim.

Lucky for me, he did. "Oh," he said, a little disappointed, "Well, I have to get going now. Maybe we can meet while you're here and reminisce?"

I nodded, "We could do that if neither of us is busy." That seemed to satisfy him. I did miss Velas, but I knew it was unlikely that we would have time to catch up.

"Good, you can find me at the Temple. Elder Othreloth still keeps me around." He smiled at me before walking passed me. He turned back to me one last time, "Farewell Keira."

"Farewell Velas." He walked off towards the bar area and I was free to leave the inn. I walked up the stairs and towards the front door. I took in one last second of warmth before opening the door. The cold instantly attacked me, causing my body to protest.

I stepped outside and closed the door, letting myself get use to the cold before making my way east. After a few seconds of walking though, I spotted Serana sitting on a broken half wall. She was watching some people walk passed as they made their way to the inn.

I slowly approached her; she spotted me easily, no surprise there. "Having fun?" I asked before sitting down next to her. I looked over at her, her expression was pretty neutral.

"Well," she began as she looked down at her boots, "It would seem I got lost." She kicked a small rock with her boot; she refused to look up at me.

I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but I decided not to dwell on it. "Oh, I hadn't noticed." I gave her a mischievous smile, which caused her to smack her boot against mine. "Hey," I hit my boot against hers for revenge.

She looked up with a playful smirk, "Don't hey me, you started it." I felt her hit me again as she gave a slight laugh. This was my favourite version of her, the playfully happy Serana.

"Okay, okay… truce?" She nodded then looked out over the street again. I followed her gaze to the now empty street. I sighed before turning back to Serana, "Let's go to the inn, hopefully Amra found her way there."

"Okay, that sounds good," she said with a slight smile. I stood up and grabbed her hands, carefully dragging her to her feet.

We started making our way back towards the inn. Serana kept her eyes straight forward, that nagging feeling that something was wrong returned and I made a mental note to ask about it when we got to our room later.

We approached the inn with no sign of Amra outside; she was probably still off doing whatever she was doing. I opened the door for Serana with a smile; she gave a weak smile in return before entering.

I followed her in, gesturing to the stairs beyond us. We descended the steps and into the room that broke off three ways. I started heading straight ahead towards our rooms. There were two doors. I pulled out the two keys and tried opening the door closest to us.

The door creaked open to reveal a small room, a single bed directly in front of the door. A small table was to the right and a few barrels sat to the left. "Well… this'll be Amra's room," I said with a sly smirk, resulting in a small chuckle from Serana.

I closed the door and made my way over to the door furthest away from the entrance. I opened the door to reveal a bigger room than the last. It had a bed for two, across from a book shelf and table. Passed the bed was another section of the room that seemed to be for storage.

"Ours," I heard Serana say from behind me as she peaked over my shoulder. I turned around to face her, a small smile sat upon her lips. At least she was feeling better.

"So," I began as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed and placed her forearms against my arms, "There's nothing to tell." She looked down for a second before looking up and smirking at me. "Besides, tonight is about enjoying ourselves. The real work starts tomorrow."

"I suppose," I sighed to show my distaste at her avoiding my question. I couldn't stay mad at her though. I looked into her eyes for a second before connecting our lips in a small kiss.

"I didn't expect to walk in on this." We instantly separated and looked towards the entrance. Amra was standing there with a smug look on her face. "Just give me my room key and I'll be out of your hair."

"You're impossible." I threw the key towards her and she caught it without any trouble. "Any luck out there though?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged and turned towards the other door. "I just wandered, so I didn't find anything," Amra stated as she put the key in the door. "But don't worry, I'll find it." She seemed assured of herself.

"Okay, I trust you." Amra gave a confident smile before entering her room and shutting the door behind her. I turned back to Serana, who had been patiently waiting. "Let's go in?"

"Sure," she said before walking passed me and into the room. She sat on the bed and watched me as I entered the room. "So how are your injuries?" She questioned as she leant back on the bed.

I closed the door before turning and answering her question, "I'm a werewolf, quick healing."

She gave me an incredulous look, "That doesn't answer the question."

"Better, I'm fully healed. Just scars left behind now." I laid down in the bed next to her and we both looked up at the ceiling. "How are yours?"

"I'm a vampire, I heal fast just like you." She prompted herself up on her left elbow so she was facing me, "That means they're all healed, in case you were curious," she said with a small smile.

I glanced sideways at her before sighing in contentment, "That's good, we need to be ready."

I felt pressure on my arm as she ran her hand across it, "I think the biggest upcoming challenge would be convincing Isran that we're still on his side." She was probably right; getting the scroll most likely would be an easier task than returning to the Dawnguard and convincing Isran we didn't betray them.

"We'd have a pretty compelling case once we find the last scroll." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "We do have to face the possibility that we could be on our own after we get back though."

"My father is powerful Keira," Serana stated worriedly. I prompt myself up to match her as I faced her. Her eyes were full of worry. "I know we don't talk about it, but he could win."

"It's better if we don't think like that; we have a good chance too, Serana. We're winning right now, and we will continue to win. I won't let him kill you for some idiotic prophecy," I assured her, she didn't seem completely convinced, but she was optimistic enough.

"I suppose you're right." She shifted herself back up into a sitting position. "We should get out of our gear and sleep; we have a long day of searching ahead of us."

* * *

It didn't look like morning in the room, but I could sense that it was. The moons power had left me, I was normal once again. I turned to my right side; Serana was there, facing away from me. I could see her breathing lightly.

"Serana," I said as I reached out and touched her shoulder. She shuffled under my touch, eventually turning to face me.

"I know, I know… it's morning," she said with distaste. I smiled at her and she smiled back. As much as I would have loved to stay there like that though, we did have a job to do.

"We should get ready." Her face fell as the words left my lips. I suppose she wanted to stay there just as much as I did. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "There's somewhere I want to go later today."

She sat up in the bed, "Where?" She asked with a curious tone. I felt the bed move as she got out of it, the rattling of her gear appearing soon after.

"I want to visit my family." I stood up and grabbed my armour. "It's not too far away, I should be leaving around early afternoon," I stated as I started to put my armour on.

"I'll go with you." She sounded genuinely interested. I turned to her, she was done getting ready. She stood there watching me, probably waiting for my answer.

"I would love that, I'd like for Amra to join us as well." I picked up the rest of my gear and started putting it on.

"I'm sure she'd love to go," Serana said before coming around the bed and passing me. She opened the door and turned to me. "You better get ready faster then." She winked at me before leaving the room.

I smiled to myself as I finished putting my gear on. I left the room and locked the door. I saw Serana walk up to Amra's door, knocking on it loudly. No answer. I walked over and stood behind Serana, "No luck?"

She brought her hands to her hips and sighed, "I don't think she's in there."

"That'd be correct," said a voice behind us. We both turned to see Amra leaning against the wall with a grin on her face. "I have a lead I want to look into. But… it'd be better if you two weren't involved in this; I suggest you go check the town."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now? What lead?" She looked somewhat guilty.

"Just trust me, please Keira?" Amra said before offering a smile.

I sighed, "Okay, but when you're done, go North-East into the mountains, you'll find a camp in a crag. We're heading there in the afternoon, if we aren't there by the time you get there, tell them that you know me," I explained.

She nodded curiously but shrugged, "Got it, I'll go there when I'm done." She waved before turning around and walking towards the stairs. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder.

"Well, we better start looking then," Serana ordered. She started walking off towards the stairs, leaving me to watch her do so.

"Alright," I added before following after her.

* * *

We spent a few hours looking around town and asking questions to the citizens of Raven Rock. No one had any knowledge of The Dragonborn being in Solstheim, which led us to believe if they were here, then they didn't want to be found.

We could have looked more, but it was already mid-afternoon, it was getting late. We had to get to Frostmoon Crag and back before it got too late. We started to head down the North-East path.

"Maybe Delvin was wrong," Serana suggested as we walked. She gave me a curious look before pulling her hood down more to cover her face, "I mean, we haven't found any trace of them."

"Don't let Amra hear you say that," I warned with a small smile, "She trusts the man with her life." I steadied myself as we started to walk uphill. "Besides, it's only been a day. I didn't expect them to be that easy to find."

"But you expect Amra to be able to steal something this valuable from someone whose slayed dragons?" She gave me a sideways glance that made me think she was doubtful Amra could do it.

"We've slayed a dragon too, but Amra knows what she's doing, she's the only thief I trust to do it." I knew it was dangerous to put so much faith in one plan, but I did trust Amra. "She's our best bet, Serana."

She sighed softly, "I suppose she is. I just hope this works out." She gave me a smirk before picking up the pace and jogging ahead of me. "I'll beat you there."

"You don't even know where we're going!" I called with a smile before jogging to catch up to her.

* * *

I could see the crag in the distance; four figures were standing just under it, a raging campfire amongst them. Happiness shot through me at the sight, they were still there. I could barely contain my excitement at seeing my family again, but there was a new factor here, Serana.

"Listen," I started as I stopped in my tracks, she turned to me with a curious look. "Maybe you should wait here; they won't take kindly to outsiders." I just hoped she would understand.

"Sounds reasonable, I'll wait here. Just… give me a wave or something when it's safe to come over." She gave me a slight smile before leaning on a nearby tree. "Good luck."

I nodded then made my way to the crag, naturally they heard me coming. They all looked straight at me, their expressions a mixture of happy and confused. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to them, but luckily for me I didn't have to go first.

"Well, it's been a while kid," Majni said to break the silence, "Come in." I smiled before stepping into the crag; it was exactly how I remembered it. The campfire, the hay, the tanning racks, it was like nothing had changed in the last three years.

"I've missed you all." And I really did, they were the family I always needed, they gave me a second chance.

"We've missed you too," Majni stated as he slid his hand under my hood and ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance. He knew I didn't like it, but under the circumstances I made an exception.

"I can't believe it's actually you," Rakel said with a soft smile, "It's been so long." She ran over and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Hey Rakel, how have things been?" I asked as I returned the hug.

She pulled away and grinned at me, "They've been good, but lonely without you." I couldn't help but smile sadly at her; it seems they've missed me as much as I've missed them.

"Glad to have you back," Hjordis chimed in as she patted her hand on my shoulder. Akar just gave me an understanding nod, which was enough for me.

Majni cleared his throat, signalling everyone that he wanted to talk to me alone. They all went back to the campfire, leaving Majni and me alone by the crag entrance. Majni looked at me with a semi-serious expression, "It's getting late, why don't you stay for supper? We can talk more over a nice meal."

"I sort of need to tell you something first." I knew I had to tell him about Serana and Amra. I knew they'd take it bad, I just didn't know how badly. "I have a few friends that came with me."

His face hardened instantly, "You didn't bring them here did you?" He questioned as he looked out over the snow covered wilderness beyond the crag.

"You need to let me explain," I stated calmly. I could tell he was starting to tense up, I didn't want him to feel threatened.

"You brought outsiders to our home Keira. You put us in danger." He clenched his jaw as he tried to not yell at me, I felt like I betrayed him, all of them.

"Majni, trust me. They're no threat. One of them is with me now, the other is coming later. I want you to allow them to enter here; I want you to give me a chance." I just wanted him to believe me, to trust me.

"Who are they?" He crossed his arms and gave me a disapproving look. I knew I disappointed him, but I was just happy he was giving me somewhat of a chance to explain myself.

"One of them is a Breton, I met her in Riften when I was younger and she helped me when I came back to Skyrim. She's the one that's coming later, her name is Amra." I stopped so he could process what I was saying before telling him about the bigger issue.

"Is she one of us?" He asked as he gestured between us. I shook my head and his face turned into one of slight annoyance. "Why is she coming here then?"

"I told her to come here, we're here on business. Believe she is no threat, I trust her with my life." I looked at him sternly and his face seemed to soften a little.

"And who is your other… friend?" He asked sourly.

I sighed and prepared myself before turning and waving towards the direction we came from. "Don't get mad when she gets here, let me explain," I ordered as I turned back to him. He clenched his jaw but eventually nodded. I was glad he trusted me this much.

I heard Serana's boots treading through the snow behind me and Majni instantly tensed up. His face looked almost appalled. The atmosphere in the crag instantly got thick as the other three members of my pack looked over at us with almost the same expression, with their hearing and sense of smell, I could only imagine they knew exactly what was going on.

"You… you brought a vampire?" Majni asked as his eyes shifted between Serana and I. I didn't answer him, I didn't know how to. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? We're just prey to them."

"Majni… she wouldn't hurt you." It was all I could think of saying to make this better, I felt stupid for not telling them before bringing Serana here.

"You can't possibly know that, if she's hungry she'd be unpredictable." Now he was just jumping to conclusions… though there was some truth in his words.

I went to speak again, but I noticed his hands clench and his lips curl into a snarl. A low growl originated from his throat, his eyes firmly locked on Serana. I tensed up, knowing exactly what he was thinking. I couldn't allow him to hurt her.

He dashed towards Serana and I instantly rushed at him. I grabbed his shoulders and braced the impact of his dash. It took every bit of strength I had to keep him still, but I managed to hold him back. I looked in his eyes; all I could see was rage and hatred. He really did believe everything he said.

"Stop," I ordered firmly, I wasn't going to let go of him until he did as he was told. He huffed in annoyance but didn't back down, we just stared at each other.

"Break it up," Rakel ordered as she came over and pushed us apart, "Keira, Majni is right; you can't just bring a vampire here. It's too dangerous and now she knows where we are."

I felt my heart break, even Rakel agreed with Majni… though what was I really expecting to happen? "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice as I looked over everyone's faces, "I really am, but what I said is true."

Majni scoffed, "You gave our location away to strangers, you brought a vampire here… and all you can say is sorry? You expect us to just accept that?"

"Majni," Rakel began as she looked between us. "I think we owe it to her to think this over. We can give it a night to cool off and come back to it tomorrow. Keira's part of our pack, we need to trust her."

Majni sighed, he looked defeated, "Keira, you're always welcome here, but don't bring that back here again." He pointed over at Serana who was patiently waiting just outside the crag. "I can't be held responsible for what would happen if I see it here again."

I nodded, I understood completely. I didn't want to antagonise them anymore than I already had. I turned to leave, but Rakel grabbed my arm. I turned back to see her worried expression.

"The Breton you said was coming, is she a vampire?" Rakel asked as she looked into my eyes.

I shook my head, "No, but she knows what she is." I nodded towards Serana as indication of who I meant. "Amra's friendly, she wouldn't hurt anyone here."

Rakel let go of me, "Then when she arrives," She looked at Majni, "We won't harm her, she'll be safe here until your return."

Majni's expression shifted to one of annoyance. He gave an annoyed sigh, "You have my word that no harm will come to the Breton," he said before turning and walking off towards the rest of the pack.

"Thank you, Rakel." I really was thankful; she was giving me a chance to make everything better with the pack.

She gave a worried, saddened smile before shrugging. "I just don't want fighting amongst our pack… I hope you're right about them." Her eyes flickered towards Serana. "She doesn't seem unfriendly, she hasn't attacked us yet at least, but she smells strange."

"Rakel, stop talking and let her leave. I don't want that thing here for longer than it has to," Majni demanded from the other side of the crag. Rakel nodded and gave me an apologetic look before walking away from me.

I felt abandoned by them, I was thankful for a chance to explain, sure… but something told me they probably wouldn't listen when I returned anyway. We were supposed to be family and they couldn't even trust me.

I could feel my heart sink at that moment, I just wanted to get away and I knew the perfect spot to do that. I turned around and looked at Serana; her expression was one of sadness. No doubt she felt bad about putting me in this situation.

I walked over and grabbed her hand, "Come with me." I dragged her away from the crag. Tears stung at my eyes as I did so, I just wanted to be far away.

"Where are we going?" Serana asked as she let herself get dragged through the snow towards a small downwards path between two small mountains in front of the crag.

"A place I use to go when I was younger," I explained, and that was all I told her.

* * *

I knew it was getting late, I could see the golden tint glittering through the tree leaves. We had been walking for nearly an hour through the forest; both of us were silent the whole time. I didn't blame Serana for wanting to be quiet; everything that happened at the crag was devastating.

I just wanted them to listen to me, but I understood where they were coming from, they don't have much experience with outsiders. I wanted them to accept me, to accept Serana and the people I cared about. I wanted my family by my side, but that looked unlikely.

We walked through the forest until the trees disappeared and a small mountain sat in front of us. An old, warn tower was sticking out of the mountain. Broken trees were scattered around the rocks, it looked like a war zone.

I pointed up to the tower, "That's where we're headed." I turned my head to look at Serana. She gazed up at the tower with a confused, tired expression. Something seemed off, I wanted to ask her about it, but I figured it would be better to get somewhere safe for the night first.

"Why are we going there?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. I suppose she had a right to know, but after we're there.

"I'll explain when we get there," I held out my hand to her and smiled slightly, "Trust me."

She looked at me with thought in her eyes before taking my hand, "Okay, lead the way." I led her to the base of the small mountain. There was a sloping path heading up the mountain that made it easier to climb. I turned back to Serana, but she seemed unsure.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. I was starting to get worried about her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Let's go." She walked passed me, up the steep path. I watched her for a few seconds before following after her.

We walked up the side and through a few scattered trees with little to no difficulty. We had to scale the mountain a little to get to a reachable point on the tower.

"Just be careful here," I warned before jumping up and grabbing the ledge of the tower. I used my upper body strength to pull myself up. I looked around the half destroyed tower. It was one of the top floors, but everything above it had been destroyed and half the walls were torn down leaving a perfect view of some of the island.

"So why couldn't we take the stairs?" Serana asked as she jumped for the ledge and tried to pull herself up.

She seemed to be having trouble so I leant down and grabbed her arm. "The stairs have collapsed; this is the only way up." I pulled her up and close to me, her heels barely touching the edge of the tower. We stared at each other for a second before I pulled away. "I'll look around for the old bedding I used when I came here."

I smiled before walking over to an old chest near the back wall and caved in stairs. I opened the chest and saw the old bedding inside. It was quite dusty, so I removed it to air it out. I shook the bedding; the dust polluted the air causing me to cough.

I heard Serana sigh in what sounded like contentment behind me. "It's beautiful up here," she said quietly. I put the bedding over a section of flat stone floor and waved some of the dust away before turning around. Serana was facing away from me, looking out over the view.

"I always loved coming here when I was younger. Majni or someone would make me angry and I'd come here to get away from everything, to get lost in my own world," I explained as I walked over and looked out over the view.

There was nothing but snow and trees for miles, the sky was glowing orange as the sun set slightly to our right. However the best part was the mountains in the distance and the volcano in the middle. The smoke poured out of it, creating clouds above it, it was defiantly my favourite part.

"I'm… sorry about your pack," Serana said as she turned to face me. My eyes drifted towards her, she had a sad expression that I assumed would matched my own. The day was hard for me, but I still hoped they would see reason when I returned.

"They'll come around." I hoped they would at least. I looked back over the view; I just wanted to get lost in it, to forget my troubles for just one night.

"If it's any sort of comfort to you, I know what it's like to disappoint your family, at least your family isn't after some crazed prophecy, I'm jealous," she said in a joking manner. I knew she was trying to lighten the mood and I was thankful for that.

I laughed a little, but then I noticed the fatigue in her eyes. Concern overcame me as I studied her features, there could only be one explanation for this. "Serana," I waited as she hummed in acknowledgement, "When was the last time you fed?"

"I-I, well… I suppose you caught me." She looked away in what I guessed was shame. I didn't understand why she was acting this way.

"How long has it been?" I asked a little more sternly. She still didn't look at me, so I reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

She briefly gazed at me before looking down again, "Not since the night we returned to Skyrim." I couldn't believe it; she could have told me if she was hungry, we could have found something for her.

"Right," I said as I placed my weapon and belt on the ground. I unclipped the collar of my armour and revealed my left shoulder and neck to her. "Here."

Her face lit up in sudden horror as she stared at my bare flesh, "I can't. This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to offer this to me." She took a step away from me and closer to the edge.

"And I don't want you to starve, so can you please just do this?" I knew I was being forceful, but I was worried about her. I didn't want any harm to come to her.

"Keira, I'm fine. I'll find something in the morning when you see your family." Her eyes drifted between my neck and my eyes. I could tell that she was really fighting the urge. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away from me.

"You've done it before, why can't you do it again?" I asked as I studied her from behind. I just wanted her to be okay.

She turned back to me, her expression unsure. "I found it hard to only take what I needed; it's been a while since I drank-" Her eyes shifted around uneasily before they finally settled on my face, "From the living."

I took a step forward and her uneasy expression worsened. "Serana, I trust you." I closed the distance and grabbed her left hand. "Please?"

I watched as she studied me and carefully considered my offer. "I don't want to hurt you," she revealed as she gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"You won't," I assured her as I squeezed her hand back.

She gave me an uncertain smile and spoke with a timid tone, "Okay." I pulled on her hand, pulling her closer to me. I brought her hand up to my right shoulder and her other hand followed, being placed delicately on my left arm. She brought her lips to my ear, "Are you sure?" She whispered.

"I'm sure." There was a moment of uncertainty before she moved closer to my neck. I could feel her breath lightly tickling my skin. I expected to feel pain, but instead I felt her lips press against me in a small kiss. I could feel my cheeks warm at the sensation.

I was about to ask her what she was doing, but was stopped by a sharp pain in my neck. Her left hand slid down my arm, grasping my hand tightly in hers. Her right hand snaked its way to the back of my head to hold it still as she begun sucking at my flesh.

I could feel my blood oozing from the wound and pooling around before her tongue would quickly capture it between her lips. The experience was less awkward than it was the first time, but I still couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed at the feeling.

After a few minutes the hand around mine started to get tighter and the sucking ceased, but her mouth didn't move from my skin. I felt her tongue give my wound one final graze before her fangs resided and she pulled away slightly.

I expected her to be embarrassed and get away from me. I expected anything other than what she actually did, which was to start kissing my neck a little more forcefully than she's ever done before. I started to get more nervous as her lips started trailing up my neck and onto my jawline.

I could feel myself blushing slightly. "Serana, what are you doing?" I asked as she released my hand and brought hers up to grab my shoulder. I felt the kissing stop and her breath become fainter against my skin as she pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she took a step back, "I just got… carried away." Her gaze made contact with my eyes before shifting towards my neck. Realisation made an appearance on her features. "Let me get that," she practically sprinted towards my gear that sat on the floor just behind me and grabbed a bandage.

"Serana, are you okay?" I felt like I'd been repeating myself all day, continuously asking her if she was alright. She ran back over to me, bandage in hand.

"I'm fine now," she stepped closer to me, "Hold still." I did as I was told and she started to bandage up my new wound. However, like all my previous injuries, it would be healed by morning. It was the perks of being a werewolf.

I could feel my cheeks growing warmer with every passing second as I thought back to what had just happened. I wanted to know what was going through her mind. She got carried away; does that mean that she wanted to…? No, she couldn't, but could she?

"Serana," I began, my nerves quickly catching up to me, "What were you doing just now?" I watched as she started to get nervous, a few seconds of silence set in as she patched up my wound.

"Dressing your wound?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt at avoiding the question. She knew exactly what I meant and I wasn't going to let her blow it over like that.

"You know what I mean Serana." I looked into her eyes; I could see the uncertainty with every thought that went through her mind. Her face got redder and her breathing became slightly more rapid as more silence fell between us.

She took her hands away from my wound. "I love you," she said before removing her eyes from my gaze to look down. I was somewhat confused at that, why would she say that now? Was it some sort of apology? Was she trying to avoid the topic? I didn't know, but I figured I knew a way to find out.

"Serana," the word left my mouth quietly, but she still heard it. She looked up and without warning I leant forward, capturing her lips in mine. I heard her gasp slightly, she didn't reciprocate straight away. She was probably too shocked. After a few seconds though, she started to kiss me back.

I heard her moan into the kiss before she started to unclip her armour. She pulled away and removed her cape, it pooled on the ground behind her and she returned to unclipping her armour. I looked down at myself, wondering if I should do the same.

I heard a thump hit the ground, probably from her leather chest piece. I looked up a second later to discover I was right, she was just standing there in her red tunic. I stared at her as my nerves begun to rise again, this was actually going to happen.

"What's wrong?" She asked with sudden concern. I felt her gaze pierce me as she studied me intently. I didn't know exactly how to tell her.

I could feel my heart rate accelerating, "I-I've never… done this before," I expected her to give me a strange look, or laugh, something. That's not what she did; she just gave me a comforting smile.

"It's okay. I mean look at me," she motioned to herself for extra effect, "I'm nervous too, Keira." She laughed nervously before reaching forward and grasping one of the buckles on my armour, "Here, let me help."

She undid the padding on my armour and I shrugged it off. It made a loud thud sound, which I barely noticed over Serana wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me again. I awkwardly moved my arms down, placing my hands on her hips as I kissed her back.

I felt her hands come to the front of my armour; she started to undo the rest of it. I felt even more nervous, her words of comfort earlier didn't exactly give me much comfort.

I carefully brought my hands up to hers, cupping them gentle to stop her from undoing more. "I'll do it," I offered, to which she obliged and opted to undo her own armour. I looked away from her and started to undo my own armour.

After a few minutes, neither of us had anything on. I could feel my face heating up as I slowly drifted my eyes towards Serana. I was absolutely shocked; to say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

I looked at her in awe… her long, slender legs, the curve of her hips, her red piercing eyes that were locked on mine. She was amazing, I couldn't even form words. I could tell she was starting to get nervous under my gaze though.

"What?" She asked with a curious tone as she started to fidget a little self-consciously.

I gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, you just look good, uh… umm… better than good." I stumbled over my words like a child, and it was mortifying to say the least. I just always wanted this moment to be perfect. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise," she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my waist. She connected our lips again in a passionate, deep kiss. I could feel the yearning behind her movements. I felt her hands lift and push against me, shoving me back a little. "Bedding," she said firmly, like she was ordering me to go to it.

I released myself from her and walked towards the bedding and she followed closely behind. I sat down on the bedding nervously. I leant back on my hands and crossed one leg over the other, trying to look as seductive as I could.

She stood in front of me and looked me over. I started to become self-aware under her gaze. A small smile found her lips and she knelt down. I felt her hands grasp my legs and straighten them out a little bit.

She positioned herself so that her legs were on the outside of mine, like she was straddling them. She smiled at me as she placed her hand on my chest and carefully pushed me down onto my back. I felt vulnerable under her, but I knew I was safe.

She moved her hands down, placing them on my lower stomach. She ran her hands up my body, sending a shiver down my spine. She then cupped my breasts without warning. I gasped at the sudden sensation which caused her to smile a little more.

She leant back down, pressing our lips together again. Her short, black hair started to tickle my face and neck from her hovered position.

Her hands started to massage me, causing me to let out a slight moan. I felt her smile again against my lips. She lifted her head above mine, smirking slightly down at me before releasing one of my breasts. She moved her head down, taking the free nipple in her mouth.

I could feel my breathing start to quicken and my heart start to pound harder and faster as her tongue made an appearance. I let out another moan when she started to flick me with her tongue. She removed her mouth, giving my other breasts the same attention.

My legs started to squirm under her at a new sensation. It was a foreign feeling, but I knew what it was and so did Serana. She removed her mouth from me again and kissed my chest. She started to crawl backwards as she trailed her lips down my stomach. I felt her hands on my knees before she slowly spread my legs apart.

That night, on top of that tower, under the stars was one of the best nights of my life. It was the first time I had ever connected to that extent with Serana, and I'll always remember it fondly. I couldn't even begin to describe the utter bliss I was in. We were in love and that night we both slept soundly.

* * *

I woke the next morning under what seemed to be Serana's cape. I could feel Serana's arm resting across my stomach as she slept soundly next to me. I turned my head to look at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly ajar as she snored lightly.

I could barely take my eyes off her, I loved her so much. As much as I wanted to just lay there all day with her in my arms, I knew we had a lot to do. A lot of people were counting on us to succeed. I just hoped we could both make it through this.

I moved my attention to the sky; it seemed to be sunrise since the sky was a lighter blue with faint colour of purple. I carefully removed Serana's arm and sat up, checking the structure to see if it was safe for Serana.

I wasn't completely certain the walls were enough to block the sun from her, so I lightly pushed her shoulder. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I pushed her a little more until her eyes slightly opened. "What?" She asked with a little sourness to her tone.

I rubbed small circles on her shoulder with my thumb, "I don't think you're safe from the sun here." Her eyes opened completely at that and she shot up into a sitting position. The cape fell off her body revealing her bare skin, causing her to instantly get flustered and pull the cape back up to cover herself.

"Yes, you're right… I should get dressed then," she muttered before looking me over and smiling, "You probably should too." She smirked at me and I could feel myself getting slightly flustered.

I got up and grabbed my armour. "What will you do while I see my pack?" I asked as I pulled the tunic over my head. I could hear Serana shuffling behind me, but she didn't respond. I pulled my head out of the other side of the tunic and made sure it was correctly on before turning, "Serana?"

She was airing her cape out from the dust that covered the floor. She looked over at me with a curious expression, "What?" Her eyes lit up in realisation, "Oh, I don't really know. I suppose I could have one last look around Raven Rock and meet you somewhere after?"

I nodded, her plan was reasonable. "Do you know where the Skaal Village is?" She narrowed her eyes, so I figured she had no idea where it was. "It's North-East from Raven Rock, up the mountains. You should get there by the afternoon."

She nodded before pulling her armoured padding over her tunic. "Right," she was silent for a minute as we both got more clothed. "And how exactly do I get to Raven Rock from here?"

She smiled at me causing me to sigh. I pointed in the direction towards Raven Rock, "West, it isn't too far from here." She nodded and we both went back to getting ready.

Once we were both set and ready to head our separate ways, we jumped off the tower onto the mountain from which we came and walked down the side path together. We reached the bottom and stared at each other for a few moments.

"Be careful," Serana said as she looked me in the eyes, a small smile finding her lips once again, "I'd hate to lose you after last night." She gave me a wink before walking backwards towards the direction of Raven Rock. "I'll see you in a few hours."

I smiled at her, despite her attempts at making me embarrassed. "Be careful too," I ordered as I watched her turn around. She waved at me over her shoulder and continued on her way. I sighed before heading off back through the forest that led to the crag.

* * *

I walked up the path that led to the crag. I could see Majni standing by the opening, an unimpressed expression plastered on his face. I gulped, what could have happened during my time away to make him look this angry?

"Keira, did you bring it?" He asked as I approached him. He had to be talking about Serana, I suppressed my desire to stand up for her and punch him in the face.

I simply nodded, "Yes, _she_ isn't here." I glared at him, but he just hummed in agreement and turned towards the crag. I looked beyond him; I could see Akar sharpening some arrow heads in the back left of the crag. Hjordis was using a tanning rack, while Rakel and Amra talked amongst each other by the now dead fire.

I stepped inside with Majni. Amra noticed me instantly. "Hey Keira," she said with a smile before shooting up to her feet, "Your family is fun." She turned to Rakel for a second before turning back to me and rushing over to give me a hug.

Rakel stood up after that and followed Amra over to me. Amra released me from her grip. "Interesting choice in friends," Rakel said as she placed a hand on Amra's shoulder.

"You could say that," I said calmly. I was expecting a more hostile atmosphere to be present when I arrived, but instead it was tame. I looked over at Majni, "So… am I to be punished?" I asked, knowing fair well that I would be.

"It would seem not," Majni stated much to my surprise. He looked over at Amra with a somewhat fond expression, "Rakel has taken a liking to this one," he pointed at Amra, "And she convinced us that what you're doing is the right thing… despite the fact she doesn't completely know what's going on."

"So… you're willing to listen?" I questioned. I smiled when Majni nodded at me. I don't know how Amra did it, but she got them to hear me out. "Serana isn't the enemy; she's helping me stop a powerful vampire." I noticed that Amra was listening intently, I never did tell her the full story, I was glad she was hearing it now.

I had the whole packs attention after that one line. Amra looked at me curiously, "So that's why you joined the Dawnguard?" She pointed towards my uniform. I nodded and the pack looked confused, along with Amra. "But they hunt vampires, and Serana is travelling with you?"

"I'm getting to that," I scoffed, "I was asked to help stop the vampire attacks in Skyrim, eventually I stumbled upon Serana, she had an Elder Scroll." There were a few small gasps at that news. "I found out she was a vampire, but helped her out regardless. I went with her to her castle where I met her father, Harkon, he's the problem we're dealing with but I'll get to that.

I went back to Fort Dawnguard and told them. Serana eventually found me and told me about a prophecy her father wants to complete. It seems that he wants to take out the sun and create an eternal night of some sort. He's after a powerful bow that can do this, so we're gathering three Elder Scrolls to learn of its location and get to it first. Then we're taking the fight straight to him."

They all stared at me with stunned expressions. Amra looked at me oddly; I gave her a confused look in return. "Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked in a sulking manner.

"I… it was too dangerous to get you involved." I looked over the faces of my pack, "Do you understand why I need her help? She's helping me stop her own father."

Majni looked thoughtful for a few moments before clearing his throat, "If in involves those scrolls, it must be important. How do we help? I wouldn't mind aiding in the battle against a powerful vampire." I looked at him with a shocked expression. Did he not just hear what I said? It was way too dangerous for them.

"Majni… it's too dangerous for you… for all of you." I looked at Amra and motioned towards her, "She isn't even coming when we strike Harkon."

Amra looked slightly hurt at this, but recovered almost instantly, "I hate to say it, but she's right. I've only been assigned to scroll gathering duty." She gave me a slight smile, "I really should get back to Riften soon anyway, as much as I've enjoyed this break."

"You said that this vampire lives in a castle?" Majni asked. I looked over to see him looking off into the distance.

"Yes, he does." I was sceptical of the question, I really didn't want them coming. I didn't want to put them in danger; I cared about them too much.

"Then you need to storm the castle, we'll come and help you do that," Majni suggested, his gaze finally returning to me.

I started to protest, "The Dawnguard can-"

"Can use more capable men and women," he responded, interrupting me mid-sentence. He gave me a stern look, just silently telling me to back down and listen to my pack leader. "Understood?"

I lowered my head, knowing there was no way to convince him otherwise, "Understood," I agreed, much to my dismay.

Amra cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence. I looked up at her and she offered me a wide grin, "I have some good news, sort of. The lead I had yesterday led to a few things, I would have checked them out myself but I had to do something personal. I apologise by the way. It's not like I purposely went off to do my own thing, but it got my attention so I couldn't turn it down."

I could tell she was starting to ramble, "Amra, what did you find?" I asked to get her train of thought back on track.

She nodded her head, "Right, sorry. So, the Dragonborn has been seen around the Skaal Village on the Northerny-Easty side of the island-"

"Northerny-Easty?" I questioned jokingly, interrupting her.

She gave me an unamused glare, "Anyway, if you're done mocking me I'd like to finish." I gave her an apologetic look. "Thank you, so the village is a good place to look, but I also found out that… Lydia was it?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Lydia didn't travel with her and stayed in Raven Rock, and who better to find the Dragonborn than her?"

I was impressed with Amra, I knew she was good but I didn't think it would take her that short of a time to find that much out. I looked over to my pack just to see that they had already left Amra and me alone to do their own thing. Half of them weren't even in the crag anymore, only Hjordis and Majni remained.

I shook my head, looking back over to Amra, "Good work, so which do you think is more reliable?" I didn't want to spend too much time in Solstheim; we didn't have a lot of time left.

"That's the thing, they both aren't that reliable. The Skaal Village lead could be cold by now and the other is just… why would she leave her companion behind?" She became quiet as she put her hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression finding its way onto her features. "It doesn't really make sense."

A small laugh escaped my lips causing Amra to look at me questionably. I spread my arms out, gesturing around me, "My companion isn't here, so it's not that unheard of."

Amra hummed in acknowledgment, "I suppose, we could always check them both out."

I nodded, "I'll go to the village. Coincidence will have it that I'm actually headed there anyway." I had a good feeling that we'd find something there, we had to. Fate was leading us there.

"I'll get going then," Amra announced. She turned to what was left of my pack and gave a small wave, "Say goodbye to Rakel and Akar for me?" Hjordis nodded at her. "Alright, goodbye everyone."

The two present members of the pack said their farewells to Amra and I watched her walk away in the direction of Raven Rock. She turned and waved, I gave her a smile and wave in return and soon enough she was gone. My smile was soon replaced by a concerned expression as I turned back to Majni.

"Majni," I said as I approached him. He hummed in acknowledgement and stopped what he was doing to look up at me. "Can I… can I bring Serana back here tonight? I want her to meet you all… properly. She's important to me."

He studied me for a few seconds. He sighed loudly, "If she's really helping you," he stopped to take in a deep breath. It was agony to wait as he slowly released it. "Then she can come here tonight." I could feel myself smiling. "But if she steps out of line just once, I won't hesitate," he warned.

I nodded at him, he was being fair. "Okay Majni, but for now I have to find this scroll. I'll see you tonight." He gave a quick nod and I started to walk off, stopping when I remembered something important. I turned back to him, "Thank you… for wanting to help. I don't know what would happen if Harkon succeeds."

"Hopefully we won't find out. As a pack we need to stand together, no matter how… insane… things get." I smiled at him, they really were my real family.

I said my goodbyes to them, I was upset that Rakel and Akar weren't there to see me off, but I knew I'd see them when I returned that night. I just had to go to the village, find Serana and look for the Dragonborn.

* * *

I arrived at the Skaal Village late into the afternoon. There was a light snow storm around the area, making it hard to see anything. The village had a few houses scattered around the area and a bigger building that seemed to be some kind of hall.

I walked through the town for a minute, searching for Serana as I did so. I soon spotted her talking to a child by a well. I began to approach her when I noticed a woman standing off to the side watching them from afar. I could only assume this was the child's mother.

I stopped and watched Serana interact with the girl. The young girl had said something that caused Serana to laugh genuinely. I soon felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips; it wasn't every day that I got to see something like this.

I then brought my attention back to the woman that was watching them. I walked up to her, "Hello," I greeted to gain her attention. The woman turned to me, "I apologise if my companion is taking up too much of your daughter's time." I just hoped she really was the child's mother.

She smiled at me, "It's no trouble. Aeta and Serana seem to be getting along." I was taken back a little; I hadn't expected Serana to actually tell her name to them.

"Has she caused any trouble around the village?" We both turned back to look at the two of them just in time to see Serana get hit by a snowball. I couldn't help but slightly laugh at her.

The woman laughed lightly as well, "No, no. She's been delightful." She turned to me again and held out her hand, "I'm Finna, by the way." She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but shake her hand at that.

"I'm known as the Spellweaver," I said warmly. Finna's eyes seemed to light up with recognition after my introduction. "So," I gestured back out to Serana, "Has she asked anyone around town some questions?" I didn't want to interrupt Serana to find out what she found out, so I opted for finding out myself. Serana deserved a small break.

Finna looked thoughtful for a second, "No, I can't say she has. She came to the village and she seemed to be waiting around. That's when Aeta and I approached her and Aeta started to bother her, or so I thought. Serana ended up enjoying her company."

Or maybe Serana didn't deserve a break. I sighed and shook my head, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions then?"

"Not at all," Finna said with a friendly smile.

"Have you seen anyone strange in the village recently?" I couldn't help but sound a little hopeful; we were so close to finding her, getting the scroll and stopping Harkon for good.

Finna looked thoughtful again as she recounted the last few days. She eventually nodded and I could feel myself getting hopeful. "Frea, one of the village's shamans brought back a woman that freed the village, but that was at least two days ago. I'm afraid she hasn't been back since." I visually deflated and she seemed to take notice, "Not what you wanted to hear?"

I shook my head, "No, but it's alright. We'll find her eventually." I looked back out to Serana; she was hiding behind the well across from Aeta. She seemed to take notice of me though and waved at me. I waved back briefly. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Finna said before looking back out over the display at the well. "Come on Aeta, we need to get home!" She called. Aeta turned to her, her smile turning into a small frown.

Serana laughed then came around the well, dropping the snow she was holding onto the girls head. Aeta gasped and shoved the leftover snow in her hand on Serana's stomach, rubbing it in with her hand.

Serana's mouth opened widely in mock dis-belief as she gave the girl minor empty threats about pelting her with hundreds of snowballs.

Both Aeta and Serana eventually made it over to Finna and me though. Aeta instantly walked over to her mother's side and Serana to mine. We said our goodbyes and the mother and daughter left us to head towards their house.

I turned to Serana and smiled a little, "I didn't know you liked goofing around with kids," I said with amusement. Serana just grinned at me.

She shrugged, "I didn't really have a childhood, so experiencing some of it, even now, no matter how small of an experience it was… feels sort of good." I guess I could stand behind that logic. "Enough fun though, we better start looking for the Dragonborn."

"No need, she isn't here. I asked Finna while you were playing." Serana gave me an apologetic look. "No need to be sorry," I assured her, "I think it was better that you got to enjoy being a child." I gave her a smirk and she hit my arm lightly.

"So what do we do now?" Serana asked curiously as she started walking towards the village exit.

I followed her, easily catching up to her side, "We should go back to the crag." Serana gave me an uncertain look. "Don't worry, they're allowing you to come back, they want to help us."

She still seemed uncertain, "Are you sure?"

I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Trust me." She nodded and I sighed in relief. I took the next few seconds to admire her before looking straight again as we made our way back towards the crag.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as the crag came into view. A light glow hugged the walls of the crag from the fire that was set in the middle. I could see the shadows on the walls from my pack sitting around the fire.

We approached the crag; I could tell Serana was awkward about coming here. I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She had to know it would be okay.

My pack noticed us quickly and a silence fell over everyone. Rakel was the first to break the silence, "Umm… nice to meet you," she said meekly to Serana.

I felt Serana stiffen a little as her nerves got worse, but she persevered, "You too." There was another awkward silence. I wasn't exactly sure this was going to go well after all. I was about to suggest that Serana and I go back to town when Majni spoke up.

"We were just about to enjoy supper," he indicated towards the meat that was cooking over the fire, "Why don't you join us?" I smiled at him; he really was making an effort.

Serana smiled uneasily, "I would love to, but I can't-"

"We drained some blood from the deer, if that's okay with you." Rakel announced. This took both Serana and I by surprise, I wasn't expecting them to cater to Serana's needs. I could barely express how proud I was of them.

"Thank you," Serana said quietly. Rakel moved over and patted the spot next to her that was big enough for two people. Serana sat down next to her and I sat between Serana and Akar.

Majni smiled awkwardly and began to cut the meat. Rakel passed Serana a wooden cup with some blood inside. Majni handed everyone a cut of meat shortly after he was done cutting it.

We all ate and conversed in small talk for almost an hour. There was laugher erupting from the crag every so often when one of us would tell a funny story or a joke. I noticed that Serana's awkward smile was gone and replaced with one of genuine enjoyment.

She told them about how we met and some of the stories from our travels, leaving out a few details though. We even went over a plan for my packs arrival in Skyrim. After a while, Rakel and Hjordis took Serana to the area just outside of the crag to look at the stars.

Akar was preparing his gear for tomorrows hunt while Majni and I sat on the rocks just outside the crag as we looked out over the snow covered wilderness beyond it.

"She isn't too bad," Majni said quietly. I don't think he wanted me to hear it, or perhaps he didn't want to say it. Either way, I was glad he said it.

I looked out fondly at Serana, her attention on the sky at whatever Rakel pointed out to her. "This whole thing with her father has been hard on her," I wanted him to understand that it wasn't easy for her or me.

"He's her father, no matter how evil or deluded he may be." I saw him turn his head to me in the corner of my eye. "When you brought her here yesterday, I assumed the worst, that you betrayed us." I felt my jaw clench at that. "But even so, I still loved you. I feel like it's the same for her."

"I don't think it's the same for him though, he wants to kill her to make the prophecy work." I could feel my hands ball into fists. Suddenly I felt a warm hand touch mine and I looked up to see it was Majni's.

"Calm down, you have a chance to stop all of it." I listened to him and relaxed my body and he soon removed his hand. He leant back on his arms as he looked back over the view. "She seems important to you." I hummed in agreement. "Do you love her?"

I felt my heart beat faster at his question and I quickly looked at him in a slight panic, but he didn't look mad, he almost seemed happy. "Uh… yes, I do."

"It's good that you found someone, even if they are a vampire. Although it isn't the most ideal result we wanted for you, it's a good one nonetheless." He was trying to be accepting, so I could appreciate that. "We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," I stated as I looked back over to Serana, a faint smile finding my features. Sadly though, it was getting late and we had to get back to Raven Rock. "We should probably get going though, Majni."

"I know, I know." He sat up straight, "It was good to see you again, and don't worry about us, you'll see us again in a few days. We'll find a ship and head to Skyrim." I had already told him about how we went rouge from the Dawnguard and that we would settle things with them before telling them about my pack.

"Just remember to get to Riften and find Amra or Brynjolf until we know it's safe for you at the fort." I really didn't want them to get hurt because of the possible mistake that Serana and I may have made.

"Are you sure she'll be okay with us staying there?" Majni asked. I nodded, I was sure Amra wouldn't mind them staying for a few days until we get the Dawnguard back on our side. Sapphire on the other hand may be a problem.

"We better get going," I said with a tint of sadness to my tone. I got off the rock and Majni followed suit. "I'll miss you all," even though I was going to see them soon, I would still miss them. Majni put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll miss you too," he smiled at me, "Now you better go say goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye Majni, take care of them while I'm gone." He nodded in confirmation, like I even had to say that. He would do anything for the pack, I knew that.

"I always do kid." He ruffled my hair again, but I just smiled at him, he hadn't called me that since I first got to the crag the day before. It made me feel like we were back on the right track again.

I stepped back into the crag, making my way over to Akar. I placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop preparing and look at me, a small smile finding his lips. "I'm leaving now; we'll see each other in a few days."

"Goodbye Keira," he said happily. I nodded before patting his shoulder and making my way outside the crag, nodding to Majni on my way out.

I approached the three women outside; they were talking amongst themselves when I arrived. Hjordis and Rakel were the first to take notice of me, so they both looked in my direction, causing Serana's gaze to follow.

"You have to go, don't you?" Rakel asked meekly. I nodded at her and both of my pack members looked defeated.

"I'll see you both again in a few days," I offered as some kind of comfort. Rakel and Hjordis seemed to perk up a bit. Serana however, seemed a little disappointed.

"I've had fun tonight," Serana commented, causing the three of us to look at her. Serana just smiled, "It felt very welcoming, and I liked the feeling. I'm going to miss it." I put my hand on her arm in a comforting manner; I just wanted her to know I appreciated what she said.

"We should get back to town before it gets too late." I was about to say my farewells to the two of them when Rakel pulled me into a hug, followed shortly by Hjordis.

"Good luck, Keira," Hjordis said.

"Not that you'll need it," Rakel added. I hugged them back before we all released each other. I gave them an appreciative grin.

"I'll see you both in a few days." We said our goodbyes and Serana and I started heading towards Raven Rock. It wouldn't be too late by the time we made it back; at least it wouldn't be midnight yet. I was just so ecstatic that I had my family on my side.

* * *

We walked down the streets of Raven Rock on our way back to the inn. The moon was shining down; giving us unneeded light, but it was beautiful. I enjoyed walking with Serana in the moonlight, I enjoyed anything with her.

Shortly after we arrived though, we noticed someone running up to us quickly. I realised that it was Amra and she seemed kind of panicked about something. Serana noticed too and we both stopped in our tracks as she approached us.

Amra ran up to us and bent over to catch her breath, "I-I'm so… glad t-that you're here." She took a moment to calm down. "We need to go, like now. She saw and I panicked, we don't have time."

Serana and I both became concerned. I then noticed that she had a bag grasped in her hands. "Did you get caught stealing? Amra what did-"

"Yes and no," she stood up straight and examined the both of us, "I found out that Lydia and the Dragonborn had been staying at the inn, they were so close, Keira. We've been on a wild goose chase, but," she fished into the bag she was holding and pulled out the tip of a scroll, "I got what we came for."

I stared at her in disbelief, "How?"

Amra pushed the scroll back into the bag, "Well, like I said, I found out they were staying at the inn. I checked the inn, but I couldn't find them, not a single trace of them. However, I found a locked room. It was too lively in the inn to pick the lock though, so I waited until everyone thinned out and went to sleep.

About half an hour ago, I picked the lock on the door. There was a woman inside; she was sleeping, so I figured she was Lydia. Anyway, I went through their stuff for clues and eventually came across this bag," she lifted the bag to indicate what bag she was referring to. "I looked inside and found the scroll, so I was about to leave the room, but I didn't notice that she had woken up. I panicked and grabbed her shield that was by the bed. I didn't kill her; I just well… knocked her out."

Amra looked embarrassed, like she had failed us, but I was more impressed than anything. "Good work," I praised her. She gave a small grin at that and then her demeanour changed to an uneasy one.

"But Keira… we really do need to leave now. She knows the scroll is gone, she could tell the Dragonborn and I don't want her wrath upon me. Trust me; we probably won't win against her." Amra did have a point, but how would we get off the island now?

"There aren't any ships leaving in the middle of the night," Serana pointed out to Amra. Her face fell, but she had to know that.

"It's also too risky to pay someone to take us now. If they get caught I don't expect them to keep where they took us a secret." Amra had another good point.

"The answer is obvious," Serana declared. Both Amra and I looked at her with a puzzled look. She just shrugged, "We can hide in the forest beyond the Ashfields and come back to catch the first ship back to Skyrim in the morning."

Amra's face brightened up at that plan, and I felt like mine did too. I wrapped an arm around Serana's shoulders, "That's a great idea." Serana just chuckled a little. I removed my arm and signalled them both to follow me before leading them out of town.

* * *

We got back to town as the sun was rising, none of us could get a wink of sleep that night. We managed to find a ship to Skyrim and boarded it. We had the Elder Scroll and we were safe for now, although very tired, I would count that as a win for us.

I looked out over the sea again, I still didn't care for it, but it was necessary to go back. I took a deep breath, allowing the morning sea air to enter my lungs, it felt almost chilling.

I could hear someone walking up behind me; I turned to see it was Serana. "Where's Amra?" I asked as she leant on the railing next to me. She shrugged.

"I have no idea, last time I saw her she was scoping out the ship," Serana laughed a little at the memory. She and Amra seemed to be getting along great now; it's something I really wanted.

I put a hand over one of Serana's that was resting on the railing. "I'm glad you could meet my family and I'm also glad we managed to get the scroll." I leant in closer to her, our shoulders now touching, "We're one step closer."

She put her head on my shoulder, "Your family was… unexpected, especially at first, but not at all unpleasant. Though I thought Majni was going to attack you." She sighed softly, "And it's good that we have the scroll… it's just that-"

"Everything is coming together quickly and the reality that we have to kill Harkon is becoming too real?" I felt her nod against my shoulder. I sighed, "I know it's hard on you, but I'll be there by your side, we'll get through it together."

She squeezed my hand, "I know, thank you." A few moments of silence fell upon us. Serana was so quiet; it was like she wasn't event there. Then she finally spoke, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too." I felt contentment as I looked out over the ocean again. For the first time in a long time I felt like everything was perfect in the world. I could almost forget the fact that we were on a dangerous quest.

Almost, I could never truly forget though. It would be hard once we got back to Skyrim. We had to convince the Dawnguard that we didn't betray them, and that was the least of our problems. I just hoped we would both live through it, but there on that ship, in that moment with Serana, all my worries were gone.

* * *

 **Okay... so yeah, I'm not good at writing sexual things. This was actually my first attempt at anything of the sort. I was going to mark it so people could skip it, but after thinking about it I didn't see a point. The story is rated M, so I guess it's okay. Sorry for anyone that was uncomfortable though, I was too when writing it, that's sort of why I cut it short, sorry. I'm also sorry that there was a lot of behind the scenes stuff with Amra, that stuff would be included in her story, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless.**


	18. Ultimatum

**Bethesda own what they own. Okay, so this is a shorter chapter. It's just a transitional chapter with a tiny bit of character development.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Ultimatum**

I stepped off the ship and onto the stone dock outside of Windhelm. I was excited, but scared. We had what we wanted, we could almost take the fight to Harkon, but there was still the chance that the Dawnguard would abandon us, and we needed their help still.

"It's good to be back," I heard Amra exclaim from behind me. I turned to see her stretching her arms in the air as she made her way down to the dock with Serana in tow. They both met me on the dock a few seconds later and we started making our way towards the city.

"So Amra," I started as we entered the giant doors back into the city, "When are you making your departure?" I didn't want to sound like I wanted to get rid of her; I just wanted to know how long she'd want to be with us. I didn't mind either way. I enjoyed her company.

"You're heading in the direction of Riften, aren't you?" I nodded affirmatively and she smiled, "Well, I guess I'm staying a little longer then." That was fine with me.

"Okay, good. Now let's get a move on," I said before leading them through a crowd of people. The city was absolutely buzzing, though it was around midday, so that was to be expected.

We made our way passed the tavern, where a couple was being affectionate against the wall by the door. I caught a glimpse of Amra watching them, a sad expression plastered on her face. "Ugh, I can't watch this," She mumbled before walking faster to get away from Serana and me.

"Is she okay?" Serana asked as she watched after her with some concern. It was unusual for Amra to be upset; she was usually a beacon of happiness. She must have missed Sapphire. She really did appear to be a big part of her life; she was the only person I knew that could make Amra this miserable.

I knew Amra would be fine though. "Yeah, she will be when we get back," I offered as reassurance. I decided against showing Serana affection while Amra was around at that point and I think Serana agreed. I wanted everyone to be comfortable during this trip.

Amra stepped out of the main city gates ahead of us. By the time we reached the gates, Amra was already half way across the bridge. It was for the best though; it gave her time to be alone.

"It's becoming much more real," Serana said quietly as we passed by some guards. "It's almost over, we're so close." She was starting to worry me, could she face her father? Could she kill him? The way she was talking, it made me think that maybe she wasn't strong enough.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? To kill him?" I could feel her eyes on me as we walked, so I glanced over at her. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, but there was strength in them.

She looked away and spoke in a soft voice, "As ready as you can be to kill a parent." I thought back to when I almost killed my father and understood what she meant. But what I did was out of blind rage, a product of the evil I try to keep deep inside me every day. It must be harder for her, willingly wanting to do this, even if it is the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry." Two simple words, but all I could think to say to her. I trusted Serana, I knew she wouldn't get cold feet against Harkon, but I was concerned about the after effects. Would she be the same after we defeat him?

I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts as we finally made our way across the bridge and Amra's voice reached our ears. "What do you mean you can't take us?" Amra practically shouted at the man leaning against a carriage with a broken wheel.

He ran a gloved hand through his brunette hair and shrugged, "The carriage is broken, so I'm not taking anyone anywhere." I could see Amra was getting stressed out; this definitely wasn't the Amra I always knew.

She took a deep breath, "Alright, that's fine. We'll walk." And just like that Amra turned towards the snowy road and started to walk down it. I just sighed before following after her with Serana.

"Amra, calm down," I said as I caught up with her.

"Calm down? It's probably going to take us days to get to Riften." It was strange seeing her this way, she was usually happy. She started to become a little more frantic ever since the final day we were in Solstheim, though I thought that was because we were almost caught.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I hoped she would be okay, as confident that I was that she would, there was always a small bit of doubt.

She looked at me with a serious expression. "Things… haven't been great lately with the Guild. I can't say much, just that something has been going on and it's ruining us. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long; Mercer wanted my help with something." She took a deep breath, "I also miss Sapphire, I hate that I won't be back in Riften for long to spend time with her, a day probably."

I had no idea the Guild was in trouble, they never hinted at it. They were her family; I understood why she wanted to be there to help them. I felt guilty that I had to take her away, but getting the scroll was a priority, for all of us. No one would be safe if Harkon won.

I tried to make her feel better, "It won't take us days to get back. When I was younger I walked from Ivarstead to Windhelm and it only took about a day. So we should get back tomorrow if we're fast enough." Amra looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I hope you're right," She said with a tiny bit of hope in her tone. Serana stayed back as we walked, I was thankful that she was giving Amra and I some time to talk. It didn't take long for Amra to say more, "I don't regret helping, you know? It may not seem like it right now, but I think helping keep a crazy vampire down is the right call."

I smiled at her, I knew she'd understand. "Thank you, Amra."

"It was nothing, I'm glad you came to me for this," She said before sighing, "We were good friends as children." I eyed her suspiciously, why was she bringing this up?

"We were, but what brought this on?" She just shrugged. I chuckled a little, "Is this your way of saying we aren't friends now?"

She became shocked at this and scrambled her words, "W-What? No, no… I just-I meant that I'm happy we're still friends." She went quiet for a few minutes as we walked through the snowy path, "With what's going on in the Guild, I have my suspicions about things. I feel like if I go too far I'll have a target on my back."

"Are you in trouble?" The situation with the Guild seemed serious. It had to be if she thought she'd get targeted. She grew up with them; it was hard to believe they'd do anything harmful to her.

She gave me an uncertain look, "I don't know? Maybe, I can't be sure. I just wanted you to know you're important to me." I was worried about her, but I knew she'd be okay. "Don't try to tell me to be careful either, because I know. I'm being careful, and I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it was important, so don't try to talk me out of it either." And that's why I knew she'd be okay.

"I won't, I'm proud of you," I said before wrapping an arm around her and giving her a small hug, "You're trying to do what's right by your family, just tell me if you need help and I'll be there."

She smirked at me before removing my arm, "I think you're time is better spent stopping Harkon." I agreed with her, because she was right. That didn't stop me from feeling a little bad, she dropped everything to help me, but I understood why I couldn't drop everything. All of Skyrim and possibly Tamriel were counting on us.

* * *

Amra knew the woods better than any of us, so she was ahead of Serana and I. We were finally out of the snow and walking through familiar wilderness. With Amra scouting ahead, it gave her some time to be alone and us time to talk, though we didn't speak about anything in particular.

It felt peaceful to just relax and talk. We had the means to an end, we almost won. It seemed like Harkon had no idea we were so close. It felt good to know we had a chance to stop him and save everyone. I understood it was hard for Serana though, he was her father after all.

I wanted her to be okay, so I watched Serana from the corner of my eye. But I was mesmerised by her, the way she walked, talked. The ebony hair that stuck out of her hood as it brushed her face with every step, the red eyes that had so much love behind them when she looked at me that I could burst. I loved every part of her, inside and out.

I looked back on our time in Solstheim for a few moments, my cheeks getting flustered as I remembered the night we shared together. I looked away so Serana wouldn't notice; she was in the middle of talking so hopefully she hadn't. She didn't know how much I actually loved that night. Every touch of her fingers, her lips, it was all magical, like a dream.

I tuned back into our conversation, "It's getting late," Serana said wistfully as she looked up at the sky. The sun had started its descent from the sky; I hadn't noticed the sky started to turn a mixture of oranges. I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"We… should probably set up camp for the night," I replied before looking ahead to find Amra. "Where did Amra go?" There was no sign of her, but I wasn't too worried at first, she was probably scouting ahead. Though, it wasn't like Amra get too far out of sight.

My thoughts were suddenly put aside when I heard a scream coming from the woods. I looked at Serana and she was staring straight at me. Neither of us knew what was going on, but at least the scream didn't sound like Amra.

Serana was the first to act, "Come on," She ordered before sprinting off the trail and into the woods. I didn't have time to think before running off after her; I couldn't let Serana just run off into the unknown by herself.

We ran for several seconds before the scene came into view. An unknown woman sat by a tree, clutching her shoulder that had an arrow sticking out of it. I instantly drew my sword, whoever shot her had to still be around.

"What happened?" I asked as I searched the woods around us. Serana knelt down by the woman to help her with her wound.

"I-I was just w-walking through… the woods. I have a c-camp nearby, t-then I was shot," The woman stuttered out. I didn't trust her words yet, not while everything was an unknown, but before I could reply to her, I saw two hooded figures in the woods at a reasonable distance away.

I ordered Serana and the woman to stay safe before sprinting off towards the figures. They seemed to be fighting with each other, and as I got closer I could clearly see one of them had Thieves Guild armour on. It was Amra.

Amra had a bound sword in her hand; the blade was connected to two daggers in a block. The one holding the daggers was a woman, dressed in black and red armour. She had her hood up, but I could see the tone of the skin on her face, there was no doubt she was a Dunmer.

I noticed the bow that sat by the woman's feet, she must have been the one that shot that woman. I put two and two together, she was an assassin and that woman was her target. Amra must have noticed that too and intervened.

I ran up to them, freezing the assassin's legs as I did so. "Who are you?" I demanded much to the surprise of Amra, who noticed me and instantly jumped away from the assassin.

"Ke-umm… Spellweaver," Amra said before her sword disappeared, "I saw her aiming her bow. I thought she was a hunter until I heard the scream." She gestured to the assassin that stood there, legs frozen to the ground. "She's Dark Brotherhood."

"I know," I calmly said before looking at the woman again, "So who are you?" The woman didn't say a thing, she just stood there. "Do you speak at all?" Still silence. I sighed, I didn't know what else to say and I didn't like the idea of getting psychical with an assassin, not when they have an organisation like the Dark Brotherhood on their side.

"We could force it out of her," Amra joked with a huge smile on her face. I gave her a sour look that said 'not the time.' "Alright, I'm sorry."

We soon heard the sound of leaves breaking behind us and we both turned to see Serana. She motioned a thumb over her shoulder, "I dressed her wound, she's resting now, saving her strength before she heads out. I assume this is the culprit?"

I nodded, "Correct, she's an assassin but she refuses to talk to us."

Serana was thoughtful for a moment, "Well, if she's after her, then I'm going to hide the woman." She eyed the assassin and I saw what she was doing. The assassin became noticeably tenser, so losing the target wasn't an option to them. I knew Serana was a genius.

Serana begun to walk off, but it was then that I noticed the ice around the Dunmer's feet start to give in, "Get away from her!" I ordered Amra and Serana as I took a step back. A fiery aura started to form around the assassin and the ice started to melt.

Serana knew the assassin would go after the woman and started to sprint back towards her. I readied my weapon for the inevitable and Amra summoned a bound bow before taking aim at the assassin.

It didn't even take a second for the assassin to disappear in a puff of smoke as soon as the ice melted. I noticed the bow that was next to the assassin was now gone, "The woman," I said before turning and running off in the direction Serana went.

It took us a few seconds to make it to them; the woman was still alive, being held up by Serana. "We have to go. Where are they?" Serana asked as she steadied the woman, but her question was soon answered as an arrow flew passed my head and struck the woman in the chest. I watched in horror before noticing that it came from behind Amra and me.

We both turned to see the assassin appear a short distance away from us. A smirk was plastered on their face before they disappeared again. I felt defeated as I turned back to see Serana trying to help the woman, but it was too late, the woman was obviously dead after being struck in the heart.

I couldn't believe that had happened, I wanted so much to help her, I was the Spellweaver. It was my job to save people. I didn't say anything to Serana or Amra; I just turned and started my walk back to the trail.

* * *

It's hard to know I can't save everyone. The whole way back to Riften, I just replayed that scene in my mind. The look on her face as the arrow hit her, the blood. The moment I realised we weren't careful enough, that the assassin hadn't gone after her until we left to go save her. It was my fault, she was a Dunmer, they're good with fire spells, I should have known.

Amra had offered to ask Delvin about the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim, she said he knows them personally. I declined the offer; it was too late to save the woman now. Amra also informed me that that particular assassin seemed familiar to her; maybe they've been to The Ragged Flagon before, but I wasn't interested. Even Serana tried to talk to me more, but I barely paid attention. I couldn't pull my mind away.

I was the Spellweaver, I was known for saving people, for helping people. Things like this have happened before, I know I can't save everyone, I do. It just hits me hard whenever it happens, it makes me second guess myself.

What if I wasn't meant to be the hero? Could we fail against Harkon too? I didn't like spending too much time thinking about those things, I had done a lot of good, but there was this nagging feeling deep down that I was meant for something sinister.

Those feelings were washed away however when I felt Serana place a hand on my shoulder before squeezing it reassuringly. I shook my head, realising we were standing outside of Riften's main gate. Amra was standing closer to the gate, looking back at me.

"I suppose this is farewell for now, Keira," She said with a small smile. How I felt in that moment had to be put aside, I wanted to give my friend a proper farewell.

"I suppose it is," I started with a smile, "Be careful with whatever it is you're doing, Amra… and good luck." The smile on her face widened.

"I will, good luck saving us all." I felt a small pang of pain at her words, after the events that unfolded not too long before, it was hard to hear. "I know you can do it, trust me," She said after noticing my expression, "You too Serana." Serana nodded and Amra smiled again, "Farewell, both of you."

"Farewell," Serana and I said in unison. We watched as Amra gave us one last grin before waving us goodbye. She turned to enter the city. We waited until she was inside and out of view before we started our walk back to the Fort.

"So," Serana started once we were a good distance away from Riften, "What happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?" I knew it was the wrong choice to be playing dumb, and Serana wasn't having any of it.

"Keira, we're supposed to be a team, can you just trust me?" I instantly felt guilty; I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her, it was the last thing I wanted. I sighed loudly.

"I feel like we could have saved that woman, you don't need to tell me I can't save everyone, I know that. I just wish we could have saved her, losing people makes me think that maybe something inside me doesn't want me to try hard enough. Maybe I don't want to save everyone deep down." I sighed again; I didn't know how to word it to her.

"That… that's the stupidest thing you've ever said," Serana stated. I was taken back by her words. They sounded so harsh, was it really stupid? As if she could read my mind, she answered my question, "I'm sorry if that was too… abrasive, but it was stupid. It's just that… if you really didn't want to save anyone, you wouldn't be risking your life like you are now. When I look at you Keira, I don't see darkness. I see goodness; I see the good you've done for people, for me. You're not evil, believe me, I know what evil is."

She… had a point. I spent so long fighting myself that I failed to realise how simple things really were. Her opinion mattered to me and she thought I was good; maybe seeing me how she does was the start to defeating the darkness. Not just being good, but believing that I'm good. It was worth a try.

"Serana," I said as I put my head down and watched my feet as we walked, "Thank you for believing in me."

Without warning she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her, I felt her lips connect to mine. I felt so much love in that one kiss, more than any other kiss we've shared. It was like she was proving her point all over again. I felt something spark inside me, a small shimmer of light and hope.

We broke apart a moment later and the shimmer died out. I felt bad when it was gone, but something told me it was still there. "You're welcome," Serana said with a smirk before releasing my hand and walking ahead of me, "Now come on, we have a really stubborn man to convince."

I smiled at her light-hearted jest, I knew she just wanted to lighten the mood, and I was grateful for that. I didn't understand the power Serana had over me, but I was glad she had it.

* * *

To say we got death glares from the Dawnguard members was an understatement. Walking through the canyon to the Fort was one of the most uncomfortable feelings I've ever experienced. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Serana felt. I was just a traitor to them in that moment, she was far worse to them.

We eventually approached the guard by the Fort entrance, he eyed me suspiciously. I knew he'd let us in, Isran had his strange defence method in place inside, so it wasn't like we were a threat. And just as expected the guard moved aside and let us in.

We entered the Fort and the gates lowered, locking us in the small room within. I looked at Serana, she seemed a little worried. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she didn't seem to become less tense. She just gave me an awkward smile in return.

A few seconds past before Isran's voice rang from above us, "Spellweaver!" He announced. Serana and I both looked up to see him standing above us, leaning on the railing of the second floor. "So you've betrayed us for what? This vampire?"

"I didn't betray anyone!" I called up to him. He didn't seem to believe me though, instead he just pointed at me.

"Prove it then, show me you're still loyal to the Dawnguard!" Isran ordered. I wanted to prove I was still loyal; we needed their help in stopping Harkon.

"I'll prove it!" I was confident I could prove I was still loyal; I just had to show him the scrolls.

However, he didn't give me a chance to speak again before he smirked at me and gestured to Serana, "If you want to prove it, kill her. She's a vampire and a direct threat to us; if you're really on our side you should have no trouble in doing so."

I looked up at him in disbelief, was he being serious?

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter isn't the greatest, or longest. The next one should be a lot longer. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless though.**


	19. The Ancestor Glade

**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay, so here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Ancestor Glade**

I glared at Isran, what did he think he was doing? He couldn't make me choose something like that. I could feel Serana's concerned gaze on me, I didn't understand why she'd be worried. I wouldn't kill her, I couldn't.

I clenched my fist and stared directly at Isran, "No." I could see his hard expression become furious, he looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off, "No, Isran you're going to stop and listen to me." I motioned to Serana to give me the scrolls, which she gladly did. I held the scrolls up for Isran to see, "Serana and I didn't betray you. We left to get the two Elder Scrolls because we knew we were the only one's that could find them."

Isran was left speechless, his expression was unreadable. He didn't say a word; he just turned and walked off. Serana and I looked at each other with confused expressions. It wasn't like Isran to just ignore something like that.

We didn't have much time to think about it however, as the gates around the room started to open. It seemed like Isran didn't want to antagonise us. I wanted to talk to him, so I gave the scrolls back to Serana before moving further into the Fort, heading straight for the staircase. Serana followed me; I preferred it that way in case someone decided we were still traitors.

We found Isran quickly. He was leaning against the wall just outside of the stairwell; he knew I'd want to talk to him. "Spellweaver," he begun as I turned the corner to find him, "I didn't think you'd return, let alone with the scrolls."

"I don't like to disappoint," I stated before approaching him with Serana. "We can't tell you how we did it; I hope you'll respect that. Just know we're on your side. I'm asking for you to trust us." We needed his trust, we needed the Dawnguard. We couldn't take Harkon down without them.

He thought it over for a minute as he studied us closely. Finally he nodded, "I can do that Spellweaver, it's not like I have any other choice anyway. Are there any other surprises before we get back to work?"

I internally cheered at his willingness to give us another chance, I hoped he'd still feel that way after he found out we did have another surprise. "Isran," I started, I knew I had to show him some trust if he was going to show us any, "There's something you should know." This seemed to peak his interest, "I-I'm a werewolf." He seemed to become tenser at that, I held up my arms defensively, "Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone, it's just that… while we were gone, I ran into my pack and they offered to help us. I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope this won't cause problems."

"So you've been lying to us?" He assessed carefully.

"I haven't lied about anything, and you're not exactly in a position to turn away free help. As long as no one harms them, Serana or me, we'll all help. Do we have a deal?" I held my hand out for him and he eyed it suspiciously. I decided to help him along, "We both want the same thing, Isran. And after Harkon is defeated we'll all go our separate ways, but right now we need each other."

"Sadly I have no other choice but to accept your terms," he grabbed my hand, "But know the deals off if any of your people attack mine. This isn't up for debate."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," I shook his hand. We let go, but continued to stare at each other. I needed to tell him my family were coming to the Fort, "I'll send word to Riften so my pack knows to come here when they arrive."

Isran seemed a little uneasy at that, but he didn't object, "We'll make sure they have somewhere to sleep when they arrive."

I was glad Isran was being reasonable, he knew as much as we did that we needed each other. "So," I looked around the immediate area, "Where's Dexion?"

"I've sent him to the entrance, you can meet him there, but I'm going to warn you, you won't like what he's going to tell you." I eyed him curiously, what did he mean?

I nodded and turned to Serana. "Let's go," I said before turning to the stairs and making my way down them.

We re-entered the room we stood in minutes before and spotted Dexion sitting on one of the stone seats around the outside of the room. As we approached him, it was clear that he had a blindfold on.

"Did something happen?" Serana asked him as we approached him.

"Ah, Spellweaver and Serana, I trust your journey was successful?" I looked him over and I think Serana was doing the same; it was obvious something had happened.

"We got the scrolls, but it seems you can't read them for us anymore, correct?" I asked, hoping he would say it was only temporary and that he could still help us.

"So I see you've noticed. Yes, I'm afraid it's true. It's my fault. In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. I thought I'd be able to allay the after effects', but I was wrong. Now I'm paying for it." He seemed to look down dejectedly.

"There has to be something we can do," I said hopefully, "Maybe there's a cure, a remedy, anything? We can't do it without you, Dexion." I knew I was grasping at straws, but I tried to keep myself calm. It couldn't end like this.

"No, it'll have to run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We were done; there was nothing we could do now.

I felt Serana place a hand on my shoulder, I reached up and covered her hand with mine. "It'll be okay," Serana said quietly. I hoped she was right; I couldn't let Harkon win, because Harkon winning required Serana dying.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked Dexion, hoping he had some kind of answer for us.

"There… might be a way," Dexion said. I looked at him hopefully. "The question is: how much are you willing to risk to find Auriel's Bow?" It wasn't exactly what I expected him to say, but it was better than nothing.

"Whatever it takes," I said with great confidence, and I meant it. I would do anything to stop Harkon.

He smiled up at me before a serious expression found his features, "I can't guarantee you'll be free from harm. Becoming blind could be the least of your wo-"

"It doesn't matter, I'll do it," I said quickly, cutting him off. I didn't need to hear of the risks, I was already determined to do whatever needed to be done. I waited patiently for him to tell me what I had to do.

However, it was Serana that spoke first, "Are you sure?" She turned me to face her, "Listen to him; I don't want anything to happen to you. This is dangerous; I need you to be sure," her voice was riddled with worry, so I let her words sink in.

I didn't have to think too hard though, I knew this was what I wanted. "I'll do it," I said as I turned my attention back to Dexion. I heard Serana sigh before going quiet. I felt bad, but this is what I had to do to keep her safe.

He nodded before speaking, "Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There's one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers you seek."

"That's all I have to do?" I couldn't believe it was that simple, though maybe the ritual wasn't easy. "What do I have to do for the ritual?"

"You'll need to carefully remove the bark from the Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you. Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls," Dexion explained. It didn't sound too dangerous yet. "In keeping with tradition, you must use a specific tool in the Ancestor Glade, an implement known as a Draw Knife. Every Moth Priest is taught this ritual, but few ever get the chance to perform it... you should consider yourself fortunate if it works for you."

I listened to him in awe; I really wanted this to work. "Should I read them in a certain order?"

"From what I saw in the vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy." I didn't completely understand what he meant, so I opted for reading the blood scroll first.

"Leave it to us, Dexion. You should get some rest," I suggested, to which he gladly accepted.

"You're right, Spellweaver. I wish you the best, good luck." He stood up and nodded at us before making his way further into the Fort. I turned to Serana, her eyes still full of worry.

"I'll be okay," I grabbed her hands in mine and gave them a small squeeze. She gave an uneasy smile, and suddenly I didn't feel okay anymore. Something was wrong and she wasn't telling me what it was. I became concerned for her, "But… are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm worried, but you already knew that. What if something happens to you like it did to Dexion?" I sighed, I knew what she was getting at, but it didn't matter. If that was the price I had to pay so she wouldn't die, then so be it.

"I have no choice, I have to do it." I felt her hands get tighter in mine.

"You have a choice, you don't have to do this," her voice was soft as she spoke, I found it so enduring. I couldn't falter though; I knew I had to do this.

I pressed my forehead to hers; I didn't care if anyone saw. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth coming from her, "I don't have a choice," I repeated. I heard her exhale in defeat; she knew I would save her no matter what the cost.

"I love you," she sighed in contentment, "But you can be so difficult." I smiled to myself and pulled away from her, she looked at me with a curios yet concerned look. It sort of reminded me of the look she gave me when Isran gave me that ultimatum.

"Did you actually think I'd side with Isran and kill you?" I asked with a slight smirk. Her face turned to one of slight annoyance.

"No, of course not," she said as she released her hands from mine and crossed her arms across her chest. I hummed; I didn't believe her at all. She sighed as she stared at me, "You've met my family. I know what it's like to trust people just for them to betray me and use me like a pawn later."

"I'm not like them, you know that." I would never use her like they did.

"I know," she took my hand again; "We should find this glade, any idea where it could be?"

I thought for a moment. I had a few ideas; I had spent a fair share of my time near Falkreath. Though, it wouldn't be unreasonable to get a more direct location from Dexion before we left. "We should ask Dexion to be clearer... then I need to send someone to deliver a message to Amra."

Serana nodded in acknowledgement. I smiled before leading her further into the fort to find Dexion.

* * *

We arrived in Falkreath during the morning of the following day. We had left the Fort and started our journey quite quickly, despite our lead over Harkon we still had to make haste. Neither of us got much sleep, it was a luxury we couldn't afford to have.

Falkreath was quiet, just like it always had been, despite the stories I've heard about werewolves around there. One werewolf in particular, which was something I wanted to check out, but I knew I couldn't. We were doing something much more important.

I took one last longing look at the town before making my way out the East exit. Serana followed closely behind me, she seemed more down than usual. I paused, looking back at her with a worrying gaze, "Are you hungry?"

She looked at me, her features unsure, "A little." I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind a rock, out of view of any townspeople. This wasn't the place to start striping off my armour, so I opted for just taking off my left gantlet and offering her my arm.

"Here," I offered while holding my arm out to her. She grabbed my hand and kissed it before placing her mouth on my exposed skin. I flinched as her fangs sunk into my flesh, it wasn't that it was painful. It was just the shock of it happening… even if I expected it.

She pulled away moments later, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked down at the small puncture wounds on my arm, her face instantly contorting into one of guilt. "Here, let me," she said before pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around my arm.

I watched her as she delicately wrapped the bandage around me. I didn't know how lucky I was to have her. Serana could be so careful and loving, but she could also be spontaneous like when we crossed the ice. She could also get angry like I've seen only a few times, but no matter what I knew I was in love with her.

I was sucked out of my thoughts when I noticed she was staring at me though. I quickly pulled my arm away and started putting my gantlet back on, "T-thank you."

"Don't mention it," she said coolly with a slight smirk. I frowned at her; did she know what I was thinking? Maybe she was thinking the same thing.

"We should get moving," I suggested quietly to her. I didn't expect it to come out as quiet as it did, but I couldn't help it. She used both arms in a small bow to motion in the direction we were headed, like she wanted me to go ahead. I just smiled at her before walking back towards the path.

We walked down the pathway, admiring the forest to each side. I ran my hand over a small rocky formation further down the path when we passed it. The Pine Forest was a beautiful place, one of my favourite areas in Skyrim.

We passed some makeshift bandit post, a quick run over of the area told us that it was abandoned, which was lucky for us. We continued up the path until we found a dirt pathway leading through the forest. We took the path, which led to a small opening. A stream separated us from a small bandit camp that housed three bandits.

"Well," Serana said quietly, "This should be fun." She drew her dagger, she was right; there was no other way around this. I summoned a bow, taking aim at the bandits. They were all wearing leather and had various weapons.

"An archer, two melee," I announced to Serana. The bandits hadn't noticed us yet since we were too far down the stream, closer to the way we came. "I'll take out the archer now, saves us the trouble." I released an arrow and watched as it soared through the air, hitting the bandit in the neck.

The bandit gargled and grasped at his neck as the other two watched helplessly. The bandit died and they instantly readied their weapons. There was a sword in one of their hands, two daggers in the others.

I let the bow disappear before drawing my sword. I nodded to Serana before sprinting off towards the bandits. I heard Serana's footfalls behind me as we ran towards the startled bandits. I decided to go for the one with the sword.

I ran through the stream, my boots getting soaked as I charged at him. I swung my sword at him, but he blocked my blow with ease, so I stepped back. He took a swing at me, it was way too obvious, so I was able to block it. This continued a few more times until an ice spike came from behind me and penetrated his shoulder, giving me an opening.

The bandit before me had dropped his sword so he could try and get the ice spike out. I took this as my opportunity to strike him in the chest before using my left hand to punch him in the face with a flaming fist so he'd fall off my sword and onto his back. I turned quickly after I was sure he was dead to find Serana still fighting the other bandit. She took the time to help me even though her hands were full, I should have done that for her also. Even though it was too late for that, I could still help her.

Once she and the other bandit broke off from each other, I shot a lightning bolt at the bandit. Serana quickly shot an ice spike, hitting him in the chest. She repeated the action once more and the bandit stopped moving before falling forward.

"Thank you," Serana said while putting her dagger away. I shook my head.

"No, thank you," we both smiled at each other for a few seconds. "We should continue up the path," I finally said, breaking the moment.

"Yeah, we should," Serana said graciously before walking ahead of me towards the path leading up the mountain. I watched after her for a moment before kicking my boots a little to get rid of the slightly soggy feeling.

I followed up the mountain path until I spotted Serana standing there on the cliff, looking out over everything below. "Serana?" I questioned as I approached her.

"It's breathtaking," she breathed. I walked up to her and looked out over the view. She was right; I was fixated on the view instantly. The tall pine trees that stuck out between the several mountains. The white mist that encircled the snowy mountain tops and the perfect blue sky that hung above it all.

"Wow," that was all I could even manage to say. I loved those moments, where we found something so utterly amazing that we can't help but stop and stare. All the stress caused by our ever daunting quest evaporated for a few moments, it was magical, but sadly reality would have to pull us away.

"We better find the glade and get this over with," Serana said as she took one last look at the view before turning back up the mountain. I followed closely behind as I looked out over the view for a few more fleeting seconds before stepping into something soft. I looked down to see snow under my boot, I instantly knew we were high up in the mountain if there was snow.

The wind started to get heavier and the air thicker as we made our way further up. Dexion had told us that the entrance to the glade was a small cave entrance off the mountain trail. The mountain path was starting to get tricky with many rocks covering the path. It was psychically daunting to climb.

Serana kept going ahead when I spotted a small path leading off to the side, "Wait," I called to Serana. She turned back to me with a confused expression.

"What is it?" She walked over to me and noticed the pathway, "Oh."

We walked on the path that led around a corner and found a small cave entrance. I was the first to enter, I was instantly met with a regular cave, but I could see light coming from further inside. Serana followed shortly after.

We walked further in to see… green. Plants. I stepped up a slope and saw a makeshift pathway that led through the cave.

"This must be the place... not very impressive, is it?" Serana asked from behind me. I scowled, it wasn't that bad.

"I think it's… interesting," I said with a smile as I turned to Serana. She just gave me an amused look before walking passed me through some bushes. I followed her as I took in the view of the cave; it wasn't like the rest of Skyrim at all. It was like its own little world.

We approached a log that was separating us from another elevated area. I took one uncertain step onto the log and put a bit of weight on it before deeming it safe enough to cross. I made my way half way across the log before looking down at the path below; it seemed darker than the rest of the cave.

I finally made it across the log, I turned back to make sure Serana was okay. She seemed to be fine, so I turned back around and stepped over some roots that were spread out across the ground. We walked down a slope and around a corner. I could see more light further in the cave from there.

We followed the path until we found an archway that led to a new area. At first glance through the archway, I could see trees, lots of trees. I could see some by the door and more across from us by a small waterfall that came from somewhere beyond the rocky wall.

I walked inside and saw that the area was like a giant rocky dome with many waterfalls pouring in from the sides. It had multiple layers that were connected by stairs and populated by many trees and plants. What stood out most though was a pillar of light coming from the middle of the ceiling and illuminating something in the centre of the dome.

I walked forward and examined some moths that were close by when I heard Serana behind me, "Wow," she gasped. I turned to see her looking over the area, "Look at this place. No one's been here in centuries. I doubt there's any other place like it in Skyrim." I agreed with her on that. "It's beautiful," Serana said as she took a few steps closer.

I looked down at what was beneath us and saw a pool of water. All the waterfalls connected to it. There was steam coming from some of it, they seemed to be springs of some sort. I looked at a few of the rocky arches that were near something that was hidden from view by a tree. I was curious about what it was, because whatever it was… the pillar of light was on it.

"Come on," I said as I turned to Serana, "We have to get down there." We walked over to the stairs that would lead us down, carefully we descended them. Soon what was hidden by the tree was in plain view. A small rocky formation with a beautiful tree embodied with pink and white leaves.

I walked over to where the light was touching the rocks, it was memorising to say the least, the way it shined against the stone. I hadn't even noticed the small statue that held the knife we needed to my left. I was too busy staring in wonder at the cave. I looked up; I could see the wide opening where the light was shining from.

"Well, this seems to be the knife," Serana said, dragging me back to reality. I turned to see the knife in question. "I wonder if this is one of those Canticle Trees?" I looked over at her and she was staring at the tree with pink and white leaves.

"It could be," I said before walking over to the floating knife. It seemed to be a crescent knife with two handles. I reached out with both hands and grasped both handles. I removed the knife and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "Well… I guess I should see if it's the right tree."

"We won't know until we try," Serana stated as I walked over to the tree with the knife. I placed the blade against the tree and started to scrape off some bark. I picked up the bark and held it up to my face to examine it. "I hope those moths like that bark as much as Dexion said they would. Dexion didn't really give us a lot to go on, did he?"

"I suppose he didn't," I said before noticing a few moths in the distance, "We should test it." I put the knife back and we walked over to the moths in question and they instantly started to circle me. "This is strange," I could see the moths briefly in my vision as they flew around me.

"Look at them; they've definitely taken a liking to you. And unless I'm seeing things, you're starting to... glimmer," Serana said with some amusement.

"Glimmer?" I asked before lifting my arm, I could see a faint glow against my skin, "I think this means it's working."

"We should find more of the moths," Serana suggested before grabbing my hand and dragging me back towards the stairs.

"I remember seeing some by the entrance," I noted as we started to walk back up the stairs. It didn't take us long to find some more, and more. Eventually I was glowing too bright for my taste. I could see a strange, see-through sphere like light in front of me, which judging by Serana's reaction wasn't just my imagination.

"Woah! I think that might have been what we were waiting for. Let's head back up there and see if we can read the scrolls." I followed her back to where the light met the cave floor. Serana passed me the scrolls and I was left with no other option but to step into the light. "Nervous?" Serana asked as she watched me carefully.

"A little," I admitted before holding up the Blood Scroll, "Here goes nothing." I opened the scroll carefully and saw that the symbols and markings within had started to glow. I put the scroll down, the markings still visible in my vision. I picked up the next scroll and repeated the process; the markings that remained in my vision were bigger now and seemed to glow more. I opened the last scroll, I stared at it before taking a deep breath and putting the scroll down.

I stared at the markings, waiting for something to happen. It took a moment for the markings to completely strip away and a sort of cryptic map to appear. The moths started to flutter more frantically around me as some red symbols appeared on the map. My vision went white soon after, I couldn't see or hear anything as new knowledge filled my mind.

"Keira!" I heard Serana's frantic voice as my vision started to return. I saw Serana, holding my shoulders with a concerned expression on her face. I couldn't see the moths anymore, just Serana. She seemed to have noticed that I was aware of her, "Are you okay?" I nodded and she sighed in relief, "Almost thought I lost you there... you went as white as the snow."

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I reassured her. She slowly released me, probably checking to see if I could stand on my own before fully letting go.

She looked down at the scrolls by my feet, "I never trusted those damn scrolls. Who knows what those things could have done to you... just look at Dexion." She cupped my face with her hands and looked at me carefully again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I was glad she was concerned about me, but I was fine. "It felt strange, but I'm okay." I bent down, forcing Serana to release me and started to pick up the scrolls. We may not have needed them anymore, but I wasn't about to leave them there.

"It was strange to watch too," she said as she took the scrolls from me, "I could see it in your eyes; you looked a thousand leagues away." She put the scrolls away and crossed her arms, "I was worried about you."

"I know, but it worked." And I was so glad it did. We were so close to beating Harkon and saving everyone.

"After everything we've been through, it had damn well better work. What about Auriel's Bow? Do you know where we can find it?" Serana asked curiously. I thought back on my, I suppose it was a vision. The knowledge it gave me, knowledge that I didn't know prior, I knew exactly where the bow was.

"Some place called Darkfall Cave."

Serana's face contorted into a frown, "I've never heard of that, I don't know where that is." I smiled at her which caused her to give me a confused look.

"Don't worry, I do. The scrolls gave me everything we need, the exact location," I stated excitedly. We were so close to putting an end to this ridiculous prophecy. It was almost over.

"Then let's get going. I want to get there before my father has a chance to track us down," Serana said, but as if on cue, we heard voices coming from up the stairs. We both turned towards them.

"If no one has been here in centuries, then that isn't a good sign." I drew my bound bow and turned to Serana, "Two taps." She nodded and I got back behind the Canticle Tree. I motioned for Serana to get ready; she drew her weapon and rushed towards the bottom of the stairs, hiding behind the small wall.

I peeked around the tree to see that four figures had started to descend the stairs. There appeared to be three people and a gargoyle. They all stopped on the stairs, one of them seemed to be ordering another to look around. The person that was ordered to look started to come down the stairs again.

I tapped the tree as I watched him get closer to where Serana was. I briefly looked at her to make sure she noticed, she did. I could now make out the person; they seemed to be a thrall, so he would be easy to take out. As soon as his foot touched the bottom step, I tapped the tree a second time.

Serana instantly turned around the wall with her dagger, striking the thrall in the neck. I shot up as she did so, readying an arrow. I took aim at what looked like another thrall in the group of people up the stairs and released the arrow. It landed in his shoulder, which was all the indication the last person needed.

The man turned to me, his glowing red eyes now obvious, he was definitely a vampire. I readied another arrow as the gargoyle started running down the stairs towards Serana. I knew I should have shot the vampire, but I went for the gargoyle instead. The arrow did nothing to stop its rampage down the stairs though.

Serana readied herself as the gargoyle collided with her, throwing them both onto the ground. I didn't even give it a second thought before throwing my bow down and drawing my sword. I ran up to them, Serana was trying her best to defend against the stone gargoyle over her.

I swung my sword, stabbing it directly into the gargoyle's forehead. This gave Serana enough room to stab it with her dagger until it became lifeless. I smiled at her before attempting to push the gargoyle off, but I was stopped by a strange feeling.

I looked over at the vampire, he was closer now, his hand extended towards me as a red glow illuminated from it and was attached to me. I could barely hold my sword as my hands started to tremble.

"Stop that!" I barely heard Serana shout over the throbbing that started in my head. I felt my sword drop from my hand and my knees start to get weaker. I didn't know how much longer I could last, my vision was starting to blur and my body was becoming numb.

I only had to endure it for a few more moments before I could see a speck of blue in my vision. I could feel my hands slightly, "Serana?" I mumbled before my eye sight started to clear a little. I could see a figure lying before me, blue spikes covering a huge amount of it.

"Keira, are you okay?" It was definitely Serana's voice. It was muffled, but I could tell it was her. She was kneeling in front of me, I had no idea I wasn't standing anymore, and I couldn't recall when I had fallen to my knees.

I didn't reply for a few minutes. We both sat there in silence, I assumed there were no further threats in the area since Serana was by me, watching me carefully. I started to feel a little more normal after ten or so minutes.

"I think I'm okay," I finally said, causing Serana to sigh in relief for the second time that day. I looked at her slightly redder eyes, had she been crying? I wasn't going to ask her that though. "What happened?"

"Vampiric Drain, but don't worry. You're a werewolf, you can't catch anything," she looked me over; "You should learn to stop making me worry," Serana quipped with a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a smile, "Help me up?" She nodded and put an arm around my waist before pulling me up to my feet. She didn't remove her arm as I attempted to take a few steps. I was a little wobbly, but I could walk… slowly.

"They must have followed us," Serana observed as she looked over the bodies around us. "At least… I hope they did. The only other explanation would be that they knew about this place, and that's not a good sign." She was right, of course.

"We should get going; the cave is in the mountains by the Orc Stronghold, Mor Khazgur," I stated before leaving Serana's hold to bend down and pick up my sword. I sheathed it and started heading for the stairs, "You may need to help me for a while." I knew straight away I wouldn't be able to make it up on my own.

"Gladly," Serana said before walking over and wrapping an arm around me.

* * *

It took us almost a day to get to Darkfall Cave. I was feeling better and more than ready to find that bow. We entered the cave carefully, quickly noticing it was extremely dark inside. Darker than any cave I had ever been in.

The cave had torches along the wall to help with how dark it was, but it was unneeded by Serana and I. The cave was forged in such a way that it was a tight squeeze to get through some parts. We made our way down, seeing nothing but random roots and mushrooms.

Soon enough we came to a small opened area in the cave that had water rapidly descending from the ceiling. We walked around the outside of the area, just trying not to slip as we made our way to the other side of the area.

We made our way to the other side and I turned back to look at the water before I heard some strange sounds behind me. I turned to see a giant spider; I hadn't fought one of them in a while. Serana was first to spring into action as she sent a bolt of lightning its way. I joined in with a ball of fire and it was quickly dealt with.

"You should be more careful," Serana said as she walked up to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "You may be feeling better, but take it easy." I nodded; I didn't have the energy to argue with her, besides… she was right.

We walked further into the cave and found an intersection. To the left seemed to be frostbite spider eggs and to the right was a way further down into the cave. I gestured to the right, "This way," I announced. Serana nodded and we made our way through.

We walked down the sloped path and passed some webs until we found a bridge. I looked down at the bridge, it seemed very old and I could see rushing water beneath it. Serana walked over so she was next to me and looked at the bridge also, "Maybe only one of us should pass at a time."

I agreed with her completely, "That's probably for the best; I don't think it could hold more than one of us at a time." I was about to take a step forward when Serana placed her arm in front of me.

"I'll go first," she said with a tone that meant it wasn't up for debate. I stepped aside to let her go first. She stood by the end of the bridge and took a deep breath before she begun to cross it. She took it slow and steady and eventually made it across.

She started to look around as I approached the end of the bridge, "I'll come across now." Just as I was about to place a foot on the bridge, Serana turned back towards me.

"Wait," she ordered and I froze, "There's nothing over here, we'll have to find a different way."

"Nothing at all?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, so I'll make my way back now." I could feel myself become slightly happier at hearing that I wouldn't have to cross that unsafe looking bridge. Though I still felt concerned that Serana had to. I watched her cautiously as she placed a foot on the bridge.

She slowly made her way across until we heard a slight cracking sound. At first I couldn't register what had happened, but the look in Serana's wide eyes told me that she did. The bridge snapped not even a second later and I watched helplessly as Serana started to plummet down with the bits of broken wood and rope.

"Serana!" I called before quickly running towards her with an extended arm like it would help at all. I watched as she soon disappeared into the strong current below. I had to do something, so without a second thought I jumped in after her.

* * *

 **So here's the new chapter. There's not much to say in the AN at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
